Naruto: Bloody Dance!
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Major Update of chapter 15. 4/26 AU. Six ruthless warriors cross the very veil of worlds to conquer us all. Will the might of thirteen warriors past and present be enough to stop this evil. Will they make it, or will the enemy dance upon their graves? NaruxHina/SasuxSaku. Major Character Deaths. Rated M for Minor LIMES and bloodshed. Pic by MysticFireBlood. FOLLOW, REVIEW FAV! :)
1. In The Beginning, There Was Peace

AN-This chapter is being edited on 4-5-2014

Chapter 1

Hi. re-write of the first fanfic that I submitting online.

Sorry for all of those who were following the original. I just thought I would fix some things, but there were a few too many things. You may or may not notice them as they are minute. But minute as they may seem, there are a lot of them.

Naruto nor any of the characters from the show, manga or movies,games etc. belong to me. I will be adding original characters down the line at some point.

AN:

I have posted chapters 1-5 of the revamped story. I am going to post chapter six in a few minutes. I have a goal of 20 reviews before posting anymore. That said, if I do get twenty productive reviews then I will post three new chapters. 7-10. I need to know if this is a waste of my time or not. I have taken down the original story to post a new and improved version. But if you all don't really like it all that much, I would like something to go by. If you all think it is crap, tell me (with constructive criticisms) please. I don't mind bad reviews, but only a total of 12 people reviewed my last version of the story, but they kept reviewing which was awesome, but that does not give me a real idea as to if it is good or if I just had a small niche of people who enjoy my writing. If you all notice on my other stories I am not so active in asking for reviews, but that is because this is the first story I placed on , and am pushing myself to become a better writer so that when I try to publish my own work in the future, I have a baseline of how good or bad it is. So I implore all who read to take the time to leave a quick review. Thank you for your time.

AN I believe that Rock Lee was slightly OOC this early on in the story, so I opted to come back and fix that issue as he was being slightly disrespectful to Gai and he would never do that. This will have Naruto reach Bijuu mode 1, and a few new stages eventually. Overpowered when the time comes, but he will have to work for it.

Sasuke will also receive enhanced powers at some point as well as some of my OC's. Uzumaki/Uchiha hybridization. Charming new villains to appear a little later, and some old favorites.

A special thanks should go out to Zerojackson who took it upon them self to help me locate a lot of errors that I had still missed, and gave me a decent opinion of my story as well. Not in the sense of good or bad, but a sense that it had a touch of originality in who my main story's antagonists are. Also a shout out to Sayaka who has been instrumental in making me focus on adding more detail and sure my grammar was top notch. Chapter one is being updated 5-27-2014.

ALSO. The first two chapters are not very serious, so please don't take the first chapters to be the overall tone for the story.

That all said; please enjoy

TIMELINE TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE DECLARATION OF WAR BY "Tobi," thus replacing cannon.

Please take note that Bijuu speaking will be notated in bold.

Thoughts will usually have an apostaphe beginning and the end of the sentence.

Naruto: Bloody Dance

Some cultures believe that a great being created the world in seven days. Now in our time, beings of unimaginable evil and unheard of strength have arisen from the darkness in hope of eradicating it in five. Only a select group of warriors of their own style of immense genius have any hope of stopping this new threat.

Konohagakure, a village hidden in the folliage of the many trees of the fire country houses some of the worlds greatest fighters. It is also home to various personalities and notable eccentrics such as a green spandex wearing sensei and his youthful clone, or student if you will training for the first time together in nearly a year. Enter Rock-Lee and Maito Gai.

"Lee, I have been going a little to easy on you during this last year since you have proven yourself worthy of the Chunin title," States the tall, hyperactive loud Green Beast of Konoha known as Maito-Gai.

"If you believe that to be the case Gai Sensei, then please permit me to warm up against you and show you how my will of fire burns as my very fires of youth," exclaimes a slightly less confident apprentice who was attempting to intimidate his sensei slightly as he learned; psychological combat is still a form a combat. Inciting his master to test his fighting prowess after Lee's secret training regiment to show his self worth to himself, and the sensei he'd come to respect as a father figure.

Smiling, Gai thinks, 'Lee may have gotten pretty good, but he is still no match for a Jonin of my caliber' "Bring it on Little Lee kun. Show me the power of your youth." Gai taunted.

Rock Lee smiles, jumps into the air causing the very grass to singe slightly as he twist quickly and kicks Gai's blocked form yelling, "Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Hurricane."

A little taken aback by how fast Lee had gotten during his solo training and the power of his kick, Gai's legs slightly buckles under the pressure of his student's attack).

"Not bad for an imitation of me Lee, but let's see now you do against the real thing." Gai said in his continual taunts to his protegee.

Ten minutes later, Rock Lee on the hot ground gasping for breath. Gai trying not to fall on the ground, but sit to recuperate while being watched by a partial Team Kakashi a short distance away as they walk down the path toward the training field to watch as they might pick up a tip or two. Gai sees Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi," Gai calls. "How about you and your team come join us in some sparing?"

"Any time, any place," howled Konoha's number one unpredictable shinobi Naruto, who needed to let off a little extra energy from his last mission, which was made obvious as he was jumping around like a hyperactive child who had a little too much sugar.

"I am done with my errands for today, and the mission was a pretty easy D rank," Sakura says solemnly. "I might as well get some practice in as even most of the genin teams are busy. Could be fun."

Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Yamato-Teichō who is immediately wary after seeing Naruto in a fighting position walk a little faster to get to what appears to be the beginning of a fight.

"What in the world is going on here," Yamato asks a bit excitedly.

Upon Seeing Yamato, Kakashi relaxes his now tense back a little and says, "Oh good afternoon Yamato, you can take my spot in this little sparring match. I think I will go finish reading Make out. Later days," said as Kakashi vanishes in a shuinshin (puff of smoke), and not giving Yamato time to object.

"Damn you Sempai. I am not in the mood for sparring, but I will gladly referee the event." Yamato reluctantly offers this group now under his watchful eye.

"Gai. Please report to Lady Tsunade immediately," Shizune calls out from a distance.

"I guess I am out of the festivities. Lee. Make me proud," Gai shouts out with disappointment dripping from every word.

Gai vanishes in a puff of smoke while Shizune does the same.

"I was really hoping for more participants," Naruto complained slightly under his breath.

"I'm game," TenTen volunteered to keep Naruto from being too disappointed, and she felt that-that was the least she could do for a friend, especially a friend who was a hero and saved the whole village.

"Thanks TenTen. You are awesome," Naruto shrieks.

"Don't encourage him," Yamato drolled, only half joking.

"I know," Ten Ten jokingly replies, matching his wit with a mild blush, after noticing how Naruto had filled out his tank top. Muscles glistening in the heat.

"How about you Shikamaru? You in," Sakura teasingly asks, knowing full well Shikamaru, genius he may be will do anything to avoid more work.

"You know full well I'm not joining in any unscheduled training excersises, no matter how fun they might be. I think I will let you guys enjoy the brawl. I will join Captain Yamato in refereeing," he says, while everyone else on the field thinks one word in unison. 'Troublesome.'  
The entire group while in good humor made chicken noises and calls out lazy.

Shikamaru laughing and taking the teases in good fun "All right, enough of that." (Slightly more serious). "So Troublesome," which causes a mild erruption of laughter from the group.

Naruto, with a mischievous glint in his eyes says out loud to get Yamato, and Neji's attention, "It's too bad we don't have any Jonin in on this fight. It would make thinks far more interesting."

Neji and Yamato look at each other, then Neji steps up off of the wooden stool Yamato had created, and walks over to Naruto.

Smiling a dark smirk Neji says to Yamato. "I think we are being called out. Don't worry. I will take this one if you pay for everyone's lunch here today. That includes Naruto's insane Ramen Appetite."

Yamato looks to Neji with wide eyes, and for the first time Neji sees fear, but Yamato was not a Jonin for nothing. He then says, "Only if Naruto is on the winning team," To possibly mitigate having to pay for everyone's food. At least with Naruto's monster appetite giving Choji's a run for it's money.

Then to Naruto, Neji says, "Be careful what you ask for little genin boy," which elicits some laughter from the girls. It was odd how Neji had started to loosen up a little little by little after the chunin exam with Naruto and after the fight with Pein, and is closer to his comrades than ever before.

"Oh, it's on now." Naruto lightly jibed while throwing out a clumsy punch at Neji who easily dodges the punch and laughs a little and ask.

"So, that's the best our villages savior can do? You'd better hope I'm on your team," He laughs and then Shikamaru whistled, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's get this party started. One on one or free for all," Shikamaru asks losing his patience.

Seeing an upcoming Temari visiting from the hidden village of the sand) Sakura decides to make an interesting suggestion. "How about two Teams?"

"Gai told me about your little sparring event as I passed him and wondered if it was a closed event?" The newly arrived wind jutsu shinobi kunoichi asked.

"Another Jonin," Naruto yelled happily.

"Why don't we set it up three WOMEN vs three boys," suggested a fully man bashing filled Sakura, and everyone could see she was really trying to let off some sort of man bashing steam. Most likely from her date not going so well the previous night.

Jokingly to Naruto Neji says, "Hey Naruto. Looks like our fun has to wait. Little Sakura wants to play Kunoichi."

"Play," Sakura asks in mock indignation.

"I am not too happy with the idea of fighting women. It's not gentlemanly like. Especially when they are friends. Our comrades."

"Lee. We both know TenTen's extent, but Sakura and Temari are slightly more of a mystery. How would Gai react to know that you didn't want to spar with other women, but you would with Ten-Ten? He might say you were being slightly sexist and not living up to the fiery fighting passion of your youth," Neji said with a very serious face, but only saying so to mess with Lee.

"TenTen is like a sister. And Siblings fight all the time. It's not the same. Never mind. Let us do this so I can get this shame behind me," Lee angrily complains.

"We should each go to opposite sides of the field. Each has places for cover," Naruto said, surprising people that he uses his head to strategize, and create a straight forward plan of action for the game. "Hey Captain. Do you have anything we could use as flags," Naruto asks respectfully if not full of hyperactive energy which he is obviously trying to burn off.

"Yeah, like a Shinobi version of Capture the flag, but as a full contact sport. This is so going to rock," TenTen thought happily.

After doing a quick Hand-seal, Yamato makes two Konoha flags appear. One red flag for (after a quick pause) "Team Neji and..," but was interrupted before the other team could be announced.

"...Wait a second. How come it can't be called team Naruto," Naruto asks in mock annoyance.

Slightly annoyed at the interruption by Naruto, Yamato replies in kind, "Because 1. Neji is a Jonin, and you are a genin. G.E.N.I.N. 2. You're head's already gotten too big now that you have saved the village once already," Yamato answered mildly, but honestly, "Team Temari's flag will be green and it also has the symbol of the sand on the back of it," He finishes.

"Works for me," Naruto says nonchalantly.  
Humbly Temari gives a slight bow and thanks Yamato for the kind gesture.

"To your positions." Shikamaru orders. "It's time for a shinobi showdown,"

The teams spread out across their respective sides of the field and began to devise plans of attack and capture.

"This game will last as long as it takes for one team to capture the other teams flag, but to make it more interesting,"

Shikamaru gets an evil look and says;

''My payback for being dragged into this, you have to return the enemy's flag to your side of the field and place it in the ground beside where your current flag is. Meaning you have to protect your own flag, AND capture your enemy's. You may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu you have at your disposal. This game may get intense, but keep in mind that we are all comrades, and friendship is far more important than some game. Now let the games BEGIN!"

I hope you all enjoyed. I fixed a bunch more grammatical/spelling errors, (5-27-2014) but I might have missed a few. Feel free to point them out and I will eventually get to them. The second chapter will lead into what the story is actually about. -Stick around, or I'll really cause some trouble" Paraphrasing Lina Inverse of Slayers. :)


	2. Fear That Dances Upon The Night

_**AN**_ Hey guys and girls. This chapter has not really changed all that much. Just a few grammatical errors that I finally caught. So if this is your first time reading through this, then please enjoy this next chapter of Naruto: Bloody Dance Chapter 2.

AN: 2.0... Thanks Zero Jackson for calling me out on errors. I found and fixed a few in this chapter.

* * *

Raising his hands, Yamato calls "on your mark. Get Set. Go." Dropping his arms at the last word.

All six participants leap into the air not having time to formulate plans as Shikamaru said they would due to Yamato wanting to push them all to their respective limits, so they are forced to play by instinct and what they have been taught and through shinobi battles of the past. Temari is the first to attack, swinging her fans and calling out;

"Kirkirimai: Wind Scythe" Temari yells as she swings her new toys- the Scythed giant fan toward 2 members of the boys team, to make the first round the last, and have it be a one hit win. Her fans, which shot two blades of super strong wind out moved at near super human speeds. But it seemed as if Naruto was ready for this. He had already summoned 4 shadow clones and used them to create 2 tiny spheres of energy. One sphere he placed diagonally to the ground and the other directly at the wind of the wind scythe and yelled

"RASENGAN!"

The ground Rasengan was used to blast dirt at the girls' team to catch them off guard and temporarily blind them, and the other Rasengan was used to destroy the first wind bladed attack. But Naruto underestimated the speed of the second wind bladed fan which completely decimated his kage bushin. Shikamaru rushed to perform His family's secret technique 'Shadow Possession' using Naruto's shadow to move him out of the way, but was not fast enough. One of Naruto's teammates leaped in front of Naruto and started spinning at super human speeds, and putting out a blue chakra around this sphere covering him, and yelling-

"KAITEN: EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!"

Temari's attack was stopped, but the backlash knocked Naruto, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru about twenty feet back. Naruto and Neji quickly recover and check to see if everyone else was okay.

"Neji," Ten Ten ran a little quicker than she had anticipated. "Are you okay?" She inquired. "I'm fine. This game is a bit more of a challenge than we thought, eh Naruto?" Asked a good humored Neji.

"That was AWESOME! We have to keep going." Naruto replied, shocking everyone.

Everyone looks at Naruto as if he had grown a 2nd and a 3rd head considering all of his cuts and bruises, but everyone finally agreed to keep playing.

Having seen that Naruto was alright, and to keep the game interesting Lee had an idea. He quickly leaps over the girls' heads and ran as fast as he could manage after opening one of his chakra gates. He landed on the large rock where the girls flag was barely ahead of Ten Ten who had realized what Lee was doing and grabbed it out of the ground, sped back past the group of his peers, leaped up. Ten Ten had quickly summoned a grappling hook to grab Lee, but he was too fast. He stopped beside his own team's flag with Ten Ten shaking her head.

"Team Neji Wins!" Lee proclaimed.

Everyone was dumbfounded except TenTen who knew her teammate would never cheat, so she quickly pieced together his plan of action and why he would do something like that, and found it acceptable.

"Why would you do such a thing? This can't be a legal move" A slightly furious Temari asked.

Annoyed, Shikamaru demands that Lee immediately explain himself.

Lee then calmly replies:

"Gai sensei taught my team and I that in the world of shinobi-there are no time outs. We were instructed to treat this like a real battle, and so I did. If I had been closer to Naruto then I would have possibly been able to help, but seeing as I wasn't and I saw he was alright I opted to finish the mission's objectives. Plus everyone did just agree to continue the game."

"I must concur with Lee on this one. Well done Lee," Yamato spoke up.

"Thank you Yamato-Teichō."

"I guess we can't be mad at you for following the rules. You worked hard for your victory Rock Lee. Well done," Sakura said, while secretly thinking with a polite smirk 'this is not over Lee. Not by a long shot. The girl's team will be back, and better than ever next time.'

"Teams Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Ino-Shika-Cho 2, please report to the Hokage Mansion on the double," Ibisu called over the loud speaker.

Everyone was a little shocked at the request being made over the loudspeaker rather than in person since they lived in a shinobi village which prides itself on silence and stealth. More shocking still that there was such urgency in Ibisu's voice.

"Looks like a rematch will have to wait until next time it seems. "Temari said a little disappointed as she began walking off.

"See you all next time Temari, and tell Gaara and Kankuro we said hi," Naruto calls out to a waving Temari.

All of the shinobi vanish in various puffs of smoke except Temari who decided to take her time since she had a long journey ahead of her before she reached her home and conserving energy might be nice since she was in no particular hurry.

The sky began to darken, yet the sun was still high which put more shinobi on high alert, even the newly appointed Genin.

Once at the Hokage Mansion everyone met on the roof where they met Lady Tsunade-The Godaime Hokage. One of the three legendary sanin.

"Good. You all are here. So we can get started." Tsunade began.

"Has the Suna Kunoichi Temari not left yet," She asked as if hit by inspiration.

Sakura stood up off of her kneel'd knee and raised her head, and acknowledged.

Tsunade turned to Team Guy, knowing that they are some of the fastest in the village outside of Naruto Sage Mode.

"Guy. You and Neji catch up with her, and ask her to come back. I am commissioning her for a mission if she is willing. Inform her that this is an S class request." Tsunade prompted then nodded her assent for them to depart which they did in clouds of smoke.

"Granny Tsunade, What's going on? Naruto asked as his usual limited patience was wearing out quickly.

Sakura punched the top of Naruto's head making veins in her own head pop out a little due to being embarrassed by her teammate being slightly disrespectful to her current Shishō.

"It's alright Sakura. I was getting slightly distracted anyway. We have been invaded. I thought it was only a myth. At one point this world was at war with another a few many years ago. I don't know how they got here, or how they had such incredible powers, but they did. " Tsunade began explaining.

Kakashi having remembered a similar legend spoke up.

"Do you mean those who were self-proclaimed gods? Zeus, Ares, and Hades I believe. They had come to claim our world as they had their own."

Tsunade nods.

"But I thought those were just fairy tales. Stories to keep kids from Misbehaving." Kakashi pondered.

"So did I until I saw this!" Tsunade lifted up a rock that resided in the fire country's borders. This rock was known as the Stone of Olympus. It was said to be unbreakable even by the mighty strength of Tsunade herself, and a few days ago that may have been true, but just a few short hours ago, it shattered.

Hinata-spoke up in awed silence.

"Byakugan," she softly called and looked at the rock with her special eyes seeing a blood red glow.

Hinata was knocked back a few feet by an unseen force, and then collapsed.

"Hinata!" Everyone called.

"I I'm alright everyone. I'm okay. J Just give me a second to try to process what just happened." Hinata tried to speak bravely through the fear she now felt.

"We know what happened. The Huuga and the Uchiha are cousin clans and share the same blood. The same thing happened to Uchiha Madara when he tried to glance into the unknown. Last time a three headed beast which was said to have rampaged millennium ago appeared, and its power was near that of a tailed beast. It took my grandfather the first Hokage to defeat and imprison it with unknown help." Tsunade -sama continued to explain.

Shizune spoke up once Tsunade had spoke. "Legend also has it that only the strength of the Sage of the Six Paths was strong enough to stop the 3 headed beast the first time. Although I am not sure how much good that information will be. Considering it was just a legend."

"So was this Zeus person until it was just confirmed." Kurenai stated.

"Why haven't we heard about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the first Hokage, and the elders of the time decided that it would be in the village's best interest to pretend it didn't happen and for it to fade into darkness. It is classified above S. I didn't know there was a threat level above S. It's SS. Only 4 times ever used. Even I would not have known about it if the 2nd Hokage, my uncle had not shared it with me and tried to help prepare us for the next time it attacked. Should this stone which held our universes apart be shattered, our world will be overrun with these 'beings' and life as we know it is doomed. Well guess what people. Doom and gloom time. We need our shinobi on ultra-high alert. No-One goes anywhere alone. " Tsunade explained.

"So I take it you want me to ask my brother Gaara, the Kazekage to meet with you to talk about possibly assisting in staving off this attack." Temari stated, shocking Tsunade.

"When did you get back?"

"What can I say? Your boys are fast. I had already sent a messenger to Gaara for him, Kankuro, and an elite guard squadron of our Anbu to join us the moment I was told it was an emergency request to see me."

"Where are Anko and the others?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Most Jonin and Chunin are Scouting the area for anything suspicious." Shizune answered for a slightly annoyed Tsunade.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tsunade uncharacteristically pulled out a broad sword, eyes determined, and ablaze with fire shouted for all her worth.

"Prepare for battle!"

Thanks for reading chapter 2. Now stay tuned for the next chapter or I'll really cause some trouble.


	3. Where Do We Go? What Do We Do?

I hope you all liked chapters one and two.

For the record: I don't own Naruto. I just enjoy writing fan fiction of it and reading it.

* * *

Naruto: Bloodied Dance of the Shinobi

Chapter three: It Begins!

It has been three days since the proclamation of war by the Hokage. Everyone is on edge with tensions high and a few tempers flaring, but overall morale is still high.

"Why do we have to wait out here. We could be doing so much more if we were in the village." Naruto angrily complained.

"It's because we're Konoha's last line of defense against this Zeus person and his family." Neji had calmly explained.

"It's no use explaining it to him Neji-san. We all know Naruto can become irrational when it comes to protecting his friends and our village. Why is it that genin was left in command of our group?" Sakura jokingly asked.

"Hey, watch it Sakura-chan. I am the same rank as you now. I guess Tsunade Baa-chan finally saw that I was ready despite the stunt Konohamaru pulled at the last chunin exams," referring to Naruto being forced to activate sage mode and being disqualified for activating it.

Still, it was all ssaid with a false sense of indignation, and Naruto took the jibe in stride.

Naruto, Neji And Rock Lee decide to get in some training in the training field three which resides a few miles outside of the village. Naruto suggested that Lee and Neji try their luck out against him in his new sage mode. It would truly test their limits and they would find any weaknesses in each of their own fighting styles that were previously unknown to them. It took Naruto a few moments to gather a little of nature's energy. It was less than a minute after they began training that the world as they knew was beginning to fade away. That's when they heard it. The deafening sound of an explosion and felt the strengthening winds stronger and stronger, unrelenting in its rage.

"FUCK!" Naruto screams out.

Not having time to explain bit his thumb causing a few drops of blood to pour out and pressed his hand to the ground, pumping in a large focused shot of chakra. He then shouted

"Kuchiyose no jutsu. Gamabunta: Summoning Contract!"

A large puff of smoke appeared in the sky above as a enormous red shadow emerged from that smoke, landing on the ground. Revealed behind the smoke was an very large red toad sporting a cone shaped straw hat and two swords on his waist respectively. Neji, taking note of Naruto's urgency summoned his eye's dojutsu. His kekkei genkai (his clan's bloodline gift) "Byakugan."

The veins in and around Neji's eyes grew defined which allowed him to get a three hundred sixty five degree detailed perspective within a certain area as well as to see chakra points in the human form.  
Naruto could see that the large toad did not appear happy.

"Gaki, you'd better have a good reason for summoning me during dinner with my family." The large toad said angrily, but knew Naruto would not have brought him here for no reason.

"Naruto. I can't see anything past the front gate of the village other than smoke. Were too far away." Neji announced worriedly yet remained relatively composed.

Naruto looking up at the large toad who sees he is now in sage mode with a devastated look on his face. "Boss, The village...I can't sense anyone!"

"Let's go kid." The large toad offered. "You too if you're coming." He offered Neji and Lee.

Lee declined and decided he would stay behind and report back to his sensei. He ran at top speed, opening the first gate to make it to where Naruto had ordered them all to set up camp.

Naruto and Neji leaped onto the toads back and the toad began leaping towards the hidden leaf at break neck speeds which is what Naruto had wanted.

Kakashi had noticed Gamabunta as the wind began picking up. He immediately tapped his earpiece. "Naruto, what's going on?"

"Stay back sensei. Don't let anyone near the village. Restrain everyone, by force if you have to but do not let them back to the village. Neji and I are on our way home. I just hope we're not too late." Naruto mumbled.

"I'll be joining you Naruto. Even having Neji with you, I can't very well send you into the fray without more backup." Kakashi calmly stated.

"No Kakashi-sensei. Stay where you are and keep everyone safe. Granny Tsunade gave me complete autonomy and control of this mission. So again; keep everyone safe. Stay where you are unless confronted then retreat into Allied Territory. The sand nation if possible." Naruto instructed.

"Damn it Naruto. You're being unreasonable. You're being too emotional." A concerned Kakashi suggested. "Gai or I should assume command for now."

"No sensei, i'm not. I'm doing this to keep you all safe. You have your orders. Do not disobey them. Naruto out," said with such finality it gave Kakashi shivers.

Although he didn't like it, and a little taken aback, Kakashi knew that the Hokage's word is law, and Lady Tsunade had given this mission to Naruto. He didn't quite understand why the Hokage would give Naruto such a huge responsibility since he was not to be notified about what had occurred behind closed doors, but did not question her. Dust permeated the air filled with the stench of burning blood. Trees ablaze as far as the eyes could see. Gamabunta stopped in from the newly rebuilt gate.

"My god." Neji exclaimed! " Not again! " Neji slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a small shock wave, and leaving his hands stinging and slightly crimson from his own blood.

"If only I entered sage mode sooner. I can't sense anyone. Neji, please tell me you can see at least some one still alive. Naruto pleaded!

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't see anyone," Neji sadly replied.

Naruto began to feel his rage takeover. Inside the darkest depths of his mind, an inner world, Naruto felt his tenant's rage boiling over into his own mental torment. He looks at the dark side of his soul deep inside himself and tells the nine tailed fox known as kyuubi "get the hell out of my thoughts, before I incinerate my body and you'll have no host. This is no game and I won't even give you the chance to destroy the few things I've left precious to me!"

This enraged the kyuubi that Naruto would not give in like he normally did under times of great mental duress and the kyuubi's cloak had began to enshroud Naruto. Naruto, not completely ensnared by the kyuubi's influence yet despite having the rapidly growing six tails calls out to Neji;

"Neji, while I still have a little control. Use full force to knock me out. The one technique you used on me in the chunin exam Three years ago. " Naruto desperately ordered.

Neji pulled out of his own slump long enough to realize what was happening as he saw the red shroud begin to overtake Naruto and what Naruto's asking and he immediately got into his Jyuuken stance. Neji closed his eyes and channeled all of his chakra, focusing on Naruto's tenketsu; his chakra points. He began. "Eight trigrams two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms." He starts his final spin, ensuring he speed he needed and finishes with "Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Neji moved with incredible speed striking Naruto's chakra points and with Naruto's help stopped the kyuubi from gaining too much momentum. Naruto was knocked unconscious, but still conscious in his mind.. facing a very pissed off demon fox. After a few moments Naruto regained consciousness surprising Neji with his recuperative speed despite the Kyuubi trying to withhold some of it's chakra, this making Naruto's recovery take a little longer. Naruto mentally yanked the chakra back, but just enough to regain consciousness. He didn't know that something like that was possible.

**Next time gaki. Next time, **said with a disdainful chuckle as his voice faded into the background of Naruto's mind.

"Naruto to Kakashi," Naruto said sadly into his radio. "it's a wasteland. We didn't make it in time. Warn everyone before bringing them home that no one survived," Naruto grimly stated.

**Fifteen minutes prior**

Back in the village the Anbu black ops force field division erected a barrier in hopes of stopping this unseen force. Meanwhile the Hokage demanded reports of what was going on from all department heads.

"Were under attack Lady Hokage. By four unknown assailants; possibly the ones you had briefed us on,"

No one could have ever expected what had happened next! The ground began to violently shake, buildings begin to fall apart. Villagers screaming in fear as they were still recovering from what had become known as the great massacre.

"Where is Hokage-Sama? Where's Naruto! Where's Kakashi?" They all screamed.

"Where are our village champions!" The villagers wailed and wailed.

Sirens were blazing and the cliff where the five Hokage's faces once proudly distinguished had been smashed to dust.

"Were under attack, battle stations!" Tsunade screamed out as loud as she could.

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant sounded the alarm for battle stations and return to Tsunade's side with two battle vest. One for herself and one for Tsunade.

Tsunade's chakra being immediately drawn from the seal on her head disappeared. This meant that Tsunade planned on crushing the enemy in one fell swoop. And now that her Strength of One Hundred seal was released, she would be damn near impossible to kill.

How little she knew that she was already too late. No one ever saw what hit them. It was an ambush like no other and less than five minutes after facing a girl in an Oto insignia on her headband, and a man with a goatee and tights, the Village Hidden in the leaves was no more.

At the edge of the chaos the one with whom legend refers to as the tyrant Zeus had rained down fire, brimstone, and lightning on a scale like none before.

"This little pebble has been shattered and its bonds broken. Soon the rest of this world shall bend to our will," Observed a calm man who looked to be no more than 30 years old.

"Why do you always have to play with the mortals?" The Raven haired, shapely female companion asked in her sultry voice.

"To establish dominance of course my dear Redikobura. Our powers seem stronger here than even in the world which my family and I hail from. A world we ourselves had a part in creating. There must be a reason, and I will know it." He stated nonchalantly as he rubbed his hand through his companion's hair.

The two lovers immortal noticed a large red leaping toad and were giddy at the size.

"Your father did well in keeping up his end of the bargain. He helps us to be free from the limitations of a world that is no longer worshiping us, or which seemed to weaken us and our hold on those lowly cattle. But perhaps this world shall be made more to your liking as Father has agreed to let us rule this great and beautiful forrest."

"Perhaps. Maybe we should move out of the way dear. We being the animal lovers we are should not hurt the wild life if we can help it. These human vermin can go however." Suggested the kind faced female.

"Let's not forget that you came from this world my love.

"It would be a shame for us to accidentally hurt that poor animal." The male pompously stated!

They vanished in a swirl of leaves as quickly as they had arrived.

Nearly a day later en route to Sunagakure: the village hidden in the sand

"While many had died this day not all hope is lost." Kakashi was now explaining. "I've caught up with a leaf caravan and found out 40% of the village survived. The most of the family's of this unit survived even if a lot of them are in critical condition. There is one other piece of good news."

Ino looked up from a teary eyed Shikamaru who was shaking, and barely keeping his composure. And he continuously said to himself 'I failed you Asuma Sensei.' Remembering his promise to his sensei to always protect the children of Konoha.

Kakashi continued. "Not one child was hurt or even scratched. Konohamaru, and Iruka were able to grab every single child.

Upon hearing this Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, whom he could tell had a semi happy glint in the corner of his eye. An eye smile from being able to relay that much needed bit of news-he allowed himself a small moment of joy.

Even more tears poured from Shikamaru's eyes, but tears of joy instead, and a renewed determination to follow through on his nindo. No matter the cost. He inherited his sensei's will of fire. And that was his shinobi way.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura whose eyes were red from crying stood up and walked over to him and asked" what can I do?"

"I'm afraid you're the only Doctor level medical technician left aside from Shizune. Seems she left a shadow clone in her stead to help Tsunade. (Seeing the look on Sakura's face at the thought of Shizune knowing the secret kage bushin cloning technique)-We will need to ask her when she is not still in critical condition. I need you, Ino and Hinata to go on ahead and help with a critically wounded and take Lee in Neji with you just in case you run into trouble you three can't handle. We need all medical personnel, or those with some medical training like Hinata under extreme protection until we reach the Hidden Sand Village."

" Understood,"

" And Sakura. Tsunade-sama would be proud of you."

" Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I would be dishonoring her if I didn't help in any way I could."

Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Lee move ahead and give a respectful nod to the oncoming kazekage, his brother Kankuro, and a small contingent of Sand Black Ops. Naruto walks over and hold his hand out as Gaara accepts it.

"Gaara, thank you for coming out." Naruto welcomed his old friend.

" Any time. You've already done the same for me."

And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Naruto replied earnestly.  
"I only wish we had made it out sooner in order to be of any help."

" You may still have that chance. It depends on what our new leadership for the leaf decides."

Upon hearing this, Kakashi reluctantly calls Naruto over to him.

"When we get to the Sand village, I need you to come with me to speak with Shizune. Consider this an S rank order. Tsunade-hime asked me to have you speak with Shizune should anything happen to her. If Shizune were not around then Captain Yamato, Gai, or myself would have a way to get the information she had planned for you." Kakashi had whispered.

" Yes sir!" Answered a surprised Naruto.

Chouji asked Shikamaru what that was all about.

"As irrational as this sounds. I think Naruto is getting a field promotion to Jonin. And quite possibly Hokage as Naruto has saved the village from overwhelming odds before. Troublesome!"

I hope you all enjoyed. If you want to find out what happens next, come back soon, or 'I'll really cause some trouble!'


	4. Naruto's Who's Son! An Uzumaki Destiny

AN: This takes place 24 hours prior to the events of chapter 3. Enjoy. This chapter has been edited and updated.  
-

Hey all. Welcome back. No I don't own Naruto and Co. Now that that's settled.

AN:I like BOTH the Subbed and Dubbed a lot, so I will use some of the terminology from both for the Jutsu and titles etc as I do love certain ones better in Japanese!

Konohagakure is gone. Not a shred of it's former glory left. Our heroes mentally beaten and broken from the news of the loss of their comrades as they slowly make it toward Sunagakure. Due to a brief conversation between Kakashi and Naruto- Shikamaru deduced that Naruto was about to be successor to Tsunade-hime. The late Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Is Shikamaru right, or is he off on this assumption. Check it out, or I'll really cause some trouble! (PS. I don't own Slayers either).

Changing one minor thing. Whenever Kyuubi speaks/or a letter- it will be written in bold with no quotation marks. I will try to consciously remember that.

NOW-

Chapter 4:An Uzumaki Destiny!

Twenty four hours past...in the shadows between time.

"Danger." One simply states.

"Whose in Danger?" Another asks.

"The Chosen Ones. Our childhood home"

"But there is only one Chosen One." A third speaks up.

"I feel the power surging from more than one!" The first replies with fierce intensity. I am beginning to see their faces as well. By the heavens. Their are nearly 13 of them.

A red aura began to emanate from the 3 red cloaked individuals. Black roses adorning the cloaks. Eyes with pupils red as blood, and black as night-the three gaze into the past, the present, and possible futures untold. Fear for the first time clouding their very vision.

The beautiful first and tallest, curvaceous of the three with hair, descending as a waterfall, as white as a snow flake's nervous smile, stands, and asks, "what to do?" as she began going into a frenzied state. Unable to return to her normally calm demeanor.

Seeing the youngest of the three panicking, the most miniature, and petite of the three gently brushes her slightly curled hair out of her eyes, then walks over to her overly excited comrade and calmly says, "Mira?" and the first replies with a terrified, and timid

"Yes."

"Get a grip!" Her sempai said as she slammed her fist into her head hard enough to leave a bruise for a day or two. "You are normally the calm and most collected of us all. We can't have you falling apart of us now."

"Yes Tova Sempai." Mira replied with respect to the younger woman.

"Perhaps we are over reacting." Pondered the optimist, the third amethyst colored eyes of the three.

"How so Ivaria?" Tova asked in an eerily polite way.

Ivaria walked slowly towards the back wall of their cottage and using her hands began making complex symbols what would normally look like randomness to a normal bystander, but to a shinobi, it could mean the very world itself.

A part of the wall in front of the three dissolved into sand, and then reformed as a door, glowing, and calling out to them with it's ominous presence. The three young women rub the metal plate on their headbands.

"We promised long ago that we would never utilize this forbidden treasure. No matter the cost." Tova's cold gaze penetrating Ivaria's very soul.

"But we must," pleaded Ivaria. "There is no other way. The Olympians have returned, and we are not strong enough to stop it alone. We must find them. Those who may yet turn the tide of this upcoming maelstrom."

Scratching the side of her head Mira pipes in. "Are we sure there is no other way?" Hands trembling as she mentally notes the consequences of what they are about to do. We could go down in history as the ones who helped save the world, or who renders it barren and lifeless. And even if we did-we would have to reveal ourselves and all that we are to be believed. Taken from our refuge. The very place we have called home for so many years now. Are you ready to commit to that, knowing we will likely never return?" She asks her compatriots.

All three look at one another for but a moment and nod simultaneously. It was silently agreed upon that the risk was worth the effort. They walk through, not knowing to where, or when, but with the knowledge it is somewhere close, yet somewhere far. A journey to create a new and better world through peaceful explanation.

The three appear as lightning in front of a tall building. The Tower of the Hokage.

Ivaria looks at the open door to the Newly rebuilt Hokage tower and hesitates before entering, then ask, "How long before our guest arrive?"

"About 3 seconds." Mira gently replied.

"Shall we?" Tova asks slyly.

With a nod, the three leaped Upward, surprising their attackers, and stayed up in the air as a barrage of shuriken and Kunai surround the area they previously stood.

"You can take down your invisibility jutsu. We can see you all clear as the day is bright." Mira stated as she returned her own identical kunai striking the ground a mere centimeter away from where the Anbu Special Ops member holding the jutsu was. Although startled, he did not release his jutsu until instructed to do so by his captain.

"The Akatsuki are getting rather brazen to walk right up to the Hokage mansion. Don't think you will be getting by us without forfeiting your very lives," The Anbu possibly in charge stated.

"Were not Akatsuki you idiot. Even our cloaks are different." A very livid Mira spit out.

Noticing their headbands, another Anbu, barely keeping his rising anger in check after seeing the symbol on them with a very sharp edge to his tone, "It's our job to know all Konoha shinobi, past, present and future. You dare to wear our crest? And to add insult to injury, you have the audacity to wear that traitorous crest, and the crest of one of our most noble allies in the history of the Hidden Leaf? Anger conditioning or not, Be glad I was ordered not to take your life. Not yet anyway."

Mira, having heard enough decides to slowly descend, but motions those with her to remain where they are. Once on the ground the Anbu surround her save three who are keeping a close eye on the ones in the sky above. She says something that perplexes all of the Anbu Black Ops members there. "I wish to speak with Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama. He will be able to explain who we are. We will not speak to anyone outside of him, Orochimaru- sama," at hearing Sama with Orochimaru- the Anbu stiffened slightly, "or Jiraiya sama. If Sarutobi sama has passed on the torch, then I am sure that Orochimaru, or Jiraiya sama must be the new Hokage. No way the slug princess came back to Konoha"

Not wanting to fall to a possible ploy, the Anbu captain informs her that All three are dead and that Tsunade is now Hokage which he catches her slightly faltering confidence and asks-"What business do you have here? I won't ask a second time."

"To speak with the sitting hokage. Code Sigma, Torra, one, seven, two, Kakashi." Mira nervously said, while trying to keep her composure, and not give into her natural inclinations of violence against any opposing force. She continued. "I have given you my family's code, and have one of your sensors scan this," She slowly pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to him. "This will be all that Lady Tsunade will need to be willing to see me. And also-If Danzo sees that before Tsunade, he will try to keep me from seeing her. I know Danzo is alive because I can still feel his old, and dark aura surrounding me even now. I will take great offense if my request is not taken directly to Tsunade-hime.

"Sounds like a threat." Said the captain as Kakashi arrives after going as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower upon hearing of the black rose, red cloaked clad females.

Kakashi who stood nearly out of breath, with guy, and Yamato in tow shushins in front of Mira with a presence that immediately warned that anyone who came a step closer would not live to see another day.

"What's the meaning of this?" One Anbu asked, aggravated.

"Stand down!" Kakashi ordered.

"You have no authority over us, your order does not stand." The masked captain rebuked.

"As a former Anbu black ops field commander, and senior captain, I hereby reactivate myself as a matter of Konoha security." Kakashi explained before summoning his Anbu mask.

Grinning under her own mask from the sky above, Ivaria calls out, "Hey Kakashi. You missed us? You look good for your age _Oji-sempai." Which made Kakashi do a double take. The one girl who had called him that many years ago in private had returned home._

Kakashi, and then everyone present looked up to the sky as the darkening clouds began to block out the sun.

"Well I'll be damned." Kakashi muttered lightly after quickly recognizing a familial speech pattern. "Little Uzu..."Kakashi realized as a concerned look appeared in the young ladies eyes. "Little Uzunami-Torowa." Adjusting the name just enough to keep the three newcomers safe. Looking at the Anbu captain-he stated "I'll take responsibility for them..." Kakashi said as he noticed the piece of paper in the Anbu's hand. "I'll take that." Kakashi grabbed before the Taller, more muscular man could object. "Sorry, but this needs to go directly to the Hokage with no side stops to a certain wrapped individual." Kakashi looks back up. "Come on down. Your safe. Although I wish you had called first so I could have had a welcome wagon waiting instead of our elite military force."

Kakashi looked at the paper he had just confiscated and then lifted up his headband "Sharingan," Kakashi called, pulling his left eye's gift fully into focus as he took a deeper look with his thrice pierced eye and saw that the seal on the envelope was indeed real, and un-copy-able, even by a kage, the sharingan, or help of the Hyuuga clan's byakugan. It was also made by a Hokage of the hidden leaf as shown by the chakra patterns in the seal.

To the Anbu captain Kakashi says, "look. I don't want to step on anyone's feet, but this is above s-class classified and it is for the Hokage's eyes only. Please send a messenger up to lady Tsunade and let someone know that I have requested a Black Thorn meeting. If she seems confused, then tell her it is a SS level security issue that requires guest to see her and I am their escort and have approved them to be have entered Konoha.

The captain, while not happy about having his command usurped, knew that Kakashi had to have had a good reason to do so. That was the type of man Kakashi was. He also appreciated that Kakashi asked instead of ordered one of his men to be sent up. The captain nodded to one of his subordinates who immediately _Shunshin'd_ out of sight.

After several minutes Tsunade's aide Shizune comes down to walk the three women up with Kakashi in tow, leaving Gai, Yamato, and the Anbu dismissed.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade sits with a very weary gaze as the four enter the room.

"Kakashi. Know that you and I will have a talk about reactivating your Anbu status without my express permission. You know that it is strictly forbidden except under extreme emergencies." Tsunade chided.

Kakashi, not moved in the least by the Hokage's silent rage responds in kind. "I'm sorry to disturb your..." Kakashi stops as he sees a winning lotto ticket on her desk, and a glass filled with saki "again, I'm sorry to disturb your break lady Tsunade." Knowing the probable significance of her winning the ticket of such a substantial amount terrified him. "But this is a S-class Delta secret that I accidentally ran across 8 years ago and sworn to secrecy until this day. I would like to introduce you to Konoha's Uchiha Sub-clan...

"...Kakashi, if what you have just told me is true then you are a traitor." Tsunade stood.

"I implore you to let them speak. I am no traitor, and neither are they." Kakashi sat down to show his subservience to her, and that he had no intention of fighting.

Tsunade turns to her other visitors, "you have one chance to keep from ending up smashed against my carpet and your blood draped down my walls." Tsunade threatened while cracking her knuckles.

Mira steps up, and speaks first. "Wow Obaa-chan. You really have gotten mean after all these years. Considering you were one of the few shinobi entrusted with our secret to hide us. Guess we have missed a lot though seeing as we didn't age 'that' much. I mean come on! I only look a 2 or 3 years older then I did when I went in. And how do you still look so young?"

Tsunade was losing her patience, but could not help but feel some connection with these three.

"My name is Ivaria Uzumaki-Uchiha. Our identity kept secret due to our mixed ancestry, and it would keep me safe from Orochimaru-Sama's supposed experiments."

"Toma here. I know you recognize me, right Tsunade Sensei?"

Rather than follow through on her earlier promise, Tsunade goes over to the girls and embraces them.

"My three little genin treasures. I thought I would never see you again." Tsunade said with tears threatening to fall. They all stepped apart.

Tova stepped back, and then said "One. We promoted ourselves to Jonin. Well... Because there was no one to tell us we couldn't. And 2. Our moms were all chunin, and they stopped being able to keep up with us a long time again. Oh yeah. And 3. Your still the meanest slug lady around. That's why we asked for Sarutobi-Sama." Tsunade's eye twitched, but then let the small barb go.

"Why are you all home? How did you get back? It should have been impossible."

"Not impossible, but forbidden, but we did not have a choice. Two days ago, we felt a tremor from your world into our pocket world. It was the Stone of Olympus being completely shattered. It had to be-as it is the only thing on the planet with the vibration set so perfectly with our own pocket world that Minato sensei and Kushina nii-chan created in case of a catastrophic emergency. Unfortunately those secrets died with them unless we returned, and after Mira's foresight had linked with our own, we already sensed something was wrong. Then we three began having visions of Konoha's destruction. We had no choice but to warn you. We also had visions of what Itachi-dono did. He was under orders from Konoha's highest authorities to do what he did. We don't hold Konoha responsible, because we didn't grow up here knowing the rest of our clan for the most part as we were kept secret even from most of them, and why we were sent away. But there should have been another way.

"He will be needed to stop what is coming. He is one of the golden champions of the thirteen."

"Itachi is dead. Even if he wasn't, there would be no way I could let him come back after everything he did. And what do you mean golden champions, and thirteen?" Said a slightly wavering Tsunade.

"Here." Kakashi offered as Mira pointed at the scroll; the red seal he received earlier.

Tsunade provided a small amount of her blood, and performed a few hand signs. Then placed her hands on the seal. "Summoning Katon: Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Tsunade said as the letter began to smoke, then went ablaze within a second's time. Then a scroll appeared in place of the last paper seal. It had the mark of the 'Sandaime Hokage.' Sarutobi Hiruzen.'

Tsunade-hime looked at the seal in which she instinctively knew was the work of her sensei and how to release the seal. Tsunade carefully opened the scroll to discover some very disturbing things inside.

OMAKE:

Jiraiya, Tsunade (whom I would be honored to see return to take my place), or whomever may sit in the seat I now occupy.

**_It has taken me a great deal of frustration, arguments, and strife within the hidden leaf council to determine what I must do in regards to the likely threat of a coup by the Uchiha. I have placed the utmost faith in two of my shinobi, despite being a member of the Uchiha. They have been our eyes and ears. They have reported any misdeeds performed behind the back of the council, and now comes word of a coup. It pains me what I must ask them to do. The Uchiha are too strong to take on, and I can not ask their cousin clan for help for fear of being betrayed. Only Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan knows the truth and has already promised to stay out of the way if a civil war between Konoha and the Uchiha erupts, and will try to keep other members of the main house at bay._**

**_It has been 7 years since the events of the Kyuubi attack and not a lot of Uchiha were to be found in the battle. This is most desturbing. I have filed the official report with the council, but there is much more. The secret surviving child of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina has used his mother's name on my order. It has protected him from his father's enemies._**

I**_t is with a heavy heart that after 8 years we still have not been able to establish a lasting peace with the Uchiha. We have even moved them to an outskirt of the village into an even larger estate, but they want power. To rule Konoha. That is something we can not allow. We have a fair system, but with the way the Uchiha have been behaving, they are looked at as second class citizen by the higher ups. Only their Kekkei genkai kept them here rather than moving to another village it seems. But not even the fabled Sharingan will save them should they follow through with this coup. And the few Uchiha I trust are already moved to an undisclosed location outside the village until I can decide what to do with them. Minato and Kushina created a jutsu which could protect them, but I have been wary of letting my allies have them, as the Uchiha would be gone from this very world forever, even if they were alive. After Minato and Kushina's death, things just seemed to get more and more complicated. _**

**_I have given the scroll to three of my most trusted kunoichi and their children. I hope I made the right decision. Kakashi found out about the plan because I was not careful enough. I still believe he is trustworthy however._**

**_I have sent two of my agents in to clean house. It was not something I wanted. But being a shinobi is about doing what is best for one's village. I will kill all but a few select Uchiha and their children whom have earned my trust and respect, and have even joined in the fight against their own clan, killing off family members who plotted against us. If I had sent in any strike teams, even anbu, they would have been massacred. The leader of this strike told me he had two more who were joining him, and to get my few chosen extracted before he arrived. For if I didn't, he would not hold back, as he did not know who was not an enemy._****_  
_**

**_It's done. But there seems to be one loose end in which I don't fully understand. This individual who had no real love of family that I knew of. But then he informed us that if anything happened to his little brother outside of normal, non created incidents from the higher ups- whom he allowed to live for whatever reason-he would tear Konoha apart, and not even the combined might of myself, and my two remaining 'loyal' students could stop him from taking his revenge. While I take his threat to be a mere safeguard to his little brother-that is one of two Uchiha I would loathe to meet in an ally alone at night._**

**_It has been 6 years since the Uchiha Massacre. The fact remains that this Uchiha has since joined a very slippery organization. Their motives are unknown, but we have been receiving intel from time to time from an unknown source. While some of the council does not trust the intel-my anbu have successfully established that it is an old, yet reliable anbu striker code. Meaning from one of our planted ninja. It was later revealed that this Uchiha was not only a member of Akatsuki, but was a senior secondary member along with Hoshigaki Kisime. A missing nin S-Class killer from a rival village. But that is beside the point. Word has it that this particular Uchiha has been near Konoha on more than one occasion and no one has been able to catch him. He could have easily killed whomever tried to capture him, but he continued to elude capture. One day he finally decided that he had had enough. He paid me a visit. I don't know how, or when he arrived, but I was in the thralls of sleep, and had I been a less experienced shinobi, I would have never been the wiser had he decided to attack me in my sleep. Instead he sat in a chair in the corner of the spacious room. I opened my eyes alert and he calmly informs me that he had only been there for a moment, but had he chosen, he could have killed me. I decided to let this Uchiha speak. To see if he truly had betrayed us, or if he truly had the will of a Konoha shinobi. He showed me the courtesy of not killing me, so I decided to return the favor. He slowly reached into his satchel and tossed me a sealed envelope of all that the Akatsuke had been up to for the last 3 years. All of what Jiraiya had reported back, plus some. Plus things we had suspicions about. He continued reporting and I continued making mental notes. When all was said and done-I asked this 'rogue.' shinobi who he was inside, and where his loyalties lie. His answer._**

"Born of the very will of fire. Shinobi of the Leaf. Uchiha Itachi." That was the last thing I needed to hear. Itachi remained with Akatsuki under his own will, and at my request, as there would be too many questions asked if he were to return. Should this letter ever be returned home, let it be known that I Sarutobi Hiruzen, under a saddened heart, and the full authority of the title hokage hereby grant Uchiha Itachi full immunity for his deeds, and let it be known that Itachi killed his clan after a plague had over taken the Uchiha clan which drove most to madness. Itachi could not bear to see his family torn apart by such a vicious disease which made them lash out and attack each other, and did this to save the rest of Konoha since only a very few Uchiha seemed to have some sort of immunity to it. While you know this to be false, Itachi has been an upstanding shinobi for the leaf, and has went above and beyond. With this letter returned, have a genin approach Itachi with a white flag, and the Uzumaki crest on it. He will know it is time to break cover and come home. Should Itachi be dead, then so shall the leaf be as this letter is to never return to Konoha unless the need is catastrophic on a global scale. And the Bloody Dance of the Shinobi is needed. A Jutsu so powerful, it is said to tear continents apart. It requires the thirteen chosen in which the children sent into hiding are a part of. They will be able to sense others when they are near. Attached is a one time only Space Time Scroll. It will take you back 3-4 years. The jutsu was made so that it can sense intentions so no evil can use it. If one who was an evil heart tries, the scroll will give him/her the choice of letting the evil within be eliminated by the Dance's power, or dying with no chance to move or escape. They are paralyzed while performing the jutsu. My three chunin Uchiha Kunoichi will know the technique by heart, but I don't believe it will be passed on to daughter. But who is to say?

**_One more thing. Uzumaki Naruto is a bit of a handful. He is wild and unpredictable, but he truly has the blazing will of fire in which Hokage are born. Watch him grow, and teach him well. I hope to place this last note in the official files as well. Maybe after the chunin exams. But I am sure that like the Yondaime, Naruto will make an amazing Hokage. He has too many similarities to not shine as his own man, and a true konoha shinobi._**

_As Tsunade finished reading the letter, she found herself at a lost for words. Itachi was not a villain. Naruto's brazen proclamations were even predicted somewhat by the Sandaime, and as powerful as Naruto has become, he could use someone with Itachi's wisdom to help him grow and mature into a fine hokage._

_Tsunade dismisses all but Kakashi after informing the Anbu that the three were Konoha shinobi, and should be given extensive test to learn what level they all are truly at by Konoha standards. She grabs her bottle of Saki, and stops herself from pouring._

_"Kakashi" Tsunade-hime calls his attention away from his book. "Shizune." Tsunade aid appears in a __Shunshin_ in her normally black attire which was now off white for some reason.

_"What's wrong my lady?" Shizune hurriedly asked._

_"I need you to document what I am about to say. I need this dictation taken down perfectly. No mistakes, no errors, and make sure legal has this locked down. Completely. I don't want Danzo, or anyone else high enough in the council to vote to countermand this order. This may be one of my last acts as Hokage."_

_Shizune, and Kakashi now eagle eyed._

_"Should anything happen to me with the upcoming battle with the Olympians, I hereby name my successor. Since not many in the village know of his true heritage, it should remain that way for now, so I shall use his and his mother's last name."_

_Kakashi getting as antsy as waiting in line for a new Icha Icha Paradise book on opening day at the front of the line, but the store still has two minutes before opening._

_"Uzumaki Naruto is hereby officially named as my successor to the Hokage with all rights, privileges, and responsibilities that go with that title. He has shown courage, has put his own life on the line for the whole of the village, and saved said village, Konohagakure when no one else could! I am calling on the wisdom of four heads of four mighty clans. I know there will be resistance in the higher dimensions of politics. Let this letter also intone that Naruto has been granted a field promotion to Jonin, but only made aware it is a single promotion jump to chunin, and is not to be made aware unless something happens to me. That should help appease some of the council. Especially since my largest opponent to running things the way Sandaime taught he want's a more militaristic way to life, but that is not life. Having a military at the ready 24/7 is fine, but martial law all the time is a bit much even for him. Danzo has sought the seat of Hokage since it was Sarutobi Sensei's." Tsunade stopped for a brief breath then continued._

_"Hiashi, head of Proud and Mighty Hyuuga Clan, Shikaku, Wise master and caretaker of the Nara clan and deer of Konoha, Inoichi of the Yamanaka Clan. Keeping our village beautiful with wild and domestic flowers. And Choza. One of Konoha's mightiest wise men and head of the Akamichi clan. I call upon you to lend me your combined strength and to join me in making this law irrefutable, and unstoppable by Danzo, or any other council member outside of you, my most trusted friends and allies to the Senju, and guardians of Konoha. Your seals will barely make it locked in, but locked in it shall be." Tsunade nearly frantic with dictation, and Shizune barely able to keep up._

_"Zeus and his family are somewhere in this world, and I need to ensure Konoha is protected. While I would trust all four of you with the job of Hokage, I feel that Naruto's purity of heart, mind and his willingness to put everything on the line with no current ties that HE is aware of makes him the perfect candidate. No one to kidnap to demand he compromise whatever stance he takes. Konoha must be protected at all cost. Also-The three new shinobi which Anbu Captain Tazu is most likely watching like a hawk were my 3 genin of a time long ago. I did not want anyone to know I had taken on students before Shizune. Only Dan, Sandaime Sama, Yondaime Sama, Jiraiya san and my little brother Iwaki knew of them. They are to be protected as much as possible, and they will show you that their "Will of Fire" burns bright, despite not living in the village for a while. With your clan seals, I can hopefully ensure that a lot of the villagers survive. The last time someone came to our doorstep we were not prepared. This time we will have a two strike team, and will not be caught with out pants down again." Tsunade said, and saw out of the corner of her eyes that her subordinates wisely tempered a snicker._

_Tsunade sealed two letters containing similar messages. One to Naruto, and one to the heads of clans. Kakashi was instructed to obtain the signatures._

_Three Hours Later_

_Surprisingly no one objected. Even the strictly protocol driven Hiashi signed it without much fuss. 'I wonder what the hell Kakashi said to them,' she pondered._

_An emergency meeting of the council was called to inform the elders, and the rest of the council of what had been done. There was outrage, and indignation from most present, but all knew the law. Tsunade had made many enemy that day as had those who had sided with her including Kakashi._

_"He's not Jonin. No genin can be hokage no matter how much the people love him. It wasn't long ago he was the villages demon, and no one would go near him. He isn't so special. Just a cog in a well oiled machine that had a little bit more spit added to his shine. Plus he's too young" Complained one, but Tsunade would not have it._

_"Disrespect Naruto in front of me again, and I will break you in two. This is not up for debate, it is done. Oh, and as for your other issue. Naruto as old as the current Kazekage, and is older than a former Mizukage who protected his village till his dying breath. No more questions!, good. Naruto is hereby promoted to the rank of full Jonin with all rights and privileges with the signatures of at least eight ranking officers of Konoha as stated._

_Senju Tsunade,-Elite Jonin_

_Hyuuga Hiashi, Elite Jonin_

_Choza Akimichi, Elite Jonin_

_Nara Shikaku, Elite Jonin_

_Hitake Kakashi Elite Jonin_

_Maito Gai, Elite Jonin_

_Nara Shikamaru and_

_Shizune (AN: Last name not revealed as of yet. Sorry). Special Jonin_

_More outrage that a chunin was allowed to vote, but again Tsunade was ready._

_"Nara Shikamaru was promoted to Jonin by a test which at my request was given by Danzo himself, and I approved the promotion, although Shikamaru does not know he was even given a test. He would just complain that it was troublesome." Which garnered some snickers, including from Shikaku. That seemed to lighten the testosterone filled room's atmosphere's suffocating a little Tsunade noted._

_"What now?" Kakashi asked in a hushed voice._

_"Send Naruto to me. I want you there too. I am placing him in command of a team of at least twenty people. Help him organize it, and deploy. This team will be a mission composed of Jonin, genin, and chunin. Do not let him not have any genin, and only allow up to three jonin with you being one of them. I know he will know what to do with you all, but still guide him. I have a letter for him too. It reveals what I have learned recently," As she hands him the letter, she says, "Only if something happens to me."_

_"Tsunade-sama. Why are you so gung-ho about appointing Naruto. You still have a good 100 years or so. You'll outlive us all." Kakashi gave a quick flirtatious comment. Innocent enough, but she knew that he was only trying to lighten her burdens of the upcoming battle._

_"Yesterday morning I won the biggest lottery in the history of the land of fire. And then I bet Shizune I would not ever see three young genin that I had grew attached to again" And with those few words Kakashi shuttered. He knew the implications of those bets were. All hell was breaking loose, and blood would drench the streets, and fire would rain down from the sky._

_Kakashi reluctantly asked, "Where do we go from here?"_

_Tsunade calmly replied, "it seems to be time for a shinobi showdown of awesome proportions."_

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Bloodied Dance of the Shinobi. This is my longest chapter to date it seems. Wow. Did not expect to expand on this chapter even if it is only one hundred words or so. Well. Review and Come back to see what happens next or 'I'll really cause some trouble!' Lina Inverse of the Slayers dubbed anime universe._


	5. Akatsuki No More! Akatsuki No More?

Hey all. As this is a retelling of my first version.

It might seem very similar, but I have went back through and made things a lot more coherent and not so many slip ups. Also-I have placed a lot more detail in such as the conversation Sarutobi had with Itachi last chapter etc. I have also changed a few things about certain characters, and am trying to add a little more character development.

I want to take the time to explain something; that something being the last two chapters.

Also-I kept it where chapter 4 was a flashback of 24 hours prior to the event of chapter 3! I'm sorry forany confusion. I am not used to Omake's yet. Also, not a chapter for action. Need a bit more backround before I can get down to the nitty gritty. That will either happen in chapter 6 or 7.

Now ladies and gentlemen; on to chapter 5 of Naruto: Bloody Dance!

...

"Here we are in Suna and my head is spinning. I am so overwhelmed, yet I know I can do what must be done." Naruto spoke into his verbal journal scroll.

"I had no idea it would be like this. I am trembling from fear, excitement, and fear all at once. I finally have

my dream, but I never wanted it to come true and this way. Not like this," Naruto silently grumbled inside of his VIP quarters at the kazekage mansion.

"What's the point of being the hokage of a village that no longer exist? Why should we try to rebuild it when it's possibly going to be destroyed again in a few years or even less?"

"Danzo had apparently made it out of Konoha alive! And that was no surprise to anyone. If there was no one to challenge him, then their would be no way to stop him from taking over, and rebuilding the village in his own image. But to make

matters worse, he tried to take the mantle of Hokage by manipulation immediately after it was announced that I was the new hokage. This guy just doesn't know when to quit! First he fought the third, for the honor .

Fortunately the letter that Shizune had for me had the official kage seal on it in addition to Shikaku, another member of the surviving

council surprisingly vouched for me followed by Hinata's father Hizashi and Chouza, Chouji's dad. I was overwhelmed by the amount of support I had,'' Naruto pondered silently.

And had it not been for Neji's diligence in activating his Byakugan, he would have hypnotized the rest of the council into acknowledging him as the new kage. He has already tried manipulating daimyo at the Sandaime's stepping back up as the official Hokage. "

"As one might guess, this did not go over very well with Danzo. Ibizu, former assistant to the Sandaime suggested Danzo be removed from the six of eight remaining council members and remove his head as the Sandaime ordered the destruction of ROOT. A shady version of the Hokage's secret service headed by Danzo. I did petition the council to remove Danzo as a council member. But not as the head of root, as Shikamaru saw wisdom in keeping him and I saw his hardened heart is always in protecting Konoha despite his methods. Although their would be some changes in the organization such as being overseen by Kakashi.

I did however transfer a half of the root anbu to the Hokage Special Forces anbu unit and had Ino and Shikamaru vet them to see if they would betray me for Danzo as they all were considered traitors by me. I had no choice but to be hard on them. Serve Konoha as my Anbu or be executed. Danzo was not happy with my decision, but he did like the hardened gaze I gave him, and said that maybe the right Hokage was finally in office. That scared me most of all," Naruto finished and retired for the evening.

After 2 days of meditation and fasting, Naruto decided it was time to return to Konoha! He knew it would be a long and tedious struggle, and he knew just how much work that will required to rebuild what was once a mighty shinobi village.

Naruto worried about the safety of the land of fire, and his people but he decided to relocate the village hidden in the leaves to the very edge of fire country, enclosing the daimyo estate with the daimyo's wife's permission which bordered on wind country, making them even closer to their Sunagakure allies after the news of the Daimyo Sama's death at the hands of the Olympians. The hokage was asked to rule daimyo pro tem by his wife until young prince Kirito was able to take the throne. But for now he was only a child, and the servants were the only ones remaining outside of a few elitie guard that remained.

Naruto panicked until he realized what he had at his disposal. Some of the most brilliant minds a ruler could ask for to advise him. He wisely chose to recommend Shikamaru Nara to the jr. council chair seat as Naruto's second in command as well as Shizune, and Sakura to head up the new medical division of Konoha's larger, yet more balanced council. Not to mention Kakashi being placed as co-captain of all Jonin alongside Shikaku, and Ibizu.

Several weeks later, at the gates of the former village of Konoha Naruto, Yamata, Gaara, Shizune, Ino, and Sakura stood ready to enact their Codename: Restoration project.

"Okay Sakura, we are really depending on you all to make sure we don't overdo it." Naruto said, entrusting his and his companions well being in the medics hands.

"Moton: Idaina Toshi Birudā Gi-jutsu." Yamato called out as he performed the new hand signs he created to build Konoha's wooden structure in a tenth of the time. He placed his hands on the ground and wood began to ascend from the ground. Naruto using a special scroll placed on Yamato's back begins to send a good deal of his chakra him to avoid the problem of It requiring a lot of chakra to pull off more than one building then having to rest for a few hours before doing another.

Gaara then helped in his own way of creating a lot of solid sand fixtures while fire users brought heat to it and molded it into simple to complex glass fixtures.

It finally looked like the reinforced steel was being manufactured by those in Tazuna town in hopes to have a much better chance against the Olympians should they attack again.

Things were finally starting to look up.

**Elsewhere**

"Konoha has been destroyed, yet it somehow still lives in those who survived." A deep voice bellowed throughout the halls of a cave deep in unknown woods.

"I have taken on a few of those from this so called mountain of the gods, and I barely survived each encounter. I don't even think pain would have survived if they had gotten serious. They were toying with me." Another said as he sat on a rock, head down, holding his precious sword.

"My other selves have reported back what they have been seeing. It does not look like they are here to just take over or destroy the world. They are here to have fun then destroy it. If we don't do something there won't be a world left for your plans master." A third voice opined.

The grey skinned one in the corner on his rock spoke again…"More importantly, they have murdered all of the tailed beast save the hachibi, and the kyuubi. Now the plan for the infinite Tsukoyomi is dead in the water. The only reason we are even still together is to ensure our own survival."

The first voice starts again. "I have waited so long to have my revenge, and then to make a perfect world, but those abominations are immune to the sharingan and the rinnigan it seems. I have met with the woman and she politely giggled and informed me that I was too weak to manipulate her as I tried every form of genjutsu and hypnosis I knew. She allowed it with no resistance and informed me that there was no need for her to fear me as I am merely a mortal man…I really dislike these people. Suggestions?"

The lone female shinobi among them finally spoke… "We need to join forces with the elemental nations. Preferably Konoha. Their village is non existent, but you better than most know how formidably resilient they can be. My sources have even confirmed the Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto has been made hokage."

"It does not surprise me. Subaka no Gaara was made Kazekage a while ago. But allying myself with Konoha makes my very blood boil… I want o face that green freak again" The grey skinned one replied.

The first voice spoke again..." I have been away from home for too long. They think I am dead, and I have caused so much pain and suffering. How can I return? That she devil broke the mind control Madara placed on me so many years ago when he repaired my body. I can always lie and place the blame squarely on Madara and say it was he who attacked Konoha 16 Years ago I suppose. He used my body as his was too weak. Pein did something similar, so It stands to reason it is possible."

The female again broke the momentary silence…to the leader…"I can use a technique Yahiko taught me to remove the memories in case they are able to probe our minds."

"Do it."

"As you wish."

"But be warned. Konoha and Suna shinobi will attack us on sight. Do not lower your guard until I give the approved signal. And even then be wary of treachery.

Thirteen hours later on the outskirts of the former Konoha training ground 5 black shredded cloaked individuals with red clouds arrive holding three women in similar attire, but the colors reversed, and throw them on the ground outside of the hidden sound village as a hundred members of hidden sand and hidden leaf leap into action with Naruto, Gaara, in front of the quickly assembled armada with more joining by the minute.

"You have a lot of nerve returning to the country of fire Akatsuki. I was barely ready for Pein, but rest assured, I have trained tirelessly, and relentlessly, so today, you very likely will take your last breathes."

The leader steps out in front of the rest of the group and addresses the gathered shinobi after Kakashi joins them. "First to the shinobi of Konoha, I must congratulate you. You were able to keep three additional Uchiha alive and on your side secretly. Second. If Uzumaki Naruto, and Subaka no Gaara had joined these three on patrol, we might all be dead. We are not here to fight."

"A likely story." Kakashi deadpans.

"We are here to join you in your fight against these so called gods."

Naruto then asked the obvious question as both teams of Ino-Shika-Cho arrives on the scene. "Why should we believe you?"

"Four reasons. A. We didn't kill these pest when we all really were tempted after what they did to us," pointing at the three unconscious girls and getting annoyed at the small snicker from Naruto. "B. Because Uchiha Madara placed me under his control and I was still under the same mind control even after his long life of training me as his disciple as he did not have children of his own. He was the one who attacked Konoha 16 years ago wearing this mask. I wear it as I was thought dead. C. I have been freed from Madara's control thanks to taking on that 2 bit supposed goddess bitch." Allowing venom to lace his words for the first time.

Gaara finally speaks up, obvious annoyance present in his voice…"you expect anyone to believe this insane fairy tale of mind control and mystery. You all are criminals. Terrorist who deserve to be put down like the rabid dogs you are." Gaara takes a step forward, and his newly arrived brother, and their sister joins them. "And we will gladly take on that chore."

Kankuro licks his lips, and pulls out a scroll.

The masked man unfazed by the lord kazekage's speech continued…"and D. Kakashi. You have had my left eye on loan long enough. I think it is time it was returned to it's rightful owner please." He darkly joked.

Kakashi gasped, and it was enough to get Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto still not losing focus on the likely battle ahead.

"I knew I sensed something about this guy when I first saw him. It's not possible."

"But it is Kakashi. And I am still going to kick your ass concerning Rin, but that can wait. For now we surrender."

This caught everyone by surprise. The akatsuki members reluctantly got to their knees and allowed themselves to be taken into custody. Gaara and his sibling stood down only after chakra suppression seals were placed on each of the 5 by Kakashi.

Kakashi then stood beside his former friend and asked…

"How? Why…?"

The only answer he received was

"Accepting his help saved my life, but I did not realize that his help would come at the cost of my soul."

Review if you liked it. And Review if you want more. :)


	6. I Love You Hinata! Will You Be Mine?

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Bloody Dance. Putting Chapter 7 up due to a lot of positive feedback by a few new friends via PM, and my two reviews so far. They put me in a good mood. (lol).

This Omake is new and was not in the original version, and I am attempting to make sure all of the Omake's are relevant, and a good addition to the story.

OMAKE-

It had been six months since the Akatsuki surrendered. Even Kisime relinquished his sword which helped the Konoha council believe in their story, but it was not enough to have them unsupervised. Naruto had done the one thing no one had expected. He tasked Danzo with bringing the Akatsuki under full control, and negating Obito's sharingan somehow until it could be ascertained whether they could be trusted.

Little by little Danzo sent the Konan of the Akatsuki out under the guise of one of his root agents to support Konoha shinobi. The latest, Lady Hinata, and her Cousin Neji. Lady Hinata was kidnapped, and Neji sent back word for help while he attempted to retrieve her, but even with his advanced skills, he was no match for the ten nin wearing the Iwa headbands, but assumed those were just worn to facilitate war between countries as Iwa and Konoha were currently at a relatively peaceful ceasefire. He ran, and dodged, and struck, but these ten were skilled. At least to a high jonin level Neji had realized. And the longer he was forced to fight them, the harder it would be to catch up to the missing Lady Hinata. Neji was caught in the stomach with a bladed kick. That would would be fatal as their were no medical shinobi to immediately treat his wound.

A shinobi jumped from the trees, and took out six of the aggressors before they realized what had hit them. She removed her mask, and Neji recognized her as one of the Akatsuki, so he thought his life was still ending, and he would not be able to save his mistress. To his great surprise, she removed the knife while numbing the pain, and quickly healed him. She explained that Danzo had sent her, but he could continue on his own, or accept help. Neji was no fool. He accepted the help, and was able to retrieve Hinata relatively unharmed.

Hinata was as antsy about trusting Konan as Neji, but allowed herself to be healed. Once they arrived at the gate, Danzo had ordered the gate guard away for a while, and despite a few arguments, he was still their senior. Upon greeting them, he explained the need for privacy as this was a test to ensure loyalty of the Akatsuki, and requested Naruto not be made aware for a few more days. They agreed to his face, but knew enough about his past actions that they told Naruto anyway. He was not upset, as it returned Hinata home safely, and afforded him some time to not secretly worry about her. He began to wonder when he had Hinata in his thoughts so much, but ignored the fleeting thought for more time sensitive and pressing matters. He placed even further scrutiny on Danzo's actions which made Danzo creating his own attack force from them nearly impossible.

Hinata and Neji did however request a meet with Konan, and presented her with roses for her rescuing them. She smiled a genuine smile, and thanked them. She believed she might have just found her first two real friends from Konoha.

End OMAKE-

It had been quiet for the last two years in the rebuilt village hidden in the leaves was converted into more of a city surrounding the estate, especially as the fire country was protected by a powerful daimyo. Although this daimyo was only acting daimyo, he was becoming loved by the entire country. Something two years ago he would have thought impossible. The Daimyo's estate now merged with the new Konoha now connected to the old. All but three countries had completely fallen at he hands of the Olympians. But like Konoha they all managed to persevere and regroup somehow, but with heavy losses.

The young Daimyo, in wisdom continued to train, and studied under the two remaining, of ten guardian shinobi in hopes of furthering his own skill set to protect the fire country. At the Daimyo's behest Nara, Shikamaru joined him in his training, and eventually accepted a spot as one of the Guardian Shinobi in honor of his sensei Asuma who had once also served as one of the former Daimyo's ten.

Naruto, having learned to utilize his kage bushin in training via his training under Kakashi nearly two years ago to create his Wind Style, Rasen Shuriken was able to easily assimilate what he needed to learn. Naruto also utilized the jutsu Sakura had created to transfer chakra using a scroll to give Shikamaru a way to utilize Naruto's signature kage bushin technique to speed up his training. He was glad that he had found underground passages where the former Namikaze estate were as well as the former Uchiha estate which allowed them to gain jutsu thought lost.

Shikamaru and Naruto sparred day in and day out, honing their taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even kenjutsu. Swordplay at it's finest. Almost like a dance. He opened the scroll from Sandaime, and eventually figured out a way to utilize that time travel technique to control aging to a point, and even incorporate it into kenjutsu, forming a kinjutsu: a forbidden technique. Eventually Naruto, as Hokage, and acting daimyo convinced the Hyuuga clan head to release Neji from his cursed seal as Neji had become a trusted friend and adviser to him as well as becoming one of the guardian ten. The prestige that Neji would bring to the Hyuuga clan was not lost on Hiashi. And as a personal favor to the acting daimyo was just good for the future of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji continued to train in the eight divination taijutsu techniques of his clan, as well as picking up Kenjutsu faster than even Naruto with his kage bushin. Neji having similar chakra to Sakura asked her to teach him some basic healing jutsu which he picked up fairly quickly as he could see chakra points and other areas most would have to learn to feel for with his byakugan. He did however start to practice without it as well so it would not be a crutch in battle.

One day after Naruto had finished training he walked at a slow nervous pace to his favorite rebuilt, and better than ever restaurant 'Ichiraku Ramen which was now a restaurant, rather than small noodle shop, but his favorite bar at the front was rebuilt just for him, and his seat in the corner at the front would always be reserved for him.' He insisted his anbu leave him be, but they followed in the shadows regardless, as he was not only hokage, but acting daimyo. After hearing the good news from the owner of Ichiraku that they were expanding, he nearly jumped for joy, but promised to visit whatever store the old man and his daughter were working at. He forced himself to eat as he knew no matter what, this next mission- failure was not an option.

Continuing to contemplate things, Naruto continued his stroll until he reached the fairly large mansion he sought out, his stomach began to tighten further. He had hoped the talk he had with Sakura months ago about no longer pursuing her would not end with her striking a daimyo. Fortunately for him Sakura just smiled, and with a wink let him know that she knew what he was up too. Now was the time to act.

His palms sweaty, and shaking walks over to the Hyuuga compound doors and knocks. The young Hanabi opens the door and nervously bows.

"D Daimyo, H Hokage-Sama." She stutters.

Naruto, slightly amused and appreciative of the one moment's reprieve gave a small laugh.

"It's alright lady Hanabi." He replies and kisses her hand which in turn makes her blush a little as she had not expected to be called lady by a handsome young man, nor seen Naruto up close since he became more muscled and looked a bit older.

"Is Hiashi - Sama available?"

Hanabi bowed, and invited Naruto in to the VIP waiting area where servants offered him refreshments, and took his overcoat.

Hiashi arrived after Hanabi sent another to summon him, and berated Hanabi by introducing the lord daimyo with his first name, despite adding the respectful 'sama' to the end. It was all he could do to suppressed his surprise to see Naruto still wearing his bright orange jumpsuit, and stifles a small laugh.

"It's quite all right Hiashi - Dono. She did so at my behest. The 'lady' Hanabi honors me." Naruto said, making the now 14 year old blush further.

Hiashi noticed, and wondered why it seemed as if the daimyokage, as Naruto had been recently dubbed by the children of both the village, and those living inside the palace walls, had chosen to 'butter' Hanabi up, and patiently waited on the reason of his visit.

Naruto had looked around, made small talk as he fiddled with his fingers, and eventually sat down at Hiashi's suggestion. He then blurted out;

"Two years ago Hinata, on the field of battle professed her love to me as I lay barely alive, and stood her ground against one of the most vicious enemies Konoha had ever faced, and still would not yield even at the prospect of death. It had taken me time to come to terms with the fact that I felt the same way. Sir...

Naruto bowed and tried to resist wiping the sweat mounting on his face due to his nervousness.

"I'd like your permission to court my heart's desire, the breathtaking, and wonderful Hyuuga Hinata, and perhaps one day, should she desire, marry her. Of 'her' own free will with no political pressure. No secret agendas. Only love."

What Naruto did not know was Hinata had stopped short of the doorway leading into the guest hall, and prepared to leave as it seemed like it might be business until she heard her name, and froze, unable to move. Not blushing as usual, but in utter bewilderment and activated her byakugan and tried a 'kai: release' to ensure Naruto was not under some form of hypnotic genjutsu.

Once she was sure she had confirmed what she needed to know she silently walked away to contemplate what was said as it would be her father who made the decision as to what would happen next. She would go with with Naruto-kun regardless, but she would have liked to have her father's blessing. She knew Naruto could order it done, but Naruto had began to learn the intricacies and politics of being someone of true authority, and the wisdom of showing respect to those who might even be considered of lower station than them. That and Naruto was not that type of person.

Hiashi saw Hinata walk away out of the corner of his eyes and wondered just how much she had heard, but was gratified that she had not tried to intervene before they had finished talking.

"Daimyo-Sama," Hiashi started.

"You were once considered the pariah of the leaf. Feared as the kyuubi itself rather than it's host and I ashamed to admit that I too held that belief for a brief time. You fought long and hard to become Konohagakure's Noble Fox rather than it's demon, and grabbed your dream of becoming hokage, and despite the circumstances, ripped it from the treacherous hands of Danzo. You have been proved of noble blood and have even taken on the title of Daimyo. Only a fool would try to keep you from your heart's desire. I know you would take great care of my daughter. You have my blessing Uzumaki-Namikaze Sama."

Naruto was taken aback by Hiashi's firm, yet gentle stance. He was speechless, but finally stood, bowed, and prepared to depart. Naruto checked his left jacket pocket to ensure a small treasure was their. It remained where he left it, but little did he know another treasure had been left their that night as Naruto left.

Later that night Hanabi saw that an official looking envelope with the royal seal of the daimyo was lying on the floor, and picked it up with the intention of turning it over to her father until she saw that it was addressed to Hinata. She wanted to open it as teenagers tended to do, and was even tempted to use her byakugan, but out of respect for her sister, and Naruto, she did not try it, and it is good that she did not as it was protected so that only someone of Jonin level or higher could open it. It would have exploded like an exploding tag.

"What's this?" Hinata asked, slightly confused as Hanabi handed her the sealed letter.

Hanabi shrugged and informed her that she had found it on the floor under the seat Naruto had sat.

Once Hinata confirmed it was for her she noticed a confidential seal on it that she did not recognize on the edge. She tried her chunin ciphers, then when they did not work, and she sensed danger remembered seeing something similar on the written part of the Jonin written exam. She quickly performed the hand signs, and then touched the paper which then transformed into a scroll. Hinata opened the scroll and began reading it's contents.

(AN: See my one shot "Will You Be Mine.")

As Hinata finished reading the letter she took a deep breath, stood up off of her bed trembling with fear, and excitement and turned to go confront her father, but he stood outside of her door prepared to knock as she opened the door.

"Hinata," Hiashi calmly started.

"I know father. We should talk."

Meanwhile, on his way back to the Daimyo estate, Naruto was stopped by a platoon of sixteen of Konoha and the Guardian ten's finest outside of Ichiraku Ramen.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, his patience non existent.

"Danzo has released the Akatsuki." Neji informed Naruto, who turned to Kakashi, and asked.

"Is Danzo in custody?"

"Well...no..., Ibiki Moreno vouched for Danzo. It seems as if Danzo made a judgment call, and sent out his newest members of root. It seems he placed white Zetsus in the cells. Zetsu can copy appearance and chakra signatures which can hide this fact from even the Sharingan and Byakugan." Kakashi admitted.

"Still not good enough. Why was I not informed before this? I am sure my anbu knew where I was." He said as he looked at Kakashi who had also taken over as his anbu's head captain.

"Well...Sakura waited outside the Hyuuga compound until you left and warned anyone that disturbed you before you had finished that she would personally kill each and every one of us that 'would interrupt 'his' one chance for happiness, and would not allow us to interrupt without taking a swing at us. Literally. She attacked us, and said no one gets in until you came out" Kakashi reluctantly admitted the fear he felt as he saw the willingness she had to literally kill anyone who interrupted him. "

"So word got back to Danzo who had the former akatsuki secretly going through 'reeducation' for the last year. This is a high caliber mission. Killer bee, the Raikage's adopted brother has been attacked by the Olympians barely outside of our borders." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto, beginning to feel his anger flare up makes a declaration...

"If Danzo has betrayed us, as he tried to with Orochimaru, his head will be perched in my office as a warning. Betraying the leaf on my watch will no longer be tolerated! Yamato; Take Danzo into custody and do not release him. He and I will have a long talk when I return."

Yamato nods and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stood in quiet shock until Neji stepped forward with a small smirk and said.

"We should remember the one known as Konan did save Hinata-Sama a year ago."

Naruto nodded, then added-

"I don't want to hear any crap about me leaving the village. One, Konohamaru. You have just reached the chunin mark. I know how good you are, and you want to go on an S class mission, but I have another mission that is paramount importance. I need you, and team Kurenai to protect the Daimyo. The actual Daimyo is now set up with extra protection, so let's see just how far Danzo's education gets things done."

All replied with a "Yes Sir!"

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru who then said

"Man, why do I have to lead us out. What a drag...Fine. Everyone, we have only lost about 20 minutes. We can catch up in five if we really push it. Now move out!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Will you be mine." part two will be much later in the story. RATE AND REVIEW, OR I'LL REALLY CAUSE SOME TROUBLE! :)


	7. An Olympian Sized Problem Damn Them!

Sorry for not making this chapter a bit longer. I am not feeling so great. Very sick but wanted to get this chapter out.

Oh yeah. Yes. I really DON'T own Naruto. I own the rights in my mind, in my darkest of imaginings, and my delusions. Only those places though. That is all. lol.

AN:ONLY GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER UNLIKE ALL OF THOSE BEFORE THIS. I THINK THIS ONE WAS FINE.

For those of you wondering if I reply to reviews, I usually do so in PM's, so feel free to review and I will do my best to get back to you asap. :)

Now-Chapter 7 of Bloody Dance!

After a few moments of preparations, sage mode had been achieved, and the Daimyokage' with an elite group of Jonin consisting of some of his own in the ten guardians and anbu departed from the Daimyo estate at near impossible speeds.

"This is one instance I am glad I took those troublesome endurance lessons seriously." Shikamaru backhandedly complemented his youth obsessed comrades back at the estate.

"Less whining and more running Shikamaru!" Naruto ordered, surprising no one as he was very clear in the treatment of the Akatsuki prisoners and Naruto's usual casual attitude towards winning someone to his side had been pushed to the very limit after Danzo made a power play for his seat of Hokage.

Leaping through trees, finding minute traces of the Akatsuki, Kakashi signal's them to stop.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Kakashi called as he bit his thumb just enough to draw a little blood. He placed his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke six shinobi dogs had appeared.

"Kakashi! Long time no see pal," The little bulldog commented, but stopped after seeing the assembled team.

"Sorry to call on you so suddenly old friend. But we are in pursuit of the Akatsuki who were our prisoners, but they were released. We need to catch them to see if they plan on regrouping and coming after us again," Kakashi quickly explained.

He placed Obito's old ninja tabbies down to Pakkun's nose who sniffed and nodded then took off with the Jonin in tow. Less than two hours later they had come to a stop and Pakkun was thanked, and reverse summoned himself home after informing the group the Akatsuki were near, in addition to one of the scents that remained after the old village was destroyed.

Naruto, wanting to fall back into his old habits had to contain his nearly unlimited anger. He was acting Daimyo, and Hokage of Konogakure no Sato. He had to set an example.

"Neji?" Naruto inquired.

"I see what appears to be a Jinchuriki...being assisted by the Akatsuki members against an unknown foe. He does however appear regal, and quite carefree considering who he is fighting," Neji reported with his usually calm, stoic voice.

"For now assist the Akatsuki. If they try anything that endangers any of us, use your best judgment. Take them out if necessary. Move out," Naruto said quietly and in control, impressing those who knew him longest.

Out in the clearing

Obito tried to remain intangible, but the opponent continued to grab him out of that state and toss him. Obito, who was midair attempted a giant fireball attack which his enemy walked through with little more than a few ashes on his skin.

The enemy smiled a gentle smile and walked out past the flame, sat down and finally spoke for the first time since the battle had started.

"I attacked the giant squid/octopus looking thing because I was bored. I actually would have left him alone after teaching him to not interfere with my father and siblings. So...Who do I have the honor of maiming?" The suave villain calmly asked.

And he received an equally calm reply.

"Shinobi who have been reforged in fire, baptized by fate. The Akatsuki of Konoha have arrived," Obito said in his deep, nearly menacing voice.

Naruto and the others with him had stopped just short of the open field where the battle was taking place. He had to admit that regardless of what happened later, that - that Uchiha had style.

The Hachibi Jinchuriki looked on in astonishment as he could barely move. More surprising is what happened next.

"Konan. Get the Hachibi to the hokage, then report back to the old war hawk," Obito ordered.

"Acknowledged," she affirmed, but stopped short as she turned around.

"About the hokage. I think he already knows."

"So much for the element of surprised." Kakashi said. Then looked at his leader tentatively who then nodded, and Kakashi gave the order.

"Move out. Hit him hard. Hit him fast. Let's show him what Konoha shinobi can do face to face when not ambushed!"

The enemy laughed a laugh full of guffaws.

"You find something funny muscle man?" Kisime stated, obviously as the enemy looked like his muscles had muscles.

The enemy ignored him, and Kisime went to work.

As there was no water around Kisime had a bit of trouble using his full power, but surprisingly enough, his trusty sword Samahada enjoyed whatever energy the enemy had within him and devoured more every minor hit he could make. Unfortunately the enemy only laughed at each swing that was taken.

But unbeknownst to this enemy, oblivious to the fact that a very dangerous foe in a cone shaped hat had revealed himself.

Samahada was knocked out of Kisime's hand, and Kisime kicked away from his precious sword. The moment Samahada left Kisime's hand and hit the ground, was the amount of time it took for Naruto to appear before the enemy's eyes, with his sword in hand, he sliced his enemy's left eye which caused him to scream and bleed profusely. Naruto then using his senjutsu style taijutsu kneed the enemy to the chin, sending him flying in the air. Naruto turned and yelled...

"Neji!"

Without a second's hesitation, Neji leaps forward, so that he was at a ninety degree angle from his midair opponent, switched into his traditional Jyuuken stance, with a minor variation, spun around as fast as he could while activating his byakugan again, gaining clarity and perfect divination for his newly perfected attack. He lifted his arms in the direction of the massive brute as he stopped and called;

"Eight Trigrams, one hundred twenty eight: Breaching sky palm!"

The chakra in conjunction with the movements Jyuuken, an invisible blast was sent into the air, smashing into the enemy. Seconds later the enemy crashed to the ground, creating a crater the size of one of Sakura's 'you idiot Naruto!' punches. Naruto and Neji Jumped back as Kakashi leaps into the air, and fell down with a massive 'force' propelled chidori.

Now all allies together stand stunned as the opponent slowly begins to stand up. He looks at the one with the pointy red hat with the fire symbol on it, and asks...

"Who are you warrior? It has been a long time since someone has been fast enough, or strong enough to remotely make me have to get serious,"

Naruto's face hardened further.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Acting Daimyo to the land of Fire, and Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Redeemer of the lives lost to the conquerors from your world, and executioner to you," Naruto had spoke the speech he had practiced so many times in front of the mirror in the Daimyo manor, in hopes that his first time face to face with this unknown enemy would instill the fear of kami.

"Let's get something straight kid. I'm no conqueror. Unlike my siblings and my parents. Two. I'm just here for a good fight. Truthfully, I think the octopus guy might have given me a run if he had not already fought my sister Artemis. I am surprised he survived. I was going to let him go after I won. But seeing as I have more challengers, and my eye now in tatters," He calmly states as his eye slowly begins to reform into it's original shape, "he goes nowhere until I find out who is the strongest here. So says, the mighty Hercules!"

Hope you all enjoyed. Review, and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in future chapters. For those who are against Lemons, or Limes, Chapter 13 will have a minor Lime.


	8. Let My Spirit Roar: The Thunderclap!

Hey, good evening all. Thanks to Phinal Phantasy for suggesting Team Gai show up in the original version. Decided to keep it in here.(Facebook)

Without further ado.

Naruto: Bloody Dance

Chapter 8

Rain Down With the Thunderclap!...

In the woods directly outside of the Daimyo's front gate Mira, Tova, and Ivaria race to the newly built Hyuuga compound and request a meeting with Hiashi-sama and his daughter Hinata-Sama.

Inside, Hiashi and Hinata head into the same conference room where Hiashi previously met with Naruto to meet up with the guest. Once they arrive Mira immediately begins.

"Please forgive this intrusion Hyuuga – sama," addressing them both. "But I have a gift. An extra Kekei genkai if you will that I am not really suppose to reveal due to Tsunade-Sensei's last order's to us," catching Hiashi's attention even more so due to the use of the term sensei.

"But I felt it important to let the lady Hinata know first as we are newly minted Konoha shinobi, only active for the last two years...," Mira started slowly, noticing the evident impatience growing on Hiashi's war worn face chooses to continue.

"I have what is called the 'sight of the first of six as all of our parents believed it was part of the powers of the sage of the six paths.' It allows me to sometimes randomly see up to two years into the future. I know this sounds ludicrous, but the fact that I saw the Olympians coming before we revealed ourselves to...," Mira said as she started choking up, but forced herself to continue.

"To Tsunade-Sensei. And because of that lives were saved."

Hiashi raised his head slightly indicating she continue.

"Daimyo-Sama Kirito will die tonight from an unknown and previously undetected disease, or poisoned with something we cannot stop, but it is not natural, and Acting Daimyo-Sama Naruto will step in for him, but it will not last as the Namikaze house holds many enemies even to this day. He will be poisoned. Soon. And then you, lady-Hinata will be next to die as you were always at his side when he felt he was friendless, and at his lowest. You seem to be being targeted too. My eyes have shown me much, but there is something we can do as fate is not sealed in stone. The Olympians are a large problem, but they may also be part of our solution.

Hinata, with a pained look nodded for them to continue as she herself began to mentally make preparations to protect her precious loved ones.

"There is no known cure and Sakura and Shizune are on a mission. Our two best medical personnel, exclusive and rare techniques sought after now only known by them might be able to save the little daimyo. Even better than me, and I was trained under Tsunade-Sama for two years strictly as a medic. The Daimyo is going to die, and the only way to stop all of this from happening is to go back."

"What do you mean by go back?," Hiashi asked patiently, yet the air was constricting in the atmosphere's intensity.

''To the beginning," Ivaria, Mira, and Tova said with such ominous cool, Hinata knew deep down it was true and made up her mind.

"First we need to get Naruto-kun back here as soon as possible," Hinata said without a hint of her slight remaining stutter. "We can figure out the rest after. Second, we need to find a way to reverse summon Sakura- and Shizune-senpai here."

To say Hiashi was impressed was an understatement. Seeing his daughter leap into action showed a leadership he did not yet expect, nor her to show in such great ferocity.

Within minutes Hinata had used her new position as an alternate council member to insure her superiors were quickly informed of what was going on and the race was on.

Anbu were deployed along with the remaining members of Team Gai still near the palace to retrieve retrieve Sakura and Shizune and to inform Lord-Daimyo pro-tem what was happening.

Ivaria, Tova and Mira began preparations for the jutsu they had nearly mastered while they growing up in their pocket world. One they were told to never use no matter how much they wanted too unless the very walls of reality were in danger.

Two hours later-the fight between the mighty Hercules and the shinobi had finally made it's way to the valley of the end. No matter how much the Shinobi tried to retreat, Hercules just seemed so fast, so resigned to fight, Naruto finally orders everyone but Obito and Kakashi back, and they would be the ones ending this fight once and for all.

"So the little leader has finally decided to take me seriously?" Hercules asked with slight humor in his tone.

"We have been holding back as you don't seem to be really trying to kill us. But you won't let us leave, and that has cause for concern. I won't allow my people to be held hostage. Not for any amount of time. Nor any reason," Naruto concluded.

"Then let me show what a good sport I am...All but you three who were set to fight me are free to go. I just want to finish the fight. And I still want to test my limits against you in battle. Now show me your warrior's spirit. This Will of Fire you keep spouting, and seem to hold so dear!"

'Where is Gai-Sensei, and Lee when you need them?' Naruto wondered, as they thrived on Battle as much as Hercules.

As if on Que...

"Dynamic Entry!" Was heard from two directions as Hercules was brutally assaulted by a kick to the back of the head, and the side of his ribs. The two green spandex wearing teammates jumped back and a giant mace was seen descending from the sky being wielded by Tenten. It smashes Hercules to the ground as they jump back to the area slightly in front of Naruto, Obito, and Kakashi. But that was not enough to keep Hercules down...No, he punched the mace, shattering it from his half buried spot in the ground. He jumped out, spit out a little blood, and his eyes now bloodshot.

"Who DARES interrupt our contest?"

'Oh great...Kami has a sense of humor...' Naruto sighs, regretting his requested thought to have the rest of team Gai show up.

"Shinobi of the Leaf," Tenten said

"Whose 'Will of Fire' burns brightly through our spirit of Youth," Lee offers.

"The remaining members of Team Gai have arrived," Gai finished.

"Guys, do you feel that?" Naruto asks, as every nods tries to keep stable on a now shaky ground.

"It's the energy waves coming from our adversary. His anger seems to be sending out shock waves," Neji offers.

"Hercules is normally a man of his word, and today shall be no different. All but you six here up front."

Gai nods to Neji to go as he could see how worn out his Byakugan wielding team member was.

They leave as fast as possible to allow most of the heavy hitters to stop holding back.

"He seems to be immortal. No matter what we do he won't stay down." Naruto calls out, giving the newly arrived a general idea of what they are up against.

"Understood. Lee!" Gai calls quickly with an expression that says multitudes.

"Yes Gai Sensei!" said with an unspoken understanding.

"Gate of Joy!" They yelled as their skin immediately turned red, and a white chakra aura surrounded them. Their hair flying upward, and immediately Gai leaps into action, throwing an uppercut that would have made Tsunade proud. It knocked Hercules into the clouds. As he began to descend, Gai, and Rock Lee bent their knees then propelled themselves into the air, and on each side started punching faster and faster until the speed became beyond unnaturally fast, then Yelled out "Morning Peacock!" as the punches began to turn to fire. The friction against the air so fast that it appeared as if fireballs were coming from their very hands, and as each ball of fire struck Hercules, he yelped out in pain, blood splattering across the sky, and burning to dust as it floated away. As the attack finished, Lee and Gai had landed, and leaped away from Hercules in case he was still alive after that attack.

But then the worst possible thing happens.

"Rain Down..."

The moment Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito heard that voice with those two words...they knew the shit had hit the fan, splattered, and been tossed back into another fan.

"Fuck..." Was all Naruto, Kakashi and Obito got out before the next words were spoken...

"With the Thunderclap!"

A dragon made from the very lightning soared down and struck Hercules and the area surrounding him, knocking him upward to near thirty feet.

The Konoha shinobi had leaped back as fast as they could. There was then a large monstrous booming sound as the dragon engulfed Hercules.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened. There was nothing left. Save for the ashes falling from the sky.

Kakashi steps forward and asks...

"What the hell have you done? Do you know what sort of dog shit crazy you've just brought down upon us all?"

"Kakashi..." Sasuke says as he begins a slow leisurely walk toward the remaining group.

"They denied me my vengeance of taking revenge against the hidden leaf. Konoha is the reason Itachi betrayed my clan. To protect his precious village."

Obito was a little surprised as he had not gotten to telling Sasuke that yet. Sasuke then looked at Obito with disdain.

"You bring me in, and heal me only to betray me and leave me for dead? You return to the place you loathe so much and fight by their side?"

"Sasuke...I left you so that you never found out the truth. The council members who ordered your village slain is dead..." Obito starts, leaving out the part about Danzo still being alive.

"Save it. I was able to break your seals on the scrolls, and learn the truth on my own. Karin implanted Itachi's eyes into me as mine were already faltering slightly. Now that I have learned of Konoha's rebirth and that the Dobe is acting Daimyo'," Sasuke said with revulsion and derision... "I shall bring the fire country and all those who reside here to their knees.

Is this the end?

Find out next time in Bloody Dance of the Shinobi!


	9. Shanaroo! The Brothers Three

The Brothers Three:

Dance of the Shinobi Chapter 9.

Decided after a lot of PMs to keep this story alive. Plus I got some really good ideas that hit me recently. It would not be right not to put them down on screen. Lol.

PhinalPhantasy: Thanks for the idea about how to fix a problem for a few of the characters not becoming too OOC.

The ground shook as the air began to crackle around them. The statues of the Shodaime hokage, and Madara Uchiha began to crumble as blinding light appeared before them all upon the night sky.

Lightning bolts flew from the mountain which appeared on the clouds in the star lit blanketed night sky nearly striking Sasuke as he dashed in and out of the arcs left upon the ground, then up and down the path until Hinata in full battle gear seemingly appeared from nowhere behind Uchiha Sasuke and silently struck his tenketsu 32 times, but before she could finish the full 64 strikes and he nearly hit again by the mysterious lightning he had barely managed to leap away, rage apparent in his eyes. Sasuke landed beside his teammate Karin... whom placed her arm out and Sasuke bit into while his other two teammates Suigetsu and Jugo stood guard surrounding him. Once done Sasuke wiped his mouth, stood up, now fully healed, and stared Hinata down with eyes of a natural killer.

"You killed my son!" The very night sky roared!

"He was in my way!" Sasuke drolly replied.

"So Naruto's weak little slut bitch fan girl has arrived to get in my way... Some weak offshoot of the real Uchiha really believes she can take me?.," Sasuke sneered as he prepared for his second attack.

Hinata, finally having had enough of Sasuke's crap, she verbally thrashed him in a way no other ever had before.

"You know what Sasuke? I don't know why Naruto ever thought he could bring you home. You haven't changed. Y, you are s still the same arrogant jerk you always were. (And now completely stutter-less) "And you were right. I am a bitch. I'm the bitch that's going to bring the world crumbling down on your pathetic ass."

"Amaterasu!," Sasuke called as his eyes began to bleed, and the legendary black fire appeared close to Hinata... Naruto stepped forward at a near imperceptible speed grabbing Hinata and jumping back as Sasuke sent the flames toward the remaining Konoha shinobi. Surprisingly the unstoppable flames were frozen in their tracks by another bolt of lightning which made the flames crumble into dust.

Sasuke removes his sword from it's scabbard and raises it, and swings cutting the next bolt of lightning in half.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you plan on taking me out. Nothing will stop me until I have my revenge against the leaf. Until Konoha has no one left to rebuild it."

"OBEY!" Was heard and Naruto screamed out in agony.

**DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO GAIN CONTROL OF ME GAKI** The one known as nine tails pleaded. T**HE ONE CALLED ZEUS CALLS OUT TO ME. I CAN FEEL HIS NAME, HIS MIND, AND HIS VERY PRESENSE OVERWHELMING ME. I CAN BARELY CONTROL MYSELF. HE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME TAKE OVER YOU, AND ADDING HIS OWN POWER TO MY OWN BY THE POWER OF HIS VOICE ALONE. HELP ME, AND I SHALL BOW TO YOU. THIS POWER IS MORE SICKENING THEN THAT DEVIL UCHIHA MADARA. IT IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL NEVER BE FREE FROM AGAIN IF HE SUCCEEDS!** The tormented fox cried out.

Naruto forced himself back up off of his knees, and stared directly at Sasuke who looked back in slight surprise at the concerned look from his former friend.

"Sasuke... I need your help. I know you want revenge, and I want to stop you, and I more so want to kick your ass for what you said to Hinata, but this is not the time. The Kyuubi no Yoko within me is going berserk," Naruto cautiously admitted which had everyone's immediate attention.

"And I should care why?" Sasuke allowed a small amused smirk.

"Because otherwise you will have these Greek 'gods' to deal with on top of us. I will fight you one on one if you'd like if you help us now. Full powered. You know I'll bring it." Naruto grunted. "No matter how much has changed between us I know your arrogance won't let you face me at anything less than my best," Naruto taunted lightly.

"Why should I believe you Naruto? Why should I trust you to keep your word?" Sasuke asked, but immediately withdrew his concern.

"Never mind. I remember your foolish little nindo," Sasuke softly scoffed. "What do you need dobe?"

This question nearly made everyone face fault, but they caught their composure once they realized lightning bolts were still being slung from the sky.

"That thing with the Sharingan that you did last time. When you first saw the Kyuubi behind the bars in my mind, but this time go full Tsukoyomi. I need him free from whatever this Zeus is doing to him so we don't have a ravaging demon fox on he loose on top of these self proclaimed 'gods.'

"What makes you think I won't take you and his power for myself?," again Sasuke pondered aloud.

"Because you have an ego that stands higher than the hokage monument does," was Naruto's dry reply and noticed a small derisive smirk appear on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke and Naruto met mid field despite objections from both parties' members. Once in front of each other Sasuke's 'borrowed eyes' transformed back to his three tomoe eyes, and then as their respective teams protected them from the aerial assault, then pushed himself even further calling on the star shaped black symbol symbolizing his Mangekyo sharingan reactivating after he entered Naruto's mindscape...

**Flashback**... Years ago in a wooded area Gaara retrieval arch Naruto had come face to face with one of the leaf's most infamous traitors Uchiha Itachi. Naruto's speed, and technique surprised and impressed him, but Naruto was still no where near in Itachi's league. Itachi caught Naruto in a genjutsu which Naruto valiantly fought against, but eventually fell into Itachi's power. But to Naruto's astonishment...Itachi was only there to talk.

"Why do you chase after Sasuke? Are you in love with him? Were you lovers?" Itachi asked with a small smirk.

"Ill, ew, ill. No way. I only have eyes for girls... Sasuke is like a brother to me. More of a Brother than you had ever been to him. And I am going to get stronger and bring him back to the leaf kicking and screaming if I have to. No matter how powerful you are, I will break free and I will never give up on my village. My Friends, and my belief in what is right. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. My shinobi way!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I am glad to hear that." Itachi said honestly, but with no trace of emotion to betray the love he still had for his younger brother.

Itachi vanished in a flock of crows as one crow forced itself down Naruto's throat making him gag and cough, and as the flock vanished Naruto could hear Itachi's voice saying his final words before his fairwell.

"I have given you some of my power. I know you will question it, but you will know that it is meant to stop Sasuke's eventual quest for vengeance against the leaf."

Naruto was confused, but felt relieved as he picked himself up off the ground. Itachi was gone and he could feel the power of the genjutsu no longer had a hold on him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened?," Naruto wondered as he finally was able to stand without Sakura and Chiyo-Baasama help.

He looked to the sky, past the ever changing colors of the leaves in the warm spring air, and analyzed everything that had just happened, and after a few moments Sakura stated that she could detect no ill effects of Naruto's time in Itachi's genjutsu.

Naruto had mentally reinforced the whole concept of completing his and Sakura's self imposed mission to bring Sasuke home, and to fill the void in Sasuke's heart.

**End Flashback.**

Naruto's stomach felt as if it was being torn apart... and Naruto began to gag surprising everyone including Sasuke and a crow emerged from is mouth and climbed on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke looked at it and their eyes met. The bird's eyes took on the Sharingan, then the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then a new Sharingan that Sasuke did not know nor recognize.

The earth cracked open and a chasm appeared, and lava poured from the mouth of ground, and lightning now came in waves. The surrounding shinobi did what they could to protect the temporary alliance, but they all could feel an ominous dread approaching.

Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed as blood again drained from his eyes. The crow spoke directly to Sasuke's tormented soul and as Sasuke's eyes cleared the crow asked out loud...

Who were you?

"A tormented soul with no purpose but vengeance," Sasuke softly replied.

And who are you now?

"Someone freed from hatred and blood lust. Guardian of the hokage and my comrades. I am Uchiha Sasuke of the Hidden Leaf. Konoha's noble hawk!"

What Sasuke said confused the heck out of everyone their except for Naruto, and Obito.

"So that's what Itachi did with that damn crow... And I was really looking forward to using Shisui's eyes myself. Oh well." Obito quickly remarked.

The Uzumaki-Uchiha trio arrived and after assessing the Akatsuki as not trying to betray decided to join the fight. The cloud containing mountain began to descend towards the ground, and three figures stood upon the very edge of it a few seconds after the earth shaking, and lightning bolts hit.

"You killed my son. We may not have been the most close knit family, but you killed one of us, and for that there must be recuperation of life. Hear me and hear me well for my name shall ring across all of the lands of this earth. I am Zeus. We appear to you now in a younger form, but make no mistake. I AM King of the gods. As this world's underworld has not yet been claimed, I give it to my brother Hades here to my right as a gift, and the seas to my other brother here to the left Poseidon. And as each of you and your loved ones and homes fall, they shall be claimed by that which is now New Tartarus by sickness and disease. Those who would wish to travel by the sea will meet a fate much worse than death. But for those who are right here before us...I demand your lives now."

Zeus created a lightning bolt in his hand, Poseidon places his trident down to intersect with his kings much larger than normal bolt of lightning which caused the stars to be covered by blackness and the air to scream with thunder and the sickening green aura surrounding Hades went to place his hand, but was held at bay as Zeus raised his voice to postpone the inevitable by a moment as he saw the black haired beauty running to the one in the white and red overcoat.

Hinata ran over to Naruto's side and quickly said.

"I got your letter. Hanabi informed me that you accidentally left it near your seat at my home. The answer is yes Naruto. I will never leave your side and I will protect you. That is my Nindo. My Ninja way!"

Naruto grabbed her hand for a brief second, and with one glance he knew it was not a spur of the moment yes. He gave her a short meaningful smile, and nodded to her, knowing that the love they finally shared might be brief, but somehow he knew it was real.

"I almost hate to destroy a new union of love. But this debt must be paid, and by all here, not just the raven haired one who did the misdeed. I noticed you all wear warrior bands across most of your heads which makes you equally responsible to me. You may like to know that I myself destroyed that little city with little more than a wave of my hand. What do you think this will do?" Zeus asked dryly as Hades then laid his hand upon the trio of ultimate destruction.


	10. Gift From Konohamaru! A Time For Change

A minor bit of silly dealing with Konohamaru to break up the seriousness. Read, Review and take the poll on my profile. :)

Naruto: Bloody Dance Chapter 10.

A Gift From Konohamaru? A Time For Change.

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-Sensei and Shonen Jump do! :)

It had been four days since the fight with Hercules started with Killer Bee, and escalated to disastrous levels and the main event had begun.

As the three were finally finishing the three axis sign a loud sound boomed with two centimeters to spare. It was obviously a woman's very angry voice.

"Shanaroo!" Was all that was heard before a large crater was in the ground, and as the dust cleared they saw...

"Sakura!" Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sasuke gasped out in shock.

The two remaining conscious antagonist look down from their cloud based castle with shock, and leap down themselves to check on their brother.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura treads lightly as she remembers the last time they met he had tried to kill her as he passed her on the way to Konoha.

Fortunately Sakura's team was able to escape using a hidden route she had discovered and Sasuke didn't seem interested enough in following her. Shizune assured her that she was able to finish the mission without her and to go warn Naruto.

"Sorry about the trying to kill you thing, but things have changed. I am back on Konoha's side." Was all Sasuke could muster.

"Bullshit!" was all Sakura could get out before Naruto and Hinata got in her way as she obviously wanted to finish what she and Sasuke had started earlier that day.

"Sakura, it's true. He really is back. No time to explain it. As your acting Daimyo, and As Hokage of the Hidden Leaf I am giving you a direct order. Chill out. I know things have been rough, but team seven is officially back together." Naruto said earnestly and Sakura looked in his eyes for a few more seconds in hopes of finding some touch of hypnosis/genjutsu.. anything that would explain this.

"Understood," She relented, "but this is not over Sasuke. I had to make a quick decision as to who was the bigger threat and as you were here in a defensive stance in front of Naruto I took out the other oppressor."

A low growl came from the body in the crater.

"I guess it's time to get down n dirty boys and girls! I guess we're the Neo Sanin" Naruto said with a slight grin and grabbing Hinata's hand again then letting it go... "But quick question Sakura...how did you get here so fast? You were over a day away"

"Long story short. The Nanadaime Hokage from an alternate future timeline sent me this... It apeared from nowhere with the words 'hold tight Sakura nii-chan. It's going to be a bumpy ride.' I was about to let it go but I was forty feet above those guys on the cloud and had a decision to make as I started to descend quickly. It does however have the official seal of the hokage, if Nanadaime rather than Rokudaime is on there" She handed Naruto a scroll with a Hiraishin Kunai attached to it. It simply said...

'Oji Sandaime had this globe thing that I started figuring out how to use after I became hokage. As you were still alive and well here, with your other you's permission I thought this might help. Instructions, and such are included. Now go Kick some Ass Naruto Ani-sama! PS. 1. Kyuubi's name is Kurama. Show him respect and eventually he will do the same. I saw what you did when that Zeus guy tried to take him over which convinced both myself and your older counterpart to send your kunai to you. 2. Take care of Hinata -nii too. If she is anything like the one in my timeline... You are a very lucky man! Also-3. Hanabi will kick both of our asses if you let that Hinata get hurt either. '

Naruto took a few seconds to study the diagram and saw how complex the instructions were, but decided to use the Kunai anyway as he had ran out.

"If you're done playing with your letter we should really try to stop these guys." Sasuke wisely suggested.

But the one whom Sakura had hit was Zeus who was now standing side by side again with his brothers.

"The whore who decided to attack me. Leave her alive. I want to make her suffer as my plaything.

"Well, Ms. Haruno. You seem to have bought us some time." Obito said before throwing his arms out forward and large branches spread like wildfire from him and closed around Hades, but the trees instantly died and fell as dead ashes making Obito scream out.

Kakashi, despite himself leaped in front of the herald of death's oncoming swarms of locus and used his own version of Sasuke's chidori stream killing most of the bugs, blocking Obito, but not before succumbing to a few of the stings/bites which kills him with only seconds left to say his peace to Obito.

"I have now paid my debt to you and Rin for failing you." He turns to his original genin team. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I never thought I would live to see the moment the first genin team I ever passed united again. If only for a moment. It was worth it." His final words.

'Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura scream. Naruto's eyes immediately go from their normal shape to a horizontal slit. The Kyuubi Kurama wanted to run wild, but had not forgotten what Naruto had just done for him.

**FOCUS GAKI. ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR EMOTIONS RUN WILD? I MEAN I DON'T MIND THE FREEDOM, BUT I DON'T FORGET MY DEBTS. NOW LOOK AT YOUR MATES. HEAR THE TORMENT IN THEIR WORDS, AND KNOW THAT I AM NOT THE ANSWER. NOT THIS TIME. **

Sakura screams out again, and something unexpected was said by Sasuke as he allowed a single tear to run down his face.

"Sorry for making you worry...Sensei."

**'Get a hold of yourself Gaki.' Weep later, but for now use my powers to crush the enemy.'**

Naruto quickly regains control of himself, and summons ten kage bushin in Sage Mode that he had drawing in the natural energy around them, and the other two he had hidden back in the forest release and transfer natural energy to replenish him after making so many clones already in sage mode which takes him back to full power sage mode to force the extra Kyuubi power back down, and gain a semblance of control of himself again. And as much as Naruto appreciated who he now knew as Kurama's offer of help, he could not chance a slip and Zeus taking control before Sasuke could counteract the effect. Four of the clones created Rasen-Shurikens with the help of the other clones, and attempted to end this senseless battle in one fell swoop. The clones threw the four rasen-Shuriken, and even as the three brothers scattered, it was too late. Naruto's attack had expanded to reach his foes and annihilate all three down to dust.

Now one would assume this was a time to celebrate, but it was not to be so as a slender woman with a cold elegance, a lilac low cut gown and shoulder length hair walked to the edge of the cloud and lowers her head, mourning.

"That is four of my family you have killed," She said sadly. "It is an ever going cycle. We killed the titans of our world to become it's rulers, and now you children have killed my husband. My king. My husband made you a promise that I will now follow through on. As I am not foolish enough to face you head on, you will still know my family's suffering. This is my kindness repaid to you. We would have ruled you all fairly should you have submitted peacefully. We would have given you powers untold if that is what you wanted. But now all you have earned is oblivion"

The red haired, green eyed goddess raised her hand and as if from out of thin air a little boy appeared before her on the ground. She picked up said baby, and touched his stomach which made him scream out in agony. She waved her hand again and dropped the baby off of the cloud and said as it began to descend.

Karin leaps up and catches the baby, and Sakura runs over and realizes it's the True Daimyo, which means that the chakra shields at the estate were destroyed somehow.

"You will find that you will not be able to heal your little prince-ling with anything but ambrosia, and that is not something we shall give to such an ungrateful, and hateful world. So says Hera"

"We'll see about that!" Sakura proclaimed as she was determined not to lose anyone else today.

But then things got even worse.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked as she tried using her healing technique to pull the poison out, but her chakra was being rejected.

"Karin!" Sasuke called and his Taka teammate immediately drew blood from her arm and dripped some into the child's mouth. The blood was ejected from the child's mouth as if by an invisible force.

Two frantic moments later Daimyo Kirito was dead.

One minute later Ivaria arrives with her sisters with even more bad news.

"People are falling left and right. The entirety of the Hyuuga clan has fallen Minus Lady Hinata. We were able to shield about 30 people or so, but we just didn't have enough time to protect everyone from this onslaught." Mira reported sadly to her Hokage.

Hinata's eyes glossed over as if her very spirit had left her body, and she collapsed, but was still somehow conscious.

Naruto looked as if he was ready to snap by now. Sasuke smacks him on the back of the head and a venomous look from Naruto did nothing to dissuade him.

"Get a grip Dobe. Your girl needs you right now. Hinata needs you more than ever." He said offhand.

"Please Hokage Sama. All is not lost. There may still be a way to fix everything. But there would need to be the greatest sacrifice for it to occur." Tova said silently.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto forces his sobs into words. "I will gladly give my life to bring everyone back." He cried out without hesitation.

The thought of Hinata being without her family now that those holes in her heart had finally been healed. Neji respected her, and her sister looked up to her instead of the opposite. His precious people were dead. If there's a way to bring everyone back, he would take it even if it meant hurting Hinata one more time. The needs of the village outweigh the needs of himself or his heart's desire.

"You don't get to do the self sacrifice. That would be our fate." Tova replied Sadly. "Mira and I will be sacrificing ourselves so that you might fix this whole mixed up mess. You may take 4 with you including Ivaria. If this works out correctly...you will never have met us, but you will remember us."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not sacrificing one more of my people." Naruto tried to object.

"No Daimyo-sama. It is your duty to do as we say. Do so and possibly save us all from this great tragedy, or the fifth day in the prophesy will spell the end of our world. We're already on day four." Mira announced. "It will not cause us pain. We will literally just go into a deep sleep to never return from. Kind of a suspended animation. But if this succeeds, we would have never left our time pocket bubble dimension. This..." She hands Naruto a pocket watch. "Will take you where you need to go started back about three to four years and lead you eventually back one year to right before this all happened."

Naruto reluctantly nods. To Sai who had returned, but looked a little worse for wear leaning against a tree.

"I told you to go home." He said lightly. "I normally would have you to come Sai, but you are beaten and battered, but I also need someone with ungodly, and over the top power. I am asking Sasuke to come along for this ride."

Sai gives a genuine smile and then says...

"If you need me to beat some sense into little pee wee" referring to Sasuke's endowment which Sasuke's eyes flashed back to his sharingan. (lol). "You know where to find me Naruto-sama." Which drew a small sad chuckle.

"Thanks Sai." Then Naruto turned to the other members of his makeshift team. "Sakura, my friend and teammate. I trust you with my life and to keep the lives of the teme and the love of my life safe. You and" to Hinata "I would not leave you here. If we can we will save everyone including Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi. Ko, and maybe even Hizashi along the way.

This seemed to shake Hinata out of her near coma like state.

"I am with you Naruto."

"I'm in Dobe." Sasuke then looks to his team. "I don't know if this will work, but I will seek you all out again, and reform Taka. I will try to reach you all before Orochimaru gets to you. You have my word.

They all nod.

"Kimimaro too?" Jugo asks hopefully.

"I never knew him myself, but I will try. It depends on how ingrained Orochimaru's brainwashing is in his conscience.

"We have also given some of the surviving shinobi seals. As many as we could before leaving. Even in the past, you may find yourself in need of them. Make sure not to forget the hand seals for them." Mira explained, fighting back tears.

"Supēsutaimurirīsu: Sātīn tamashī tekunikku no gādian'/ Space Time Release: Guardian of the Thirteen Souls Technique." Was translated to those going on the journey by Tova.

"You have a lot of explaining to do if this works. You three are Jonin yes, but you are using forbidden, and secret techniques as if they are academy standards." Naruto said with a hard tone from the losses in the village. He then continued with a tone with less of an edge. "But if this does work. Thank you, and we will try to save your sisters too."

Ivaria's normally stoic face allowed one single happy tear. The thought of seeing her 'sisters' again. Childhood friends closer than blood.'

The four stood in a square, backs against each other as Mira instructed them in what to do with Ivaria in the middle of the four, Tova and Mira laid down parallel beside Sasuke and Sakura. Ivaria bit her finger, and rubbed a little blood on each of the four passengers and her own vest, then with the little bit of remaining blood slammed her hand to the ground and yelled-

"Tengoku no jikan gēto: Tekunikku o shōkan (Summoning technique: temporal gate of heaven)!"

Naruto grabs a hold of the now floating pocket watch he was given, and pulls it back down to his side with more resistance than expected. The watch started going backwards, and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand in a slightly awkward protective gesture. There were five red flashes at once, and then they were gone.

The morning sky that would have normally come remained dark with the stars fading out, and life quickly disappearing from this world.

"What now?" Suigetsu with his sharp teeth snarling asked.

"We hope for the best. That is all we can do." Jugo replied.

"Sasuke-Kun" Karin sadly pondered as she and all around her slowly faded away.

Meanwhile...

Ivaria, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wake up on the ground but in what appears to be a war zone but they were thought dead most likely, partially buried underneath a shed being held up by metal post.

Resisting a gagging reflex Ivaria asks...

"Are you all with me?"

"I'm...Here." Naruto replies. "Hinata?"

"I...I'm h..here Naruto Kun." She replied quietly

"I'm grossed out, but I am here. Sakura?"

"Thinking I am the only one who is not bout to gag. Gotta love being a medical nin. Sasuke?

Sasuke activates his sharingan and looks around and is stopped cold by what he sees.

"Holy shit."

"Well what is it?" Ivaria asks.

"The Sanin fighting together and on the same side. How far back did we come?"

"I don't know, but If we get caught we're screwed."

"Since we are here, we will need at least one or two allies." Naruto finally adds after a few moments thought.

What will happen next?

AN: Sorry for the delay in the update everyone. I have been working on my other stories then needed a break for a while. Hope you all enjoyed. Also- Will be putting the poll back up regarding the character of Ivaria and who she might hook up with. Review and take the poll on my profile at the top to help decide who Ivaria ends up with. Have a great rest of your day. :)


	11. Pink Haired Medical Genius Sakura! Dan!

Yeah! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter in-PS. Going back and fixing some grammar in this chapter. So this one is updated as of 4/16/2014.

AN: Hey guys, and girls. I noticed that I was up to 11 reviews and just wanted to say thank you to those of you who take the time to review. It's because of you that writers know they are the reasons we authors keep writing. You encourage us, and ask us things which motivate us to not only answer, but further the story, maybe even taking ideas you all give us and incorporate them.

Ayrmed: I agree with you. Sakura was a little girl in every way pre time skip. And at the beginning of Shippuden it showed how much it still touched on a sore spot to talk about Sasuke. He hurt her so much that anything short of some sort of reluctance on her part would be a disgrace to her character, and I actually don't hate Sakura.

PhinalPhantasy: You introduced me to the concept of NaruXHina. I had never even considered those two as a couple, but now I can't see them with anyone else. At least not without some kind of major crossover allowing such a thing to occur. As for Danzo. Danzo does actually really love the leaf. His problem is that he loves it so much that he is willing to do some very dark things to protect it even if it means treason. Think Section 31.

Roxie.88: Thanks a lot for the intelligent and well thought out review questions. First, I can't tell you. That will ruin any surprises. (lol), second. As you wished. A new chapter two days after your request. (lol). :)

A very special thanks to MysticFireBlood who did the artwork for Ivaria. The pic for this fic.

Now without further ado...

Bloody Dance

Chapter 11: The Pink Haired Shinobi

PS. Naruto belongs to Shonen, and Kishimoto sensei! :)

Debating what to do next, Naruto, Hinata, Ivaria, Sakura and Sasuke finally decide that the only way to win over some of the Konoha shinobi was to jump past the frying pan and straight into the fire. As they were transported, the seal healed them, and restored their chakra which was an added bonus all but Ivaria did not see coming, but the sadness in Ivaria's eyes was evident.

Hinata who was also still engulfed by the sadness of losing her family remembered that in this timeline they were still alive, including her mother, and so she was holding up a little better, and placed a reassuring hand on Ivaria's shoulder.

"Any idea why sensei's.." Sakura paused for a quick second to compose herself as she felt tears trying n to form "former teammate did not insist on coming back with us, or instead of one of us?"

"Probably in repentance for all he had done." Sasuke sadly offered.

Naruto laid down a piece of paper with the symbol of the hokage. He closed his eyes and quickly bit his finger, and placed his thumb upon said paper, and silently called out.

"Konoha no Hogo-sha: shinai kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Guardian of konoha: Summoning No Jutsu) Quietly summoning a headband with the Konoha symbol on it, he hands it to Sasuke and says;

"Do you know how hard it is to get one of those scratches off the Hitai-ite?"

Sasuke, not one to allow his shock to show said simply,

"You kept this old thing dobe?" but the words held a warmth as he was truly touched by his friend's devotion to bring him back home as a friend and shinobi rather than as a prisoner. .

"That's dobe-sama to you, teme."

They both smirked.

"Whatever dobe." Before his eyes caught sight of an Uchiha being killed, then vowed silently;

'Not another Uchiha will die this day.' Then as an afterthought he suggested to Naruto- "How about we make sure no more Konoha shinobi die today. I still don't know everything about Zeus, but the fact that you asked me for help tells me we will need Konoha to be at it's strongest when that time comes.'

Sakura looked up, and was surprised by what Sasuke said, and asked;

"Are you serious? If you are not. If you try to betray us, no force on this world will stop me from ending you. I assure you of that."

Sasuke, surprised by Sakura's venomous tone nodded, and gave off a small smirk of approval at how much Sakura had grown. He had gotten the drop on her diplomatic team earlier, but in a head on fight, she might have actually hurt him he had realized after thinking about the crater she left in their last tango.

Hinata and Ivaria placed dark visors over their eyes so they could still utilize their dojutsu gifts. Sasuke wondered why Ivaria did but thought better of it as she had two different eye colors and realized she might have a dojutsu. An eye related bloodline. Naruto removed his hat, and hokage coat and sealed them in a scroll. What remained was a dark green outfit that rock-lee had given him. Not spandex, but a special weight enhanced suit that he sometimes used to train. Naruto and his team still inside the structure leaping out of their hiding place, and immediately started taking on the enemy shinobi, but not killing them. Within moments over two hundred chunin and low level jonin enemy combatants were incapacitated but not before Dan, Tsunade's beloved lay dying before her.

Sakura had a split second decision to make. She knew the ramifications of changing the past. But that was what they were there for in the first place. To save Konoha and the very world. Sakura looked to Naruto who nodded his okay. She took off at breakneck speed until she was two meters away from the lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. Stop panicking and move back!" Sakura commanded.

Those surrounding Tsunade, her honor guard still on guard as they did not recognize the five newcomers. They just knew that the five of them wore the Konoha forehead protectors. Tsunade stayed firm.

"I won't ask a second time! You are considered the best medical shinobi in the world, but believe it or not, as you are almost paralyzed by fear, I am even better. I have a better chance of saving him with your help. If not, your love with be lost forever. Unlike you I have fresh eyes and can think clearly right now."

To everyone's surprise, Tsunade ordered everyone back. Sakura opened her medical scroll and summoned a bottle, opened it and poured a sealing agent into the worst of the exposed wounds, and began to extract the poison out of him which Tsunade was to frazzled to have even considered. Tsunade, while not completely trusting this new young woman respected the great confidence and competence shown while working to save Dan.

"Lady Tsunade. I need you to release the seal on your forehead. Yes I know about it. I need a super charged amount of chakra and my teammate is still busy toying with enemies."

Tsunade had already once learned not to underestimate this pink haired kunoichi's medical skills. She was distrustful of the new girl, but as she already knew about a seal that not even her teammates were, she released her Strength of a Hundred seal, placed her hands in a forward position and transferred a bulk of chakra directly to Sakura which surprised her, but not so much as to distract her from her task.

Sakura moved through some medical seals Tsunade knew, and then some she did not know. Once she was done, Sakura called her over a little closer. Tsunade hesitated, then moved directly beside her, and Sakura said;

"You can trust me Lady Tsunade. There is no need to fear or suspect me. I can do one thing to prove myself later, but not in front of everyone here as my own team does not know about this technique yet. It just finished charging for the first time."

Dan gasped for air, and tried to jump up, but was easily held down by Sakura as she finished the procedure. He saw Tsunade beside the pink haired girl he did not recognize, but calmed down as he knew he was safe.

Once Sakura had completed the repairs, and Dan was able to stand with help from surrounding shinobi who lightly cheered on the new Kunoichi who had saved Dan. Dan grabbed Tsunade, bloody and all and they kissed. Not bothered by the blood, nor the sweat or dirt they just enjoyed melting into each others embrace further.

Two shinobi appeared before them with at least three anbu hidden in plain sight. Sakura did notice them however. One being Hiruzen Sarutobi. The other she had learned to have the Sense not to trust. Danzo Himora. Sakura slowly stood, turned to Hiruzen and then knelt before him, and addressed him;

"Sandaime-Sama." She said with such warmth the hokage was slightly taken aback.

He seemed genuinely surprised at her submissive attitude. He knew all of his shinobi, and the members of his anbu. He only knew of a few members inside the organization Root. Anbu under Danzo's control (AN: If you're into star trek, again think Konoha's section 31). But as Danzo seemed just as shocked when the five newcomers took the field-it was clear that they were not his. Danzo was not surprised by much.

"You seem to know me young lady, and you wear our headband, but you are not Konoha shinobi are you?" He asked with a slight edge.

Without rising she replied.

"We are Konoha shinobi, but as our mission is a double S class classification only the hokage are permitted to know of it unless Lady Tsunade, or my Blonde teammate gives me the order otherwise. While Lady Tsunade does not know it, she is my Shishou. That is why I can use all of her current techniques."

Tsunade was about to object when she looked over at Dan and decided to let the pink haired kunoichi finish saying her peace.

"I can at the very least prove one thing. Lady Tsunade. Hit me. Not at full strength or I will die, but hit me as if you wanted to break that boulder over there to the left of you."

Tsunade looked to Hiruzen who shrugged. He was curious. So Tsunade gave her a small warning, and put a little extra power behind it to see just how strong the young woman was. Sakura used her hands only covered by her gloves to block the attack. She was thrown back at least 4 meters. Sakura landed on her feet, but was shaking her hands trying to shake off the pain. Luckily when Tsunade trained her-she put up with much more punishment than that.

She walked slowly back to where The others were standing, and again knelt.

"Okay. So she is a powerful medical ninja who is strong. That does not make her a Konoha nin." Danzo pointed out.

Sakura then stated.

"I don't like you Danzo. You are a vile piece of filth who doesn't deserve his vest. However you do love Konoha and only want her protection, so I can respect THAT if not you."

This brought a small smirk to Hiruzen's face.

'If she is actually a Konoha nin I might get to enjoying their banter.' But then he said;

"Before I speak with you alone, or any of your friends, why should we believe anything you say? You helped us, but that might be a trick as you all didn't kill any of the enemy."

"Because there is a danger coming that will put this war in a category of a child's squabble. Hashirama-Sama knew this was going to happen one day, and my teammate in the blonde can prove it all. I can only prove to Lady Tsunade who I am and why I am here, but again I can not say anymore without giving away one of her most powerful jutsu secrets."

Tsunade shrugged. She didn't care as long as Dan was alive.

"Please set up a sound barrier. Only lady Tsunade, Dan and Lord Hiruzen may hear what I have to say. Code sigma one cobra two delta beta ram dragon one."

The code used was rather new at the time so the Anbu were surprised that she knew it. Danzo was perturbed that he was not being included and even more that his former teammate agreed to it. Hiruzen made Danzo step out of the ten foot radius and created the barrier himself. Sakura then bowed and turned back to Tsunade and said-

"I am your student from years yet to be. I am Haruno Sakura. Jonin. I am from what I believe to be 18 to twenty years from now."

Tsunade's eyes widen, then she calmly says-

"Your medical skills are impressive, but that still proves nothing."

Sakura smirked a little.

"I knew you'd say that Shishou!" She laughed slightly. Then she tapped the center of her forehead and placed a minuscule amount of chakra there revealing a pink crystal similar to the green one Tsunade had.

Tsunade's face betrayed the shock she felt when she saw that. But reigned back her emotions as their was one thing left for the pink haired girl to prove.

"I already know what your are waiting for, but the question is will the anbu try to kill me as I power this up?" Asking Hiruzen who held his hand informing the anbu to hold.

Sakura released the Strength of a Hundred seal, and her face showed the change, and Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's face and could tell it was her technique. Tsunade then says;

"I just recently perfected this technique, and moreover I promised myself I would never teach that technique to anyone. It's applications could be extremely dangerous in the hands of our enemies. Sensei, she is definitely my student," she resignedly admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are better than I am in eighteen years. You are more scary then than you are now," which made Tsunade smirk a little, but Dan and Hiruzen's backs stiffened a little. "Oh yeah. I should warn you. If my raven haired teammate Sasuke Uchiha, named after your grandfather I believe is near Orochimaru-Konoha nin or not he might try to kill him. We all trust him as much as we trust Danzo. No offense to you as Sanin's sensei. They don't have the best history. Master and Student. I will explain more of that later, but Sasuke is strong enough to take on the snake."

"Understood. I will need to know why you are here soon, but I appreciate you coming to our aid so quickly. Also, aside from his fan girls, Orochimaru does tend to get on people's bad sides. So if you and your Raven haired teammate were trained by the sanin, why do you seem to keep deferring to the blonde one."

"Oh. He was trained by Ero Senin," Sakura blurted before she could stop herself. She had been hanging around Naruto too long she had mentally chastised herself. Dan, Tsunade and Hiruzen immediately burst out laughing and new who she was talking about. After Hiruzen wiped away the tears in his eyes he apologized for his lack of decorum and asked her to continue telling about her team."

"Well Ivaria is double S classified as well and I am not authorized to even know much about her. I just know she is loyal to Konoha. She showed up a few years before we came back in time, but she seemed really close with Tsunade shishou."

At this Hiruzen wondered just how much trouble Tsunade caused in the future.

"As for the the girl with the long raven locks, she is Hyuuga, but have contacts in her eyes as well as protective eyewear. She does not want to be targeted for dojutsu thievery. The blonde again is something special."

"Is he your someone special?" Dan asked, and Sakura slightly bopped him on the head before remembering whose boyfriend that was. She apologized quickly to both Tsunade and Dan. The latter who was laughing at the look Tsunade gave her. Sakura had apologized right in time.

"He used to have a crush on me when we were kids, and I was mean to him, but we ended up close, but as friends. He is with the Hyuuga girl. I won't go into details on that. Should they want to share their story it's up to them. As for why Naruto is so special... He is my hokage (Leaving out the part about him acting as Daimyo-making him royalty). If Jiraiya sensei wrote his book yet, Naruto was named after that main character."

"Is he Minato's son?"

Sakura had realized that maybe she had said to much. She didn't even know if lady Kushina was pregnant yet. Hiruzen noticed and then said-"

"This information too shall be considered double S even from Minato for the moment. I have heard the term double s in my studies but I thought I was just a joke put in there by Hashirama -sama as he was the more relaxed of the two Senju Brothers." He tried to joke to alleviate some of Sakura's concerns. Sakura reluctantly continued.

"Lady Kushina, and lord Yondaime die in an upcoming battle, but leave Naruto in your care." She edited so she would not damage the the time line before her friends were born."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Then you are likely going to love this. Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all students under Hatake Kakashi."

That made Hiruzen stop cold. He did not ever expect Kakashi to recover from the loss of Obito and Rin. Much less so expected Kakashi to ever let a group of Academy graduates pass his test. To say these three did is amazing. But there was one last test Hiruzen had to give before he would except everything Sakura said as fact. He asked;

"What test did Kakashi give you to pass?"

"That insufferable bell test. Use teamwork to get it. We failed that test, but we still acted as a team unit. Sasuke and I shared our food with our 'dead last' teammate Naruto even when instructed not too by Kakashi Sensei. He said we had learned the meaning behind the test and passed us."

"I find it hard to believe I would pass anyone, but if it took me until your generation to pass someone it is conceivably possible." Kakashi said as he appeared as if out of thin air."

Sakura wanted to pound him, but the look in his eyes were not one of her loving sensei. These were the eyes of a cold heart-ed anbu black ops captain who had not had his emotions neutralized after losing two of his closest friends, and teammates. Sakura considered telling Kakashi for a moment that Obito was not dead. But thought it better to wait until a later time.

"Sorry for disobeying Professor, but you can be too trusting sometimes. I believe she believes who she says she is, but it would still be prudent to watch them closely. She already said that the one with the sword wants to kill Orochimaru-sama."

"She's who she says she is Hatake-san." Tsunade said. "Not even the Sharingan can copy my Strength of a Hundred seal, and she has it.

Kakashi let out a small grunt of acknowledgment and accepted the order to have Naruto, Sasuke, Ivaria and Hinata brought to the Sandaime. But something unexpected happened. A large fireball was shot at the 'hokage' who had just stood up. Without thinking Sakura leaped in, and pushed 'Hiruzen out of the way.' After standing up Hiruzen turned out to be Kakashi and the Kakashi who was just their Hiruzen. That was her actual test of loyalty.

"NO MORE TESTS!" Sakura demanded. "MY WILL OF FIRE and that of my friends burns like lightning across the night sky! Now trust us or not. That is your decision, but these games are over. There are still real enemies that need to be defeated. Do not make me and my team regret revealing ourselves to you. We could have just as easily stayed hidden and allowed our fellow shinobi to die, but we didn't. THAT was the real test!"

The three words 'WILL OF FIRE' was heard by all now that the barrier was secretly taken down. Everyone that was left fighting in her area that were of Konoha did not care who said it. It was Konoha's battle cry and it was heard. Even Naruto who was on another battlefield barely heard it, but it was enough. He heard his friend's cry and was encouraged to end the fighting quickly.

He yelled over to his team.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Ivaria. Sakura made the call. She called on us to show how hot our will burns! Time to speed things up a bit. Naruto while still in henge to hide is resemblance to the Yondaime for now.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke allowed small smirks to appear on their serious faces, while Ivaria fought on in silence, and her face still emotionless, feeling slightly out of place.

'It's for my 'sisters' Ivaria kept telling herself. 'It's for my sisters.' Which helped focus her, although she was almost hit by an arrow shot at her. Thankfully Hinata spun around and used her Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation) just in time. The look in Ivaria's eyes informed Hinata that she was back in the fight and took to heart what Naruto had just said, and pushed herself even harder than she had been before. She would do this for her mother who was not yet dead in this timeline.

Let's finish this! Sasuke said as he performed a fireball jutsu, disabling his last opponent which caught the attention of the other Uchiha in the immediate area as that was an Uchiha family jutsu. Sasuke then realized his small blunder, even keeping his instinct to use the sharingan in check but shrugged it off and looked around for his next 'prey.'

Naruto on the other hand had no such qualms about using his senjutsu style taijutsu while in a henge sage mode. This did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya whom Naruto had not noticed yet, as he was in his Jonin gear. Naruto tore through the enemies as if they were not there except for some of the elite jonin who gave him a bit of a hard time when they teamed up.

After nearly two hours the battle was over. Sandaime -sama, his anbu, Danzo, Tsunade, Dan, and Sakura met up with Naruto and and his group. Naruto was the first to speak, as he knelt before him.

"Old man Hokage. Man is am I glad you're around. I have a lot to tell you." Naruto blurted, allowing a small part of his childhood self through.

Hiruzen did not like being called old, but let it pass for the moment.

Danzo decided enough was enough.

"Why are you here?"

"To stop a great force from destroying Konoha in in about twenty or so years. We lost the battle, and the fire daimyo, and his son was killed. I was named as his successor. I will go through all the details after I get some Ramen, and not a moment sooner."

'Definitely believe he is at least related to Minato-Sensei now. He loves his Ramen.' Kakashi deadpanned.

"I am not sure I can trust that. Proof of being from the future not withstanding. We will need more than that." Hiruzen said as he saw a yellow flash appear before him.

"Hiruzen-Sama. Who are these people? I received word from the battlefront in Suna that there were new players on the field here. I see they are kneeling, so should I take that as a good sign?" Asked the Yondaime Hokage.

"It's fine Minato. I will keep an eye on them. But for now I seems as if they are the leaf's newest very formidable allies."

"I like when those are terms are put together regarding Konoha" The Yondaime allowed as a small joke.

Naruto held his eyes downcast, and spoke directly to the Sandaime Hokage-

"I bring the proof you seek. But it is for your eyes only."

While Naruto is leaning over, Kakashi who had just arrived notices the royal seal tattooed on Naruto's neck, and is caught off guard as that tattoo can only be given by someone of royal blood with a very special ninjutsu.

AN: Where did Naruto get that Tattoo since Kiritio had only been a baby, and the Daimyo and his brother had already passed on at that point. What will happen next? We'll find out next time in 'Bloody Dance. :) Ja ne!


	12. Sasuke's Burden I'm Finally Home!

Hey all. Welcome back! :) Thanks for the love in the reviews, and the awesome PM's. I am humbled, and just wanted to take the time to say thank you. PS. 490 more words than this chapter's last incarnation. :) My last version of this story had nearly 40 reviews by chapter 11. :'( Heartbreaking. But for those of you who are still reviewing, this chapter is for you.

Ayrmed: Thanks for your feedback. I think it would be more amusing than anything else to see how Sakura would be if she was related to Tsunade. New story idea for you? lol. :)

ON A SIDE NOTE. I FIGURED I WOULD START RECOMMENDING AWESOME NARUTO STORIES IN THIS ONE. THAT WAY YOU ALL CAN SEE WORK THAT I CONSIDER FAR SURPASSING MY OWN, AT LEAST UNTIL MY SKILL IN WRITING IMPROVES. TO START, I RECOMMEND LOOKING AT AYRMED'S NARUTO STORY Love's Never Easy . IT'S NARU/HINA AND IT IS VERY GOOD. I HAVE MORE THAT I AM POSTING, MOST LIKELY AT LEAST ONE MORE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. :)

This was my second longest chapter in this story so far (less than 200 words less than chapter 3: An Uzumaki Destiny before the revamp. Let's see if I can beat that) as it is more story driven. I hope you all enjoy. :). Scratch that. Now 200 words longer! Yeah. lol.

Thanks for the love all. Now on with the show.

Chapter 12-Sasuke's Burden

SASUKE's POV

The battlefield-

Sasuke ponders as he walks over to meet up with his teammates, the hokage, and that piece of shit Danzo.

'It's been years since I took on Orochimaru, and sealed him within his own cursed seal mark he placed on me, and the unfortunate death of Itachi at my hands despite me only winning because he was so sickly at the time. I don't know what to do.

We have somehow overshot our destination by many years. We have the Yondaime as the sitting hokage and the professor is still here as the Sandaime. We have all three Sanin, although one of them is still only alive until he betrays the leaf. Despite my overwhelming need to be an avenger in the past, that burden lifted, I still must pay for my sins. Whether it be with my life, or by taking life to protect the home I left so long ago. I have a second chance, and I won't screw it up. I will protect Konoha with my very soul. But most importantly-I will save my clan somehow while keeping Konoha safe."

As I arrive I see Orochimaru first, and I immediately and involuntarily activate my Sharingan. Orochimaru quickly senses my killer intent, and grips his kunai but replaces it as I quickly disengaged my sharingan. I say to Orochimaru and Danzo respectively...

"I am pretty sure you don't know our stories in full yet, but know this; if you push for the decimation of the Uchiha clan, or 'you continue to do experiments on innocent children, you will find that this particular Uchiha is powerful enough to put an end to it. I have already killed you Orochimaru," hoping to at least shake the snake sanin's confidence slightly "and I will push myself to to the very brink to protect my clan and my village from your Tyranny Danzo."

"You make accusations steeped in madness and that are cause in themselves for your death stranger," Danzo says with rage building in his un-bandaged eye.

Danzo pulls out a sword, and takes a swing at me with extreme speed. I smirk while I dodge it with ease, and pull out my Kusunagi with slightly greater speed and knock his sword back, and attempt to run forward, but with an insane burst of speed that I never saw coming, I was knocked on my ass by someone wearing a white coat and… oh shit! The Yondaime. As strong as I am Even I don't want to deal with him. And now that I am able to see him up close and personal, he looks a lot like the dobe. Wait. What?!'

"You're the dobe's father. Naruto's dad is the fourth hokage?!"

Minato had a small look of shock on his face as if I had just let the cat out of the bag. Minato knew his mate was pregnant then. I hit the nail on the head. I could not help but let out a small smirk. As Danzo tried to strike again, it was my teammate Naruto who stepped in and smacked his sword away, and told Danzo to stand down. Danzo looked incredulous that some snot nosed brat would presume to tell him what to do. Naruto showed his tatoo and Danzo immediately kneeled. Maybe hanging around the dobe this time might be more interesting than the last. But I am still getting this fight out of my system and finding out which of us is stronger.'

As Sarutobi -sama ordered, a hokage sealed scroll to be taken to the current Daimyo I noticed all of the anbu that were now surrounding us, not to mention the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Some I recognized. Some I did not. But the fact remains that we saved about five percent of the Konoha forces, and that will have some serious ramifications concerning the future of the hidden leaf.

(AN: Yes I know I keep switching between Konoha and the Hidden Leaf. It's for those who are only familiar with one or the other. Dubbed/Subbed. Anyway, continuing).

After seeing the royal seal for himself, then testing it's authenticity with a small extension of chakra Minato kindly removed his tri-pronged kunai from my throat, and again I replaced my sword, turn to him and say...

"I am not here to face off against a hokage. I am loyal to Konoha, but I have seen things that lead me to believe that Orochimaru and Danzo are the biggest internal threat the leaf has ever known. Maybe not yet, but they will be..."

I wanted to continue, but the dobe interrupted and all but told me to shut up. That stupid seal, and hat might be going to his head. Glad he didn't actually wear it.

There is no longer that darkness inside of me running rampant, but we all have our burdens to bare. I am responsible for a lot that has occurred. I just really want to move forward. And now that I have this second chance, I will!'

Once the tension is somewhat out of the air we began our trek to Konoha. The new girl insisted on staying with myself or Naruto, but I didn't know why, but I allowed it as she did not appear to be a fan girl. I guess it seemed that team seven was now a five man squad.

We finally reached the gates of Konoha where after the sandaime and yondaime conferred in a sound proof barrier we are allowed in and shown to a hotel for the time being until we meet up and are to explain everything. I was not looking forward to this conversation. Fortunately the dobe suggested I change up the story of me defecting. I went to Orochimaru as a spy. Sakura might be able to help in case they use Inoichi's technique. Hopefully Tsunade is so wrapped up in this Dan to pay too much attention.

It's been three hours since we arrived, and we are being watched ironically like hawks by the anbu who don't realize that we all seem to be skilled enough to detect them.

I want to go speak to my family, but I know I will have to be debriefed. It is not something one looks forward too. Even I know the horror stories of Ibiki's mentor and direct predecessor. The Blood Moon. (AN:Name made up by me).

This Ivaria talks with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, but I have been left out of the loop. I still have a long way to go before I regain Sakura's trust, and even the dobe is being cautious it seems, but this new girl is a mystery. It's as if she fears me. Or she is determined to keep something hidden. Most likely a little of both.

Naruto has just been giving me his own debriefing and I was now relatively caught up on Konoha events. Sakura did not look happy with me having such information, and I could not blame her. But I will prove to her and the rest of my team that I am a better Sasuke than I was just hours ago.

Somehow.

A member of my clan's police force soon arrives and calls for me first for my 'debriefing.' As the Uchiha are Konoha's policing force in this time period I am not surprised. I am taken to a location in the middle of the village. One I am surprisingly accustomed too. I am required to surrender my sword which I placed a jutsu on to prevent tampering and theft. It's a little shocking to see that there's a secret underground facility beneath Ichiraku Ramen. As I entered this small, hot room, I activated my sharingan and noticed Danzo standing behind the mirrored window. I also saw my father Fugaku. It's strange seeing him so young, but it is good all the same. What I did not expect is to see Itachi standing beside them. As none of them are paying me much heed yet I deactivated my sharingan and stood rather than sit. I can't shake the feeling that I am not safe. Not yet anyway. And my instincts are rarely ever wrong.

A few moments later I hear the a slightly maniacal laughter. It is a light, and unassuming laughter, but dark all the same. They are trying to throw me off of my game. I throw out a derisive 'hmph' as he enters. A rather short masked man, brown hair wearing anbu armor circles me, my eyes following step by step. His mask is slightly discolored as his was a bit bluer than the typical gray. I saw him in history books, and I knew this could get ugly fast. I decided to take control of this interrogation before he could get a word out.

"I will speak to Itachi Uchiha only. He is the only one I will trust."

'On the other side of the door I imagine he flinched slightly at my demanding it be him that 'debriefs' me.

"Also- Don't try to use a transformation henge," I said smoothly. "I will know."

"You're standing, so you think that gives you the upper hand. You have a nonchalant expression which means you are concerned, but trying to hide your actual emotions. You don't get it do you kid? You don't get to make demands. You are either our guest or our prisoner; your choice. You are not one of our shinobi. You don't get to make demands. You and your friends may have conned your way into the village by helping us out, but as I understand it, you did not kill the enemy, and asked us not to do the same. The question is why should we believe a word you have to say." The legendary Blood Moon asked as he smoked his cigar.

'This time I harrumph slightly, and even more derisively, and point out again,' "Let me clarify. What I meant to say was Itachi, or the Yondaime, Sandaime, Lady Tsunade-as I owe her my life even though she doesn't know it yet. Or Jiraiya also of the Sanin. I know Itachi is here. Have Kakashi Hatake join him if you want, but I am not talking to anyone else."

"You just added five people to the list of people you will talk to. I will get added to that list at some point," he says as he gets up to leave.

'I smirk as I am amused at how he thinks he is getting to me. He has no idea of what I have been through and what torture it was training under Orochimaru. I turn to him and say;'

"I only said that to make your job easier. You already have the questions. But I have been put through more torture than you could ever imagine. So you can send in Itachi, or I can show you and those behind the mirror a taste of what I am capable of by way of a small demonstration. And for the record- where Itachi is now, I am stronger than him. Just for the record," I taunt lightly again.

That calm proclamation made Blood moon chuckle, and he shrugged.

He walks out of the door, and I find myself very annoyed, but decide it's time to end this game of cat and mouse.

I performed the Boar, Horse, and Tiger seals as quickly as I could, and I knew I was being watched, so I sent the fireball to the other end of this small room and called out;

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," and placed my hands in the requisite position and blew out a massive flame which destroyed the back wall, and about twenty feet of concrete behind it.

'Maybe that was not such a good idea. There could have been people behind that wall. Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.

'You're anxious, but you will be reunited with your family soon enough.' I said to myself while wiping the sweat off of my face from the now nearly scorching hot room.

Blood moon calmly walked back into the room, seeing smoke, and a few small flames that he put out. He looked over to the mirror and nodded. 'Itachi' came in. I could feel the slight vibrations in the air change, and immediately placed my hands in the release seal, and broke it to see Fugaku. I sigh, finally go and sit in the chair, places my hands on the table and I nod as he knew what they wanted.

Uchiha Fugaku, my very own father places chakra sealing cuffs on me. And I ask;

"I would have rather spoken with you second, but I will submit to you. My team's leader has given me permission to break protocol and tell you and Itachi the bare minimum, and I know Danzo is out there which does not help this situation," I say with more venom than I had anticipated.

"What do you have against Danzo? Why do you hate him so?"

"I won't answer questions about Danzo without my attorney here, and both hokage. Other than that I will answer you as freely as I can."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from here. I know it's hard to believe, but know that I am a Konoha shinobi."

"You performed one of the Uchiha's most prized techniques. Where did you learn it?"

"While you may not realize it yet, you did."

"That is not possible. I don't have time for games," Father stated in his stoic way. I smiled slightly, but did not say anything.

"Orochimaru-Sama informed me that you are a true Uchiha as only someone born an Uchiha could activate and deactivate the sharingan. That leaves me to wonder if you are a split descendant of Madara Uchiha. That would explain your impressive fighting abilities shown in battle."

"I am not. I am as I have always been a member of the Uchiha clan of Konoha. Not a splinter cell somehow broken away. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Son of you Oto-san, and Mikoto. Apparently best friend to the dobe, aka Naruto Uzumaki, Minato – Sama's son, and holder of powerful Uchiha secrets I will not reveal with Danzo present," Sasuke said while happy he could still feel that his sword's jutsu had not been cut off by his chakra bonds.

"Are you telling me that you are from the future?"

"Yes Sir." I replied respectfully and with a deference that surprised all present including me. "I don't fully understand how I got here, but I do know that it was to help protect and strengthen Konoha. To a level the world has not seen since the legend of Hashirama Senju. For our world is in peril. And Gaia, spirit of the Earth is no where to be found. (AN. I had too. Lol). I was told that these are SS class secrets and I am not permitted to say any more until such a time that my blonde teammate has a chance to talk with the sitting hokage, and the Daimyo."

"Danzo. Leave."

Danzo who had Itachi as part of his even more covert and dirty version of anbu known as the ROOT Organization was surprised at the coldness in the request. He would not have it. He walked in with indignation again showing all over his face and begins ranting, but quickly calms down as the leaf's chief spy could not be seen to be having a temper tantrum.

Father walks out of the room with the huge hole in the wall, and Danzo follows out of earshot of me, or so they think. I guess that's just another way I'm awesome.' I joked to myself, allowing a faint eb of a smile to appear but stayed vigilant.

"I am chief intelligence officer of Konoha. I will not leave this imposter to you. Konoha police or not."

"You are 'not' the CIO. Jiraiya-Sama is. You are just Konoha's dog with a bone. I am a member of the Konoha council. You are only a junior member and barely that while your mother still lives. So are you ignoring a direct order? Oh, and before you answer that... I know Itachi was a member of your root organization as I had him watched by a few members of my clan. I pulled him aside this morning and we had a little chat with Sandaime sama. He recommended Itachi be transferred to his personal anbu unit. Itachi accepted. Do not approach him again with missions. He is now under the direct command of the Sandaime, and of course the ruling Yondaime."

'My only thought at that very moment was that my dad, my father kicks so much ass.'

Without saying another word, the current monarch of the Uchiha turns around, instructs the ever stoic Itachi to retrieve the Sanin of Healing, Lady Tsunade with great urgency.

It's three in the morning when Tsunade arrives and she does not appear happy. She came with the tools he requested, and they entered the room with me again. I bow respectfully and she does the same. She is not as prude as her future self seemed to be from the rare interactions I had with her.'

"Sasuke," she began. "You claim to be Fugaku's son. I could do a blood test and that will take a few days to get a return, and after what you just told Fugaku, I doubt you would be allowed to go anywhere anyhow. I could get Inoichi in here..."

'I let out a low growl. I have seen Ino's jutsu. I don't want to actually have to deal with any of their family's jutsu.'

"Or," she considered..."I could use Fugaku and Itachi as a baseline, and test the familial chakra base as I have baby Sasuke's records on file in my medical scroll here. That will help things to proceed much faster, but it must be consensual. That means that you Fugaku cannot force Itachi to do this. As Konoha's chief medical officer that is my direct order to you. And after the look on Danzo's face as we crossed paths with him on the way I knew there was some sort of power struggle. So again I point out in matters of medical security...my word is law!"

'I look to Itachi who had finally entered the room. This is the Itachi from my earliest memories. He simply nods, and Fugaku, annoyed as he was nodded, and I nod.'

'After a few brief tests my identity is confirmed. My cuffs were removed and my father did something I never expected in all of my twenty years. He hugs me and I fight back tears. Even Itachi looked surprised. I step away and ask them to do the same.'

They do so. I inform them that I trust lady Tsunade with my life as she has already saved me from a near fatal coma once before which she gives off a slight smirk. I tell them not to be alarmed at what they are about to witness as it is very rare. I activate my sharingan slowly, starting with three tomoe. Then I upgrade it to mangekyo, and my father and brother both gasp. It was a sight to see. It was also worth this long night in this hot room. The pride in my father's and my brother's eyes right now is one I will always cherish. By then it was too late. The tears fell and again my father hugged me. I'm finally home, and accepted as me, and not following in Itachi's footsteps.'

'My chibi self is one in this time period, and I don't know how meeting him might affect either of us, so I should stay somewhat away from him for now. But I will get close to Itachi, and build a stronger bond than the one we had last time.'

'After father tries to give mother a slight warning, chibi me is left with someone named Kushina for a little while. I see her, and for the first time since all this began I tear up, and hug her with all of my might. She sees the genuine joy in my eyes, and for just a second I pray to kami that this is no dream turned nightmare, but I could feel it. It just somehow felt so real. Nothing could bring down my mood. But I still needed to talk with Itachi.'

After we leave, we head to my childhood home and talk and I mention a few things that happened prior to the Uchiha massacre, and little things such as being rookie of the year seemed to make my father smile, and my mother beam a little. Afterwards I asked Itachi to take a walk with me after requesting leave. It was strange having to be accountable for my every action now. I can't just do as I please. It is restrictive, but it is also joyous. I also can't forget what I promised Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. I won't allow Orochimaru to destroy their lives like did in our past life.

Itachi and I finally make it to training ground forty four. The forest of death as it was so perfectly named. I sit down at the edge of the beginnings of the forest as not many would venture out this far.

"Itachi," I asked cautiously. "Are you confident in Lady Tsunade's assessment that I am who I say I am?"

The younger Uchiha slowly nods.

"Good. Then I won't have to spend all day trying to convince you. I am from the future. A dark future where you Uchiha Itachi betray the leaf. Don't fret, and don't get defensive. I need to tell you everything first. In about eight months the Yondaime is set to have his child. It's a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. I don't know why it's not Namikaze, but whatever."

"His mother's last name is Uzumaki. But you just confirmed that the child will be a boy."

'I nod.'

"The day of Naruto's birth the nine tails is extracted from Naruto's mother, whom I didn't know who she was, but I have been given enough of the story from Naruto to know that. There is an Uchiha named Obito... he was a part of Kakashi's team with Yondaime-sama. He will use his own Mangekyo Sharingan to gain control over the kyuubi and free him to run rampant upon Konoha. I am here this time so I will fight if that does still come to fruition. Also-If the Uchiha clan does not fully participate, then the Konoha elders will start holding secret meetings in regards to the status of the Uchiha. Our cousin clan the Hyuuga fought bravely and assisted as much as possible. We need to do the same. Do whatever you have to-to convince father of this. Also make sure Danzo stays out of it. It would be best if Danzo was dead as the Uchiha clan would have been in much better shape as he is the main antagonist to the bonds the Uchiha have to the leaf, but as a leaf shinobi, I can not take him down. Not really despite all of my posturing. I am here, and I too will try but if we don't brave this storm, it's not just Konoha or our clan that will fall. If you tell father of the massacre, or the upcoming storm...the world as we know it will burn to cinders as a civil war will erupt in Konoha. That is not something we need."

"I understand. But why do you believe you can trust me? I love my village, but I would never put it ahead of my clan."

"Yes you would, because you believe in being part of something larger than yourself. You will do what is best for Konoha. There is something else. You will become one of Konoha's strongest shinobi. Even stronger than Orochimaru. I know this as I have seen him tuck his tail between his legs and high tail it when he faced you once in a lost battle scroll." I force down my smile which Itachi notices I'm sure.

"What will you all be doing now that you are here?"

"Helping Konoha to gather the strongest military force the world has ever known. Also- The fact that we allowed the other nations shinobi to live will be a very good toward a unified front when the true enemy reveals themselves.

Itachi's dark gaze told me that he was contemplating my words and trying to decide if I was telling the truth or just plain mad. It hurt that he did not immediately believe me, but he is a newly minted Jonin, so it is to be expected.

Itachi had never sits down, but just waited patiently for me to finish. Once done we began our walk back toward the back gate of Konoha. Itachi veers off toward home while I am to report to the hokage's office, and unaccompanied which surprised me. I walked naturally, but took in all that I could while doing so. Relearning all of the nooks and crannies of this great city, it's culture, it's beauty. I never realized just how much I missed home. As I arrive I am greeted by two anbu guards who lead me up to the hokage office. Once there I am greeted by the Yondaime. I bow and take a seat at his behest. The Sandaime arrives shortly after and I bow to him as well.

"Welcome young Uchiha. We have somewhat been brought up to date by your friends Naruto and Sakura. Although I am loathe to believe a word of it. But the fact that you convinced Fugaku of your identity does hold some weight." The Sandaime says.

"I understand sandaime-sama."

"I don't like how you are so respectful towards me, but so disrespectful toward my student. Why do you hate him as such?"

'That question caught me off guard. And I am sure he noticed my back arch in slight anger. I replied honestly.;

"Soon you will find that he has been doing illegal experiments on children. You injure him, but only enough to slow him down. He is joined by one of Danzo's Anbu Tenzo. A wood style user. This wood style user is the exception to many attempts by Orochimaru to create another shinobi like the Shodaime Hokage."

"Putting aside the fact that you just said Konoha has an active wood style user, which I will personally check into…that still does not explain your obvious anger," the Yondaime points out with obvious reservations about what this young man had to say.

"It will take me a little while to get to get to that part. By your command?" The Yondaime nods and he continues. "By the time I am seven a shinobi Massacres my clan, and I am the only one left except for the traitor. So I stay here and train. I lose most of my childhood connections and focus on becoming the best and become rookie of the year. I join team Kakashi and take that stupid bell test." At this Minato tries to hide a small smirk.

'So that's where that damnable Kakashi got that test from.'

"Well myself, your son Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruna Sakura become a strong gennin team. I was instructed not to explain much about your son just yet. It's just something he wants to tell you himself." Thankfully Minato-sama just nodded and I continued;

"We went to the chunin exam a few months after becoming genin, Orochimaru bit me and placed a curse mark on my neck, and Sunagakure betrayed us, but not as you might think. Orochimaru had killed their Yondaime Kazekage. But before that, in the forest of Death Orochimaru had placed his cursed seal mark on me. Before you ask to see it, it is now gone. Eventually the Sandaime who was sitting in as acting Hokage was killed due to Orochimaru using the edo tensei and the technique he used to try to defeat Orochimaru."

That froze the two hokage, and their expressions that I even knew the term would have been priceless had it been a less serious matter. I continued.

"The sandaime did however seal Orochimaru's arms with the shinigami summon. Well a few days later Naruto and I faced off against each other as I was much more arrogant, and to a point still am. I thought there was no way the dead last could be on my level as rookie of the year, but his hard work, and learning the Kage Bushin, and Rasengan made him an adversary worthy of being my rival."

Again their faces. This time I could not help it. I let out a small chuckle.

"You find something funny Mr. Uchiha?" The Sandaime asked.

"I apologize sir. It's just your expressions are priceless. Especially about Naruto knowing the Rasengan and Kage Bushin. I know the chidori if that helps."

They face faulted, but quickly recovered.

"I will likely want to see these techniques later," Minato-sama noted.

I nodded, and again continued.

"We attacked each other full force. Naruto had always strive hard for me to accept him as my equal, and I finally did, but we had to see who was truly stronger. Kakashi caught us before Sakura was caught in the crossfire as she had tried to break us up. Had he not intervened, she would have died." I said sadly. "After our attacks blew out the water towers behind us, it was obvious that Naruto had become more powerful than me. I was not happy, but I let it go." 'And now lets see how good of an actor I am. This is where Naruto instructed I really diverge.' "Well...a few days later I was approached by Orochimaru's sound four of five. He had founded his own village which was more like a massive laboratory. They attacked me, and I had not expected to be facing four jonin level shinobi. I did well considering, but I lost. Then they made me an offer on their master's behalf. Fortunately they left me to my thoughts. I was tempted by the power he offered. It would have allowed me to overcome the mysterious enemy who took out my clan, but not all turned out the way it was meant to be. I vanished like a thief in the night. Eventually I made it to Naruto's house where I explained everything and my plans to leave the leaf and be a spy. He supported the idea, but wanted to come too. I suggested he stay behind, and guard our teammate Sakura, and to inform you Sandaime of the situation as you two were close for some reason."

Sarutobi Hiruzen nods slightly and then brakes off and asks;

"How did a what...eleven year old learn the Rasengan. Minato hasn't fully finished the technique yet."

'Sasuke could tell this was a test, but one he was prepared for.'

"Jiraiya – sama taught it to him." 'Got you!' I thought with an inward smirk, then I continued. "You sent out what had become known as the Konoha eleven to rescue me. But it was not enough. The Jonin were too much for the genin and newly promoted Shikamaru Nara to handle. But the shinobi of the sand in an effort to avoid war came to our aid and saved those who were in pursuit of me from the sound four. The curse mark had started to warp my mind. I saw ally as enemy, and enemy as ally. I fought Naruto to a near draw, but I ended up the victor. I then left with Kabuto Yakushi whom we found was loyal to Orochimaru."

The yondaime nodded as if recognizing the name.

"I was lost. I trained for three years under Orochimaru and became powerful, and even betrayed him, but because of him warping my mind I could think of nothing else but vengeance against the man who kidnapped me, but I could not remember who I was inside. I was just full of hatred, and by then Konoha had listed me as a missing nin. It had taken a few years, but Naruto, with Itachi's help found me, and was able to get that damnable programming out of me, and I recently rejoined Konoha.

"There is more you are not telling us." Yondaime stated.

'Damn!'

"There is, but as Naruto is my hokage, I must defer to him for now. At least until we find out where we belong."

Minato decided to make me pay for that last statement after asking one more thing.

"Why is it that you didn't know I was Naruto's dad? And two you can tell him to drop the henge. Both Uchiha and Hyuuga see through it and say he looks just like me.

'Reluctantly I answer.'

"You die sir, and Sandaime has to step back up for now as Jiraiya sama refuses too, and he is too busy setting up his spy networks. Naruto's identity was hidden to protect him from your enemies, although there was another reason, but I believe that is something Naruto should definitely be the one to tell you."

"Well it's obvious you are a Konoha shinobi now, and it is also obvious you are loyal to your hokage, despite him being a fetus at the moment. And for the record I did not appreciate that information being blurted out like that. (AN: LoL). But regardless...I do believe we can reinstate you. I too have spoken with Naruto a little this evening, so I know you left Konoha as a genin, and just recently came back. Even though you were a Jonin in the sound village, we don't recognize a village that does not exist yet. So I am reinstating you with the rank of genin. Dismissed!"

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I WORKED REALLY HARD TO GET THE EMOTIONAL EDGE JUST RIGHT. I WANTED TO CONVEY JUST HOW LOST SASUKE WAS FOR ALL THESE YEARS, AND HOW HE IS NOW FINALLY HAVING THAT SENSE OF HOME AGAIN.

ALSO-I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND Zerojackson's The Winds of Change

It's awesome!

There are more recommendations to come later on down the line.

Oh yeah. Also if you like Teen Titans, or Young Justice, check out my Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate. FAIR WARNING. MATURE CONTENT WARNING. VERY SERIOUS AND VERY VIOLENT. RATED M FOR SEXUAL VIOLENCE AND UPCOMING BRUTALITY. IT'S CONTENT SHOULD REALLY ONLY BE READ BY 18 OR OLDER PLEASE. I HAVE NO WAY TO MODERATE THAT, BUT IT'S BASED ON DEFYING THE ODDS OF BEING BULLIED AND ABUSED. JUST FYI.

WELL, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, AND CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP SOON. 'BELIEVE IT! DATEBAYO!'


	13. The Daimyo's Amusement: A Kuchiyose!

Hey, good Monday morning all. Decided to write a little extra on this chapter so sorry for it being a little longer than usual. My longest chapter to date.

Replies prior to me posting this were answered in chapter fourteen. Chapter 14 is brand new and not and amended chapter. Enjoy these two chapter updates. :)

AN: While not technically a full on lemon AT ALL, there is a minor scene at the end of the chapter so be for warned.

Now please enjoy this next chapter of Naruto: Bloody Dance!

Chapter 13. The Daimyo's Amusement

Naruto's P.O.V.

6:00 a.m. Shortly after Sasuke's meeting with the Hokage.

'I have just found out a bit ago Sasuke was just told by the Yondaime that he is a genin, and I have been on my sides crying from laughter for the last forty five minutes. I finally calmed down and my face was so red that Sakura insisted on giving me a checkup when she arrived back at the hotel. Fortunately Ivaria informed her of what happened, and Sakura for once did not hit me. Mostly because she feared what Hinata might do in that instance since she knew we were officially together.'

'I have a minute before my meeting with the Daimyo. I wonder why he wants to meet me alone. And he came to Konoha at that. My Hinata-hime is coming with me thankfully. I was so worried about this meeting, but after the Sasuke news and my hime offering to come with me, and being allowed to do so by the Daimyo's advanced scout. But to my surprise, Sasuke arrived and fell into step along with Sakura, and our newcomer Ivaria'

'We received a knock on the door and upon opening it, there was a an anbu. It was time. We made our way to the hokage tower and made our way up to the roof for some reason. Once we arrived, we all knelt before the Daimyo. I am sure I also caught a glimpse of Asuma-Sensei standing with the Daimyo's Ten Guardians. I allowed a small smile despite myself. It's good to see him again.'

I noticed that the three Sanin, and the Hokage had joined us, but no Danzo. My smile widened even more.

"Arise young warriors, and step forward," he commanded.

'We did as beckoned to do, and slowly walked forward. I had forgotten how unnerving royalty...real royalty could be. We could all see that the Konoha shinobi and the guardian ten were expecting us to do something, but did not move to intercept us. They all just stood on either side of the Daimyo respectively.'

"I have been given bits and pieces by my generals. Sarutobi and Minato. But I feel there is much more to this story than we have been told. Now tell us with no major omissions. And make it brief. Why are you here?"

'I smiled slightly at his demeanor, and his upfront attitude. I took his invitation and went ahead;

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Namikaze Minato, and I just learned of my mother's name recently...Uzumaki Kushina. We are from approximately twenty years in the future." 'I stop and take a breath, and begin again. "I am the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves. Normally we would request permission from you Daimyo-sama, but Konoha was under attack, so granny Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage got the heads of most of the remaining noble houses of Konoha to vote to put me into office and skip me from genin to Jonin as I was the only one in my age group not chunin at least and I was named as her successor. The reason such a drastic action was taken was in part-a recommendation left by the Sandaime, and her own judgment. Reason number two. I was the strongest shinobi left in the leaf at the time. Even more so than Kakashi of the Sharingan, and he is pretty amazing." I admitted proudly. "And lastly and most importantly-

Back in the time of the first Hokage Senju Hashirama there was a secret battle against a group of people who called themselves Olympians. They had powers that made the Sanin look like pieces of tissue to be torn through. No offense." 'I can't believe I just said that with all three here.' "Hashirama-sama was able to defeat what I believe was four of them with great help, but no one knows who this mysterious help was. They were not killed, just forced back into their own world by a stone of some kind. It had seals on it that the Lady Tsunade did not recognize when the broken pieces were brought to her. The thing that surprised us all was the fact that she could not break the rock further, even in frustration. Her strength is the stuff of legends," I sheepishly admitted.

'I took a breathe, and planned to continue, but was stopped momentarily by the Daimyo.'

"One quick question. While none of this seems believable...at least one part is entertaining so I must ask. Why were you the only genin left in your age group?"

'It was hard not to sigh, but I kept it to a minimal one.'

"Because while my best friend here 'pointing at Sasuke' was under the influence of an enemy of the leaf at the time I went off to train with Ero... I mean Jiraiya-shishou while he did research for his Ichi book series."

'I could have sworn I just saw Jiraiya smirk a little. But it was short lived as Tsunade ''''gently''' nudged him.'

'I did not expect what had happened next...he clasped his hands together like a giddy little school girl and smiled a slightly perverted smile. I shook my head and figured out a way to turn this to my advantage if it came to that.'

"Okay. Continue with your tale young warrior."

"...Well a few days later while out on training exercises Konoha was attacked, and destroyed. Jiraiya was already dead by that point, and Lady Tsunade had been killed. Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke here beside me..." Which drew everyone's attention to him, and weapons at the ready and hand seals brought up while the guardian ten immediately surrounded the Daimyo. "Sasuke will not attack him right now as he has not betrayed the leaf yet. There is still time for him to redeem himself in this time line. The Orochimaru that I knew was power hungry, and corrupt, but in this time, he has not been run out of Konoha...yet. He returned years later as the leader of his own village. The village hidden by sound, and the Sandaime ended up dying in that fight, but not without Orochimaru having what was thought to be irreparable damage to his own arms, preventing hand seals. But I digress. Sasuke is loyal to the Fire Country, and would not have come back in time with us otherwise. We needed to reform Hatake Kakashi's team 7. That was when we felt strongest despite exceptional new members Sai and Yamato. Anbu black ops members, so those were not their real names of course..., but even after all of the fighting and the wars, we still remained strong. Our will of Fire burned bright, and we still protected the Fire Country with all of our might. We were tested by other countries! We were tested at every turn, but our fire could not be put out. Our spirits made us stronger each battle won or lost, and that is why, despite everything, we are the strongest of the hidden villages, serving at his lord-ship's will even after the Olympians crushed the leaf...until..."

'I paused, saddened by what I must reveal.'

"Go on," the Daimyo commanded.

"Until we lost over two quarters of our village to the Olympians and all but your wife and son had been killed in the royal family."

There were a lot of ''Impossible!'s" thrown out by the ten guardian shinobi. I let something slip when I was accused of lying by Asuma-sensei.'

"I'm not lying Asuma-Sensei!"

This seemed to quiet everyone.

Asuma just took a smoke of his cigarette and shrugged.

"What do you mean by sensei?" The daimyo demanded. Seemingly having a harder time believing Asuma would return to the hidden leaf than him remaining a member of the guardian shinobi.

'I knew he had left the leaf for a while to serve here, but this was not the best time to let that slip out. But oh well. The shit's already hit the fan. Lets throw some more up there.'

"Asuma sensei is, or was should I say was the teacher to some of my friends. The new Ino Shika Cho. The successors to the original."

The Daimyo seemed to be getting annoyed, but told me to continue with the story.

"Well as I was of a noble clan myself, and was doing my very best to protect the fire country, and your wife did not trust Danzo as he had tried to step in as acting Daimyo, and tried to undermine what lady Tsunade did in making me the hokage-she asked me to do so.

"That Danzo creature is rather creepy," The daimyo surprised me by admitting."

I continued. "I did as I was bidden. I took on the burden, and she placed this seal on my neck," I said bowing further and showing him which elicited gasp from everyone including the Daimyo. I continued once the chatter ended. "I was informed by her that it is a secret seal that those of the royal house give to a new born family member, and as your youngest son was still only an infant he needed to be protected and your wife felt that she would die soon. I was officially adopted into the family to serve as Kirito's uncle, and to help raise him until he was old enough to take over for himself. She informed me that any attempt by me to kill Daimyo Kirito would kill me instantly and the seal would know if I had planned to have someone else do it. So I became his guardian, and some of my closest friends joined in that journey. The Olympians began another campaign against the leaf in the form of the mighty Hercules (AKA Heracles) who wanted to test his strength against our might. We fought, but soon his family joined the fight. Sasuke who was now free from Orochimaru's control joined the fight and helped us defeat the enemies, but the queen of these so called gods waved her hand and Kirito – Sama appeared as if by magic. She infused him with something and their was nothing we could do to stop her. Sakura who is our most powerful and skilled medical nin was unable to draw the poison out, and there was no time to try form an antidote. He died within seconds of being infected, and so did most of Konoha, and the fire country. We were lucky as we were transported back to this time-although we were not meant to come back this far from what I understand. We were only supposed to come back five years, maybe less." I said as I began to weep over our lost friends, and daimyo Kirito sama, and Sakura did the same.

'I am surprised Daimyo – sama allowed us to take a moment to grieve. Hinata grabbed me into an embrace, and for a moment Sakura allowed her defenses down to allow Sasuke to put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. After a moment or so he cleared his throat and we were a little more composed.'

"Forgive my lapse in protocol daimyo – sama," I composed myself and tried again to impart our reason for being here.'

"If this is a trick, it's a good show. But continue."

"After the fighting ended Konoha was destroyed yet again, and our spirits nearly completely broken this time until a hidden force of light transported us back to this time to try to strengthen Konoha. More so than it ever has been. One thing I have not revealed yet because of the backlash that usually follows , but I am a Jinchuriki, and Holder of Kurama. Commonly referred to as the Kyuubi no Yoko. He has helped me to save Konoha from a tyrant named Pein... and we have been building a relationship of trust so that we may become strong enough to crush them this time around as they had tried to take control of him.

'I was surprised I was not in chakra cuffs now, and pinned down. I guess being the son of Namikaze Minato has some advantages after all.' I snickered inwardly.

"Step forward and allow my ten to examine the seal on your neck. That will determine what happens next."

I did, and the seal was authenticated. The Daimyo shook his head, and sighed.

"Okay. So you are really my indirect descendant and I supposed that is worth something. Now you must prove to me your worth. I have heard of all of your deeds since you have arrived, including that little stunt the Uchiha here pulled in the interrogation chamber at the end...," he paused, then continued. "Do not activate that ability unless you are training or using that skill against an enemy of the leaf!"

'Sasuke slightly flinched, but bowed his obedience. I knew that Sasuke did not like being told what to do. The fact that he is listening and doing so humbly made me proud of the teme, but I will never admit that to him. I finally ask the Daimyo;

"What may I do to convince you that we are yours to command, and will protect the land of fire, and Konoha?"

"A few things actually. One. Who is this Pein that keeps being brought to my attention?"

"Pein was someone who tried to rid the world of wars and fighting, but was manipulated into doing the bidding of a masked assailant. He destroyed the hidden leaf, and killed almost everyone, but had something called the renne tensei which allowed those he killed to be brought back to life as long as the bodies had not started to decompose yet. I was able to get through to him after our fight. He died using that jutsu to bring everyone back to life as his physical body was very weak by then."

"Okay. Well I have thought on this for a moment, and I want you to fight your father. Not fatally mind you, but just so that I may see how powerful you are for starters."

"I will obey, but I must say now that while I believe I am more powerful than my father, I am no way fast enough even with my secret techniques. I would be destroyed by speed alone despite having a very high endurance level. His speed is beyond that of myth."

'The daimyo shrugs then points to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I could see my dad flinch at me not wanting to fight him, but while I was being honest, I didn't want to chance accidentally hurting him either now that I will have a chance to speak to him face to face. I have been too nervous too as of yet, but if I can prove my worth here, then I will push forward with everything I have.'

"Okay. Well this will be more entertaining anyway. You will pick two others to take with you to take on the three sanin out of your group. It will happen at the training grounds. You have four hours to prepare. Oh, and Uchiha, you may use your mangekyo for this should Mr. Uzumaki choose you for his team. But if at the end of battle, anyone is killed because of it you will be made an example of."

Sasuke looked to me and I nodded, and he in turn nodded to the Daimyo who seemed annoyed that Sasuke deferred to me rather than him but seemed to let it go.

We leave and go back to the hotel room once dismissed. I request a meeting with the Yondaime and Sandaime who agree to meet us in our multiple room suite.

Once they arrive Hinata uncovers her eyes, and Ivaria does the same. I offer Ramen, and surprisingly they accept, and Sasuke confirms their identities. I sigh, and prepare for what is to be a long talk once room service, aka anbu brings up the food. It was not poisoned as we all opted for the same item to be safe.

After giving a brief tale of some of his life, Naruto knew what to expect. The Hokage did not disappoint.

"If all of this is true, why didn't you tell the Daimyo? He is our leader." Gramps asked.

Again I sigh.

"Dad asked you to make sure I was taken care of and seen as a hero for taking in the 'monster' into my body. But that was not meant to be. You, Danzo, and the other elder council members decided that my identity must remain anon or else my father's enemies would find me and either kill me or use me against Konoha. So I was given my mother's last name as is wouldn't surprise anyone that a refugee child from the land of whirlpools ended up here, and you ordered that my real history never be divulged even to me. I was tormented as a child, but I tried to never let my smile leave my face as I would eventually become strong enough to be acknowledged as a shinobi. My job as a shinobi is to take care of things like this and to avoid concerning my daimyo with things he should be oblivious enough to consider trivial.

Growing up I promised I would not be looked down anymore as I had most of my life. I was sabotaged in school by the instructors. The only instructor who remotely took me under his wing was a young chunin by the name of Umino Iruka. I failed the test that Sakura and Sasuke passed, so another instructor, Mizuki - sensei told me there was a secret way to pass. I snuck into the hokage tower and stole the scroll of sealing. If I could learn a technique from it then I could pass. I took it out of the village and studied it and figured since the clone jutsu was my weakest, maybe the kage bushin shadow doppelganger technique would count so I studied until I learned it. I was always able to outrun the anbu, and jonin. I was sort of a prankster so they could not find me. But Iruka sensei did. I told him I learned the technique and explained what had happened. But then Mizuki sensei showed up wanting the scroll of sealing to sell to the highest bidder and to kill Iruka-sensei and I, and told me how the village saw me and why. Iruka tried to stop him from telling me. Iruka sensei was hurt trying to protect me. Eventually Iruka was taken down and in critical condition. I ran and hid like a coward as Mizuki called me a monster. But Iruka sensei called me a person and stood up for me. That was the first time an adult did that for me. Adrenaline surged, and I raced forward as Mizuki held up a giant shuriken to finish Iruka sensei. I managed to get to him in time, kneeing him in the face, knocking him back. Mizuki admitted that it was a nice move, but now I was going to die after Iruka sensei. I was not about to let this maniac touch my sensei. Especially after what he had just said about me. I used the new technique I had just learned, and summoned upward of fifty shadow clones which beat Mizuki to a pulp. He was not expecting a genin to have learned such a technique."

Minato turned to Hiruzen and said simply;

"Be very glad this has not happened yet. We still have a chance to make things right. And you have a chance to do right by my son." Said with an edge Hiruzen, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ivaria, nor Sakura expected.

"Minato.." an innocent Hiruzen tried to deny.

"Save it. For now you are still innocent. Naruto, I am so sorry to have put you through this. I will make things right this time. I promise. So please continue son." Feeling slightly weird about calling a twenty year old son.

I smile a little and nod then continue.

"You already know about the bell test etc. but it was there that I proclaimed I would be the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. But I wish it did not come about the way that it did. You know most of the rest of the story. But here are the highlights that might have been missed.

-Chunin exam. After our fight with Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen, Kakashi -sensei enters us for the chunin exam.

"Kakashi and your team of genin took on Zabuza of the bloody mist" Dad asked astonished we were here to tell him about it I'm sure.

I just nod hoping to get through the shorthand version of the briefing."

-I find Ero-Senin peeking and doing his 'research' and convince him to train me as Kakashi sensei was training Sasuke at the time. I learned to summon Gamabunta...

'I was stopped so fast by my father jumping out of the seat that I nearly leaped back myself. And I could not help myself. I asked very loudly.'

"What the hell dad!?"

"Gamabunta barely acknowledges me. Training grounds. NOW!"

Instead of arguing which I wanted to do a LOT right now, I knew he would not have lost it like that if there was not a very important reason. I grabbed Hinata's hand who seemed to slightly blush and we ran, and we ran as quickly as we could to avoid being placed on dad's bad side. We make it there in a time that would make Might Gai Squeal in giddy delight.

After a moment of letting us all catch our breath, dad begins again. \

"Summon him."

"Gamabunta?" I said, a little unsure about how summoning him in this time would work or even if he would come as I did not know if my contract was still binding here.

"Yes. I have tried to believe what you have said up till now, and I was starting to believe you, and the skill you showed on the battlefield impressed those who saw, but now show me just how strong your bond is with Bunta!"

"I will try, but my contract might not still be binding here."

"If you do it right, he will come. He might not be too happy, but if you summon him, and he accepts you 'again' then I will resign myself to believing everything that you have said thus far without question."

"Wow. No pressure there," Sakura whispers which elicits fits of giggles from the other girls, but that did not sit well...

"Am I missing the joke? I would love to be let in on it.." Dad said putting off mild killer intent.

"Why are you acting like this Minato? It's not like you. Calm yourself. Or is this some outside influence?" Hiruzen said as he looked around and secretly broke a hypnosis genjutsu on himself and Minato by placing his hands together and calling out..." Kaijo! (Release).

Dad immediately became aware of what had just happened and honed in on where it came from. Dad threw his tri-pronged Kunai in the direction of the assailant and he vanished and appeared in front of the semi-bandaged warhawk known as Danzo. For the first time since Sasuke returned I have seen him smile. Not smirk, but a big huge smile. I was tempted to ask him if he was replaced with some sort of double, but decided to let him enjoy the moment.

"Danzo old friend; why don't you keep us company until my son's demonstration is done. Then you and I will be having a very serious talk about what the term comrade, friend, and betrayer means with the Daimyo. If what you have to say amuses me I may consider this a warning, but know that I do not share the same bond with you that the Sandaime does with you as you were his teammate." Said with an edge that makes Sasuke's sword look dull. "I would suggest you not try anything. And tell Root to get away from this training field or else their heads will be on the chopping block with yours. Hope that I find my 'son's' demonstration in a spirit lifting mood.

What I had not noticed was that a few more individuals had arrived but were not close. They used binoculars to keep out of sight as to not disturb me from whatever Dad had seemed to be having me do.

He walked back over to me after his hidden anbu place chakra cuffs on Danzo, and I face the scary task before me as I remembered how much the boss loved me the first time we met.

"Can I have a moment before I summon him please?"

Dad shrugs, and I summon two kage bushin which run off into different directions once I notice there was an even larger audience.

I then turn to dad and make a request.

"If I prove myself to you... Please don't tell mom much about the future yet. I would like to do that myself."

He nods and them I remind myself of the crowd, so I decided to ham it up and to put on a show. I set down with my legs crossed and my thumb and middles finger touching on both hands. I could feel the sweat drop from Dad and Ero-Senin. After a moment of absorbing natural energy, my red sage jacket had materialized around me, and my eyes had transformed. I had achieved Senin Mode. I was now much more in control of my chakra, I felt nearly invincible as I had not had a chance to go into full sage mode for a while, and with my mastering of it, I could now hold sage mode for much longer periods of time."

With my much fine tuned senin hearing I heard Jiraiya say from a distance "Who is this kid?" as if almost in wonder. I smiled as I had always wanted him to be able to see that I mastered this jutsu as a way to honor his legacy. I turn in his direction and bow respectfully, and he knows he has been spotted. He stands up and returns the bow which brought me a touch of joy. I bit my thumb, and concentrated a large burst of chakra into a single spot where the blood began to drip. I slammed my hand to the ground and concentrated on summoning the most powerful Toad shinobi I knew of. What happened next was insane. Underneath me stood Gamabunta, and on his left and his right were the adult versions of Gamakichi and Gamatachi. I started to wobble, and my clones felt it. I guess it was from summoning such a massive force. There had to be a price. Fortunately my clones were still near by. They had been gathering natural energy for me, and released themselves. I felt almost as strong as I did a moment ago, and the vertigo was disappearing.

The brothers appeared to be fine, but Gamabunta seemed wobbly. They grabbed him and I yelled out-

"Boss!"

"What the in the 13 levels of senin hell is going on here Naruto? I know it has to be you. It's always you when I am called out into the middle of a freaking war zone, or some other madness." He accused while regaining his balance, then said. "Why is Konoha here. It was destroyed. Mt. Miyoboku was destroyed by that bitch queen, and the world eventually was enveloped. My sons and I were on a platform waiting to sink into the lava until we were just summoned. Katsuya was with us. We are not sure if she was able to make it."

"Katsuya!" Sakura yelled, running forward, tapping the mark on her head, and activating it, releasing some of the chakra inside. She bit her thumb and slammed her hand to the ground and attempted to summon Katsuya."

Amazingly enough, Katsuya was all burned up and was dying, but not quite dead yet. Perhaps some of the summons made it to Myoboku. Sakura immediately started treating her in hopes she was not too late. Tsunade joined her and 'assisted.' The few burns on The toad trio had vanished completely and and Katsuya's began to vanish too as the Katsuya of this time was unharmed. So I am assuming the healthy Katsuya of this time merging with her future self in addition to two Sanin level med nin are a force to be reckoned with."

Wait. What the hell? Minato too. Okay. Maybe I should sit down. I am losing my mind."

Dad smiled and said to Gamabunta;

"Seems I really am dead in twenty years then...,... Thank you for looking after my son old friend. You are not hallucinating, but somehow you have been summoned back here by Naruto. Seems just in the nick of time.

"Indeed. But something is off. I feel stronger than I have in about twenty or so years. I feel young and almost spry."

"You can't have reversed aged could you? Or possibly merged with your younger self?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh lord toad ancestors. I must be loosing my mind. The Uchiha has on a leaf head band again."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned to my dad who in turn turned to Ero-Senin.

"Hey sensei! You and I are going to have a talk about what is to happen with Naruto should anything ever happen to me. But in the meantime... Please attempt to summon Gamabunta."

Gamabunta looked at Jiraiya and then placed a hand on his head, as if he was feeling a headache coming on. But then looked at Jiraiya and nodded.

Jiraiya did as asked, and Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared before Jiraiya. What no one else seemed to notice was that the Daimyo had arrived just in time to see Minato place 'him' in 'protective' custody and had a good laugh. I noticed him, but just pretended he was not here. I could sense him from a great distance thanks to sage mode.

Gamabunta then inquired.

"Okay. If I am younger, and merged with my younger self... How are my sons here. They aren't born yet?"

Dad picked up the slack, answering while the Daimyo made his way ever closer.

"Maybe because they aren't born yet, there is nothing pulling at them like you seemed to struggle a little while ago."

"Okay." The daimyo began. "Good show and all but I will still have this battle. I am still not convinced of anything except the fact that young Uzumaki is who he says he is.

"Daimyo sama. The Sandaime and I are certain of who they are and that their motives are clear and true. I ask that you trust us at our word and allow us to incorporate them into the leaf appropriately. You know me, and Hiruzen and know this request would not be made lightly."

The Daimyo thought about it for what seemed to be an eternity, and finally said;

"I still want one fight. A good one. I think my wife would enjoy this. Heck. Let's make a spectacle of it. Invite the whole village. Lets see how this Uchiha fellow fairs against...hm..."

Orochimaru finally looks directly at the Uchiha who seems hell bend on ripping him to pieces. I am very happy to see Sasuke keeping his cool. Orochimaru asks him;

"Boy..."

"There is only a man here snake sanin..."

"While it's obvious you want your chance in the ring with me 'boy.' It would be wise for you to remember that I am one of the sanin. I have worked long and hard to achieve my status and you will show me the respect that title deserves." He said calmer than I expected. Then he continued with a simple question which made Sasuke smile. "Who instructed you in the fighting arts?"

"One. I am from the future so I have seen who you are, and your title means little to me." Taking a few steps forward to the sanin.

The Daimyo stopped his thought process and immediately wanted to see the drama. It was better than whatever was on television at home. (They have movies. It was shown in the first Naruto Movie. :) ). He listened intently as he too was curious what the 'boy' would say.

"I am the one who will keep you from falling off the path of what is right and true. I will be your shadow. As for whom instructed me... First it was father, and brother. Then Umino Iruka, then it was Hatake Kakashi, and finally... thanks for everything... sensei!"

I thought I was going to pass out. The air had gotten so cold and the silence was nearly unbearable. Then I had an idea.

"Sasuke vs. Orochimaru. Non-Lethal and full of violence. It will be a showdown for the ages. One of the Legendary Sanin whom I loathe and despise almost as much as Sasuke." 'I noticed a sneer from Orochimaru. Even now that snake bastard gives me slight chills.' "And from twenty years in the future. His very own disciple Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I love it!" The Daimyo squeaks. "Two weeks from today we will meet in the Chunin Exam Arena for this battle and a few other battles that may be used as promotion chances for genin, chunin, and jonin.

And all seemed to be well. I knew two things. One was that I was going to need to speak with my mother, and two, Hinata, Iruka and Kakashi sensei would need some serious training if they were going to be sanin level by the time the Zeus and the others arrived. Ivaria has proven how strong she is, but I will need to really look in on her to know just how strong she is. I know that she and her sisters gave the akatsuki a run for their money, but that might have just been a fluke. I mean three random shinobi should not have been that strong. Not even under granny tsunade unless they trained under her for many years. But she herself said that they were only trained under her for a short time. This warrants further investigation later.' I mentally noted.

"Hey Gamatachi." asked the Large yellow toad.

"Yeah? What is it Gamakichi?

"What's going on, and why is Naruto ani-chan wearing his sage armor. We didn't miss the fight again did we?"

'As soon as Gamatachi lightly popped Kichi on the head I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. I missed these two. I leaped off of Bunta's head onto Kichi's and hugged the big galoot. Then to Tachi's who in turn gently swatted me away, and started whistling. I laughed harder, and finally started the introductions, starting with the Daimyo who seemed to be enjoying the show. Ero-senin is alive, and I will get to meet my mom. Everything seemed to be going so right. For the first time in my life, I have my family. I have some of my friends, but know that even if I don't grow up with the others, I will still be there for them. Heck, I might even learn shogi and try to be a mentor for that lazy bum Shikamaru. One of my best friends. And when he is old enough I will tell him the truth of all of this, and I will fight against the council keeping our coming from the future a secret if I must. There are certain people who must be made aware including some genin and upcoming genin. The Daimyo himself said that my seal carries a great deal of weight. Or at least I am reading it that way.'

'I am also not sure of a lot of things. Like if we are in our original time line or if us coming back here diverted the time stream into an alternate time line. All this science-y stuff is giving me a headache. What I would not give for Shikamaru to be here right now,' which brought a small tear in remembrance of my friend.'

* * *

After a few hours we were allowed to go back to our hotel suite. I was enjoying it. It was not as nice as the hokage mansion or the daimyo's palace, but I did not forget where I came from. A little humility goes a long way.' I reminded myself.

Hinata and I finally had a little time to ourselves as Sasuke was asleep in the other room. Ivaria went to my parents house for some reason, and then she said she was going to the Uchiha estate to speak with her family after it was ok'd by me. Sakura decided to go have a talk with her parents. Last time I saw Sakura (Yes I know this goes a little further ahead in the anime, and manga, but it fits here) talk to her parents, they got into a big argument and she had not went to see them since her mom's arm was caught in the blast, and her dad's leg which was already in bad shape, but he would not let her heal earlier. They had nearly died on the mission I was leading. They were still in the village when Konoha was destroyed. I am happy Sakura-chan did not blame me, but I can not help but feel sad. Hinata could feel the tension as I held her close. She placed her hand on my face and drew in closer and closer until our lips met. I began having thoughts that I would normally leave to ero senin, but her breast rubbing against my chest, and her lips enveloping mine began creating a heat that I had not wished to embrace just yet. She felt me and became red after coming up for breath, but I could not do it. I slowly pulled away from her, and said;

"My princess, my princess born of the night sky. You are my ever and my eternity. I have been a fool to wait so long for you, but for me you did. I want to wait until we are wed."

'I slowly pulled away further, and took a scroll out of my pocket, and summoned a satin and silk box. I knelt before her, gazing deep into her eyes and pleaded my heart's case.'

"I know we came back for a reason, and that reason we will do our best to make sure comes true. I promised you that. I will do whatever I can to make sure to keep my promise to you. That as you know is my nindo. My ninja way is to never go back on my word.

"Naruto-kun." She used her old term of affection for him. "You moved heaven and earth to bring a friend back at the promise made to Sakura whom is just a friend to you. You made a promise to me. Someone who has professed her love to you, after a while you felt sure enough of yourself to reciprocate. I know you will move the very stars for me. She said as she snuck a quick kiss to his cheek, making him redden slightly but he shook it off, but not before Hinata caught it and smiled slightly in her shy way.

"But I have been oblivious to your love for so long, and I have been so blinded by becoming hokage, and bringing Sasuke home that love had no place in my heart. I had to be hardened. But you showed me a love I could not have imagined when you stood up against Pein for me. You screamed out professing your love for me. I was so taken aback that I did not know how to react, nor how to really talk to you for a while. But little by little I realized how much your friendship meant to me. I realized just how beautiful you are inside and out, and just how strong you really are. I know you already said yes to me, but I would not do you the dishonor of taking you in a bed chamber that did not belong to us both as being married. So Hinata Hyuuga. Princess – Angel of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Hinata, on the bed yanked me closer, and held out her hand while turning an even brighter shade of that beautiful rose color. She grabs me, kisses me, then throws me on the bed, tearing my clothes away layer by layer.

"Hime...?" But my lips were sealed by hers, and the lights in the room fizzled out at just that moment. Our spirits as one.

I felt myself ripping her clothes off, and loosing myself in her as she lost herself in me. Our room was lit with fireworks, and all was right in the world.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter thirteen of Bloody Dance. Stay tuned for the next chapter immediately. Usually I am too busy to update as fast as I did this time, but I just really needed to get that chapter out of my system. I want to focus on anther story for right now and at least get one chapter out for it. Let me know if you liked it in the review section and/or feel free to PM me. :) . Thanks. :)**


	14. Hinata's Fate: Shit's About To Get Real!

Roxie.88 I owe you an apology. I said chapter's 13 and 14 would be out yesterday, but something came up. Anyway, thanks for the review. It's due to reviewers like you that makes writers want to continue our stories.

MYK-ON Thank you! I am working hard to get more chapters out but have a higher quality than those before it.

PhinalPhantasy... I don't remember the speech to Freeza I fear. It's been way too long I guess.

Ayrmed Thank you for allowing me to utilize your idea. I have not used it in this story as I thought I would, but I believe it may be a great lead in for my sequel if I choose to go that way which I am considering doing. As for Sasuke...He needed a way to grow up and past his hatred, and Sakura needs to show that she is no longer the annoying little fangirl she was in her youth.

For those of you who read my fics and don't review, I am disappointed, but I continue for those who do. I looked at the stats and saw over 600 people read my chapter 12, but only a few people reviewed it and fewer added it as a favorite etc. It's a lot of hard work to write these stories. Not just for me, but for all of the writers on fanfiction and any other form of literature. We work very hard to make sure you have something interesting to read. The only reason I go on is due to my small following who took the time out of their busy schedule and reviewed, or added me as a favorite or followed etc. Please at least have the decency to recognize the hard work myself and others put into these works. Thank you.

Story Recommendation: Blind. Best SasuSaku story I have ever read and I have read a decent number of them.

AN: A very special thank you to Phantom Noble who helped me to plan out this chapter and introduce a very unique concept near the end of the chapter, and the name of the chapter.

Now

Bloody Dance Chapter 14: Hinata's Challenge: Shit's About To Get Real!

Himori is the name I gave to Hinata's Mother as it never mentioned. I also named Hiashi's father whose name I also believe has never been mentioned.

It had been two days since the 'war game tournament' was announced. Konoha was abuzz about the 'shinobi' of the future taking on one of their legacy; the lord Sanin Orochimaru. While the council tried to keep the fact that they were from the future quiet, Naruto was not having it, and created upward a thousand kage bushin to spread the word, although most in henge if for no other reason than to keep the council on their toes. By the end of the confusion Naruto was again back at his hotel room on his sides laughing his ass off at his childlike angst. He even sent more out later to say it was a prank. He missed this side to his youth. He was recently informed that he was not the only hokage with a sense of humor. The Shidaime Hokage Senju Hashirama was as did as well, and would have been pleased by his legacy of pranks being passed on.

After Naruto rested up and restored his minor depletion of chakra, he decided it was nearly time to face the one person he knew by legend to fear. The red hot habanero of Konoha known as Uzumaki Kushina; his mother. After obtaining documents of the most recent massacre in his time, Naruto began to study. He didn't like it as it was boring and mundane, but his long time friend Shikamaru always seemed to have an end game which helped Konoha in the long run. Fortunately Shikamaru also suggested having my Kage Bushin help. They were not happy, and complained the whole time.

'I can't believe I had to pay off Kage Bushin. With RAMEN!' Naruto thought back, grateful he saved his most of his fortune as Daimyo in scrolls which he keeps a few near and they still seemed to work. 'But the clones were not stupid. They made him pay up first before they would do any of the research. Damn kage bushin. At least that taught me how to avoid the paperwork problems my predecessors dealt with. ' Naruto sighed, and laughed to himself again at the memories.

Naruto stood up and walked over to sit down on the couch. He thought long and hard when Hinata said she was ready to meet her parents. He, along with Sakura, Hinata and Ivaria were against it, but more surprising was that Sasuke entered unwanted advice as he seemed to want to stay with us for the time being before moving back to his estate. This also perplexed everyone as he sat down on the other couch beside Ivaria and opposite Sakura. Hinata was Naruto's mate, and beloved, but he did not own her. All he could do was vent his concerns, but she was to make the final decision.

Naruto and Hinata left the hotel room shortly after, and make their way across Konoha until they finally reach Hinata's ancestral home where they are met by the one person Hinata did not expect to greet her. The one person in the world she loved as much as Naruto stood before her. And she let it, her composure slip for just a second as she chokes out;

"K..k..k..Kaa –Sama," silently and immediately kneels, tears fighting a battle to come out, and she in a completely submissive state that Naruto had never seen even the most meek Hinata do.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he had completely forgotten that Hinata's mother was alive during this time. Naruto then kneels equally as humble.

Hinata's mother said nothing as she was not used to those outside of the Hyuuga clan showing such deference, especially one who she now sees the royal family's seal on. And this girl had just called her Kaa-Sama.

'If the rumors are true, then this is Hinata,' The Lady Hyuuga thought, not allowing her shock to show. She simply commanded gently;

"Stand." They both did very slowly, but purposefully. "If rumors are to be believed, you both are from the future,"

Naruto scratches the back of his head, reddening a little from his earlier antics maybe getting slightly out of hand.

"We are my Lady. May I have the honor of introducing us?" Naruto asks, trying not to fall back into his old prankster goofball knuckleheaded persona, and stay focused on his Hokage and Daimyo persona.

She nods.

"Then with great pleasure, I would like to introduce to you the Lady Hinata, Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, and you my lady. I apologize, but Hinata would never mutter your name as she stated it was sacred to her after your…"

Hinata gently nudged Naruto which quieted him, but not in time as her mother's face paled slightly at the realization of what he was saying.

Hinata's mother never losing her slightly rattled composure, the silence unbearable, but to avoid her own rattled senses, she shakily moves forward, and beckoned them to stand, and she gently places her hands on Hinata's now tear filled face, flushed red, and filled with joy which was obvious to the slightly older woman.

While she wanted to believe that this was her daughter, she could not allow herself to be fooled. She steps away, gently releasing Hinata's face. She walked to the center of the large area in front of the main house of the Hyuuga estate, and placed her hands in the traditional Jyuuken stance, as well as her feet in a miniscule version of the main stance for sparring matches to take away a little of the power in training and avoid accidental kills.

Hinata taken aback by the sudden turn of events but stood strong in her resolve to prove herself worthy of her mother's eyes. She and Naruto walked forward onto the ancient looking path, which looked far older than the Hyuuga compound.

Once close to her mother, Hinata diverted Naruto to have a seat on the sidelines as this was something she had to do.

"I do not wish to fight you Kaa-Sama. I am here to help save lives. Please do not make me fight you… a..anyone b..but you…"

Hinata's mother had rarely ever seen such compassion in a Hyuuga's eyes, and apparently she was not the only one who noticed as a very familiar face appeared beside her long lost mother, as well as other members of the branch house. And as Naruto did not feel any killer intent, he stayed silent, but eyes were on him as well.

The man whom Hinata knew as father stepped forward and said calmly…

"If this woman is truly your child 'Himori'-Sama, then it would beg to reason that she would not want to fight her mother, even in sparring after not seeing her for some time. Plus why should the lady dirty her hands when you have many volunteers who are willing and able?"

"S..so your n..not my father, but his twin brother. So you must be Hizashi-Oji-san." Hinata said with a smile her uncle did not understand.

Hinata stood a little taller, and her smile brightened even more as she saw a small baby Neji running around in nothing but his diaper, and allowed a small giggle, thus lightening the mood for everyone.

"I take it you know who that is?" Hizashi asked cautiously and with a touch of humour none the less.

Still in her Jyuuken stance as was her mother, she answered again, with less tears, and a bright smile. "The Hyuuga genius, and my dear, precious cousin Hyuuga Neji. He made jonin at the age of fifteen."

That news nearly floored Hizashi, but he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face.

"I am not the strongest of our clan. I was to be heir, but father and the elders always thought I was too kind and weak to lead, so someone else was chosen, but I did not give up training and with the help of my friends, I did become stronger. I became strong so that I could protect the ones I love, and I am here for that very reason. Hizashi – Oji-San, I would be honored if you would face me in this spar, but only if the lady Homori-sa, no. Kaa-sama agrees."

Himori releases her stance and joins Naruto on the side on the stoop and gives Hinata one requirement;

"If you are of the main house, then do not use the hand seal to release our family's birthright."

Hinata nods, and even though it is a quite a bit more of a chakra drain to do so, it is a sign of being a member of the main house for members to be taught to do so.

Hinata did as she was bidden to do, and Hyuuga Himori nodded her acceptance. Hizashi entered into his stance.

"If anything happens to her outside of a traditional Hyuuga spar, I will take it very personally." Naruto warned, and for the first time Hyuuga Himori, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan felt the immense power behind those words. The killer intent only flared for a brief moment, but it was enough to ensure his words were taken at face value. Those words being "Fuck with her, I will end you."

Himori was not unused to threats to her life and to her friends and family as they were a shinobi clan. However she had to ask;

"Why do you care about her so much? I know you were Hokage if the stories are to be believed, and even made a member of the Daimyo's family."

Hinata and Hizashi were now in a full blown full contact Jyuuken match with Hinata vastly overpowered and outclassed.

Eventually she began to incorporate some of the Goken (Strong Fist) techniques she began learning from Maito Gai and Rock Lee, and then some of the Senjutsu techniques Naruto began teaching her based off of his own studies to become a toad sage. Hizashi was becoming winded and eventually had no choice but to push himself further, but he also had to remember that at least for now she is an ally.

Naruto having watched the fight for a few moments answered Himori simply;

"She is my beloved. Hiashi treated her like trash as did Neji until she started showing that her 'will of fire' would incinerate anyone who threatened someone she loved. She would defy fate and become stronger, and she did. She is to become my wife. Hiashi already gave his blessing in our timeline. I just hope that he is not his same arrogant, selfish, uncaring self. The one Hinata had to grow up with. Please take note that as my beloved, if any harm comes to her-not even the combined might of my father, the Yondaime, the Sandaime, and the Sanin will prevent me from exacting retribution ten fold." Said with a slight venom.

Homori was both surprised, and impressed at the cold determination this young man had in protecting her 'daughter,' but Naruto's words also stung Himori as well as made her lift her head a little higher in pride at how her daughter had someone there for her to help her grow and to become strong as is evident in still standing after ten minutes of fighting Hizashi who is almost as strong as Hiashi. But she wondered if Hiashi would raise the issue that she became stronger using other styles outside of her family's own Jyuuken.

Hinata ducked underneath her uncle's forward strike, spinning around the move gracefully, and pulled her two fist to her sides as Hizashi tried to finish the match by shooting compressed air out of his palms like large bullets. Hinata dodged the first two, then propelled herself forward with a speed she did not know she possessed. Chakra formed around her hands and the visage of a lion appeared on both. She smashed her original technique into Hizashi's air bullets, obliterating them, coming nearly face to lion's face as she stopped right before his face, and leaped back again.

Hizashi decided now was as good a time as any to try his new technique. He slowed his heart rate, then after a few seconds took off toward Hinata. He ducked below her strike, but struck upward towards her midsection, and channeled a wide dispersal not to hurt her, but to knock the wind out of her. His aim perfect, and he called out during the execution of the move;

"Kaiten: Breaching Heaven's gate!" Thrusting his hands just enough to knock her back without touching her.

Hinata is caught by surprise, but was not caught completely unaware. She placed a tight coil of chakra around her midsection. Although she was winded, she was not as completely helpless as she led her opponent to believe.

"You did well young one. It would not do you dishonor to admit defeat. Do you surrender?"

Hinata's head down, she glances at Naruto who in turn smirks.

"N...not J..just yet Hizashi-san." A little of her former nervous stutter continuing to plague her again now.

She flips back several feet landing on a tree branch, places her hands at her side as she did for her 'Twin Lion Fist,' but open palmed. She moves forward and danced around her uncle's attacks and using the Senjutsu style defense, but the Hyuuga's Jyuuken's grace and elegance. As Hizashi entered into her divination... Hinata's hands started glowing, and two circular forms started to appear, one in each hand. To show she was still only sparring as the area filled with concerned looked, Hinata soared back and planted her hands into the ground, and called out'

"Double Barrel Rasengan!"

The ground exploded upward in front of her, in the same fashion that Naruto did against Temari and the girls a few years ago in that capture the flag game. Hinata had been watching he realized, and shook his head with a small smile. His ever loving stalker. He couldn't help but to find it endearing, despite being slightly creepy.

Hizashi placed his hands up in surrender, and they both deactivated their dojutsu and lowered their respective fighting stances.

They both bowed to each other, then to Himori. Homori stood up and walked over to Hinata and did the unexpected. She embraced her daughter, and Hinata's eyes filled with tears she was no longer able to hold back. A warmness in her heart she thought she would never feel again.

The branch members who were present began cheering, and clapping louder than what was normally acceptable behavior for a Hyuuga, but a family member had come home, and it was cause to celebrate.

A moment later Hyuuga Hiashi stepped out of the building where Naruto and Himori had just been sitting moments prior. He looks to Hinata and asks;

"When are you born?"

"D..December 27...Oto-Sama"

"That gives us 8 months to prepare. You knew you were pregnant Himori?" He asked of his betrothed.

"I just found out yesterday and did not want to trouble you after such a long mission. I went to get checked after hearing the rumor of a possible Hyuuga from the future who was around the age our child would have been."

To Himori and Hinata;

"Come. We have much to discuss," He fights back a scowl at having to address the young man his sharp ears heard make such a proclamation only minutes earlier and use the an eastern term as Naruto's station had not be officially decided yet by the Daimyo.

"Thank you for escorting my daughter home. I shall see to her safety Duke-Sama." Said with a stiff bow, and walks away with Hinata and Himori in tow.

Hinata looks to Naruto with a small smile and he catches up with her and grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze. A small spark appeared between them as their hands touched, catching them both off guard, but it was not painful. Pleasant even. Hinata jumps up and gives Naruto a brief hug, then catches up to her father and mother as she whisper's back..;

"You really did reunite me with my family." She said almost happily before remembering. "Almost all of them." Remembering Hanabi.

Naruto turns away from her and slowly walks away from his love to let her reintegrate into her old and new family. He can't help but to smile, and allow a mellowness to flow over him before he realizes he had made his own mother wait to meet him. Upon realization of his error only two words came to mind...

"Oh shit!" and the next were;

"Sage Mode." As two clones he had following him hidden away already in sage mode released and allowed him access to the natural energy they had been storing for him to transform into his sage form.

Naruto rushed through Konoha's rooftops at speeds that impressed the Yondaime who had looked up to see his son rushing toward his estate. Namikaze Minato caught up to his son and Naruto stopped as he felt his father's presence quickly closing in and turned to see his father now standing behind him.

"Not bad kid. You might outrun me someday."

"I was escorting Hinata to her family's home to show them that she is precious to me and should they harm her, they will not like my response." Said with the same venom as when he explained hit, but tried to cool his emotions as he could see the look of concern from his father.

"I'm sorry Oto-San." Naruto tried using a slightly less formal greeting.

Minato nodded his okay to continue.

"It just took me a very long time to get to the point where I even had people I wanted to protect. I became Hokage to be acknowledged by my peers and more importantly to protect them. Hinata has always been there for me and I was so blind it took her jumping in the way of a madman and professing her love to me on the battlefield to that madman and refused to let him take a step closer to me. It took me years to come to terms with what had happened. I didn't even know if she still felt the same way, but I took a chance, and she is still standing by my side. Her Will of Fire to protect one's comrade and loved one is what makes her so formidable. Mentally, physically, and spiritually."

Minato smiled, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto. We'd better go though. Your mom will kill both of us if we are any later. I came out in hopes of finding you before she came out and destroyed half the village.

"Is she really as scary as the legends about her seem?"

"Scarier when she is angry." Minato cringed which made Naruto do the same.

They both took off at high speed, this time Minato having slightly more trouble keeping up with his son without his Hiraishin which Naruto was dying to see in action.

Naruto stopped suddenly again.

"Hey... I was wondering... Can you show me your Hiraishin. I have been dying to see it since we made it back, but we didn't really seem to ever be in a place where I could ask you."

Minato shrugged and disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto was left slack jawed, but he regained his composure and rushed the rest of the way to his family's home. 'His family,' he thought.

He slowly walked in past the gate, and knocked on the door. A beautiful Red haired woman opened, and Naruto's eyes watered, and he could see himself in her eyes, her face. He could do nothing but fall into her arms, her embrace warm. He thought that he would be able to contain himself more so than Hinata did, but he had not already had a chance to meet his mother in his subconscious like he did for his father.

"Na..Naruto-Kun. My precious son. I get to meet the man you will become before you are even born." She said with a gentleness that surprised him.

"I have such a beautiful Kaa-Sama with such beautiful red hair."

Minato heard what his son said and smiled. He knew that his son had just said the right thing.

He stepped away from her, and she stepped away from him just momentarily then she smiled, using her sleeve to wipe the tears away from both their eyes.

Naruto walks into the house and sits beside his obviously slightly pregnant mother. He tries to speak, but is stopped by his mother who places a hand on his knee and says;

"There have now only been two in my life that have ever called my hair beautiful. Minato, my loving husband. And now you. My son. In Sage mode!" She realizes.

"Yeah." Naruto scratches the back of his head a little. Then much more serious... "I have come back in time with my friends to help build up the biggest military force the shinobi world has ever known. We will need the help of other nations as well which is the reason we did not kill those on the field of battle when we first arrived."

Naruto braces himself, and Kushina and Minato realize this and brace themselves as well.

"Obito Uchiha is not dead like you all believe him to be. He is a masked man who will show up here on the night of my birth to rip Karama, the Kyuubi no Yoko out of you mom."

That revelation shook Kushina and Minato to the bone. But she nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Uchiha Obito returned to Konoha with a vengeance. He took control of Kurama with the Mangekyo sharingan he somehow activated. Word got to me after I became Hokage that it was on Danzo's orders that the Uchiha not be involved with the battle as they might use Kurama to their advantage. That did not sit well with them and a coup was hatched. Six years later the Uchiha were slain by Itachi Uchiha on Danzo's orders except for his younger brother Sasuke whom he swore worst than death upon any Konoho shinobi who ever tried to bring harm to Sasuke. Itachi was a missing nin, but always secretly helped protect Konoha nin from afar. It is believed that Obito came back and helped him to accomplish this. If we are to have their might in an upcoming future battle, they must be allowed to help in the containment of Kurama." To Minato "Sarutobi-Hiruzen-Sama ordered Mom and his wife be taken to a secret location for the birth, but Obito's Sharingan allowed him Kimui. A teleportation jutsu, and the Sharingan allowed him to track them down. Mom had Kurama ripped from her dad!" Getting more and more excited.

Minato slapped his face slightly, in hopes of calming the 'once and future king' down.

"Thank you." Naruto said before continuing more calmly. "Mom helped you to contain Kurama before you summoned Shinigami sama..." He closed his eyes, and then spoke again. "You both died saving the village. True heroes. But you placed Kurama in me and and half in you before dying as you could ask no villager to make a sacrifice you would not be willing to do yourself. You put some of your essence into me Oto-san."

"Some of me too Naruto. I feel some of my chakra sealed into a personality lock jutsu." Kushina added slowly.

"Lift up your shirt Naruto." Minato commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Kushina and Minato gasped as this was the one part of the story that they had hoped was not true as Uchiha Sasuke had already given some of the accounts mentioned.

"I will not allow you two to die again this time. I will protect you as will my friends. We have a plan in place. We will not allow Obito to do as he pleases. Also. My sensei or not. Hataki Kakashi must not know about this yet. He is not prepared for such a burden."

Minato just nods. Sit's back down on the other side of Kushina, and places his hands in a position naruto sometimes does to think.

'This is going to be a long next few months.' Minato pondered silently.

Hyuuga Residence

Hinata was against a wall fighting with every ounce of her being against having the branch house marking seal placed on her. Her mother also being held back as is Hiashi.

"You are weak Hiashi. I should have never stepped down." An older man back handed Hiashi causing him to fly backward. His eyes taking on the Hyuuga's notible physical trait. "She is obviously a fraud sent here to insert herself and destroy us from within. Look around you. Almost half of the main house agrees with me, and the branch members are of no concern. I have also enlisted my protege Danzo who took over Root a few years ago. I'm sure you remember him. The one strong enough when you were too timid for the job...

Danzo steps out in front and removes his Root Anbu Mask. Face blank and unreadable.

"Now be silent or you will be marked next and a more controllable clan head will be chosen.

"I have accepted that this young woman is my daughter. If she was an infiltrator I would have handled it. You have Root come and handle your business for you coward. Are you not man enough to handle your own affairs father!"

That earned him a kick to the face by Danzo who had grown tired of his 'noise.'

"Do not concern yourself with the rabble father." Danzo stated. This earned him looks from all present including his Root.

"Don't look so surprised. I took on my Mother's last name, but I am a Hyuuga as evidenced by this." His black eyes bulged out and the veins on his face revealed a discolored byakugan, but a byakugan all the same.

"Would you like the honor Danzo?" 'Hyuuga Hikumo' asked his more loved son.

"It would be my honor father." As he began walking over to where Hinata still struggled.

Hinata broke free and released the chakra enhanced weights below her clothing. She ran past, jumped on, and flew in her escape attempt, but was not quite fast enough to make it out of the front door. She was kicked back several feet as she screamed out.

"Naruto!"

Namikaze residence a few seconds later-

Naruto had just finished with the first portion of his mother's amazing cooking, but shot up out of his seat immediately.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina immediately asked.

"My Hime. Hinata's in danger!"

Naruto ran out the front door followed by his mother and father.

"Stay at least fifteen feet away from me. _KURAMA-Sama, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_" Naruto pleaded with his roommate shocking the heaven out of his parents.

**NO NEED TO YELL GAKI. FOR THE RECORD, ADDING THAT HONORIFIC DOES WONDERS FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP. WHAT DO YOU WANT?** Kurama snarkly asked to Naruto in his mind.

"Do you plan to honor your debt?"

**I DO. I KNOW OF YOUR MATE. KNOW THAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER ALLOWED SOMEONE TO GO INTO BIJUU MODE WITH ME. CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY PUP. WORK FAST. THIS MODE WILL NOT LAST LONG. NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T FIGHT IT. IT WILL NOT FEEL MALICOUS LIKE MY CHAKRA NORMALLY DOES. BUT YOU MUST STAY FOCUSED AND NOT LET YOUR ANGER OVERTAKE YOU OR I WILL BEGIN TO TAKE OVER WHETHER INTENTIONAL OR NOT.**

Naruto stops completely and allows the chakra to begin coming from his seal. He quickly remembers that there are two seal masters behind him.

"Don't interfere. This is intentional. Kurama and I are becoming one. At least for a few moments."

Naruto had spoken just in time as Minato had pulled out a paper seal to stop Kurama's chakra from coming out.

Within three seconds Naruto was glowing yellow with a slightly feral look and markings including the Uzumaki crest from the waterfall village.

"I'm coming Hinata!"

Naruto was gone within the blink of an eye.

_**To be continued when I get a chance. I am going back to my Young Justice Story and Power Ranger Stories for now. I might come back to this story earlier if I get at least one chapter done in each of those. **_


	15. Will You Be Mine Part II: I'm Married?

"NARUTO and KURAMA" United and as one.

Will You Be Mine Part II: I'm Married?

**I got a surprising amount of request in the reviews and in PM to continue to chapter 15 before my other stories. As my gift to you, my loyal reviewers for this story I apologize for it being so short, but I hope it was up to your expectations. If not, let me know. Also-let me know if there are grammatical issues. I tried to make sure it was okay before posting, but I was in a hurry to finish it for you all, and to have it be of good quality. Now please enjoy Will You Be Mine Part II. **

Naruto heard a second scream inside of his mind. It was without a doubt Hinata. He could feel that it was no genjutsu. He knew that the brief love they have shared so far is real, and that night together had somehow bonded them.

Naruto raced through Konoha at speeds that made young Maito Gai who who had opened his fourth gate to try to catch up look like he was standing still. Going at speeds nearly doubling that of his top speed in sage mode. Naruto leaped to the roof of the house he sensed his beloved in, and began spinning quickly before even touching the rooftop, in essence creating a massive drill which tore through the roof, then the floors below it as if they were towelettes. The great house did not even shake, as the drilling was so precise.

Naruto could sense every body. Every heartbeat, and he knew where to enter. Dead center. The ceiling exploded from above as Naruto came crashing in surprising everyone as ROOT and Hyuuga alike tried to evade the flying debris.

Turning to his left he saw Hinata laying unconscious, but not dead. This someone would pay dearly for, Naruto thought. But then he noticed a reverse swastika on Hinata's forehead, and any hope of a resolution short of destroying Konoha became very short lived.

The Hyuuga elder stepped forward ready to 'handle' this interloper when just as he was ready to strike, like lightning the strange yellow glowing entity stood before Hikumo, energy spiking off of him;

"Was it you who ordered.." But was cut off as Danzo came in from the rear with a swipe of his blade to Naruto's neck.

The sword broke, Naruto's fist swung back, and smashed Danzo through through multiple walls in the main house and continued on to what appeared to be three buildings to those whose byakugan was active.

"Where were we...ah yes. Were you the one who ordered that abomination placed on my beloved?"

The once 'mighty' Hikumo was now sweating profusely and tears running down his face, his pants soiled. Hyuuga Hiashi however was not so enshrouded by fear. He stood, feet shaky.

"He did order it and I am ashamed to say I was not strong enough to stop him. He also completed the deed himself."

"Is he required to remove the seal?" Every word sharper than the most battle forged sword.

Hiashi's voice turned hard as he answered not as a son worried about his father, but as a clan head.

"Not at all."

"Have Mercy on me Namikaze – Sama" Hikumo begged, now on his knees.

**TIME WILL BE UP IN LESS THAN A MINUTE BRAT. WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO DO; DO IT NOW.** Kurama spoke to Naruto's spirit form.

Naruto's hand quicker than lightning struck forward and back faster than even the byakugan could see, and in his hand was the still beating heart of Hikumo who had not yet registered the pain.

"You made two mistakes. One. You harmed one of my precious comrades born of the flames of the will of fire. And Two. That comrade happened to be my beloved." Hikumo's heart beat slowing rapidly, Naruto pulls out a kunai, and infuses it with his Wind Chakra, and decapitates Hikumo and his new bijuu mode deactivates, but Naruto not knowing how the Hyuuga's loyal to Hikumo would respond released his two clones holding on to the natural chakra for him allowing immediate sage mode.

Naruto slowly turns around, and enters into a stance taught to him by Rock Lee with one hand in the shape of a fist, with the other out in a rather come hither fashion and he ask;

"_**Who's next?"**_

Most Hyuuga freeze in fear, but one steps forward seemingly no worse for wear. Danzo walks back through the hole with his wrapped arm now completely bare revealing two sharingan eyes implanted in them.

"Fiend." One Hyuuga said.

"Monster." Another said.

"It is not me you should call fiend or monster. I do what I do for the betterment of the leaf. If you all can not see that then you are fools. Look at what this...this demon has done!" Danzo answered as hundreds of his root anbu surrounded him in a protective circle.

Maito Gai who was still in his powered up form had arrived but waited on the roof as he had seen the two hokage coming from opposite sides with a contingent of anbu. This was above his chunin pay grade. But stayed so that he may observe and report what he sees to his superiors.

Naruto, quickly recovered Hinata, and turned her over to her father in the blink of an eye, and Hiashi nodded his understanding and approval.

Danzo had not tried to stop him as he had learned quickly that-that girl was very dangerous to involve in politics when the 'demon' was concerned.

Said 'demon' pulled out his sword fully intent on killing the 'traitors of Konoha. All of Root and those bastards who insist on keeping the cursed seal on the Hyuuga branch family. But even Naruto's full sennin mode might not be enough to stop the full might of Root, especially since he could still detect the slight extrasensory vibrations of hostile intent from his bijuu form even now.

Danzo nodded, and his anbu were about to attack when two figures entered through the same opening Naruto had created.

On Naruto's left stood the Yondaime, and to his right stood the Sandaime Hokage respectively in full battle gear, and both of their battalion of anbu joined them in shunshin.

Danzo smiled a dark smile.

"Good. You are here. These two were infiltrators of the leaf. Look at what they did to Hikumo-sama. They are frauds. Or even if they are truly Konoha nin, they attempted a coup of some sor..

"Shut up Danzo." Yondaime said without the slightest hint of it being a suggestion.

"We have been here long enough to have witnessed your betrayal. You have tarnished that hitai-ite. Surrender it and yourself. Now."

"That will never happen old friend." Danzo said spitting out the final word.

"You would prefer to start a civil war?" Yondaime asked incredulous.

"To protect Konoha from weak fools like you, then yes. I am willing to make that sacrifice. All of the humiliations I've had to endure. The heart ache. I even lost Himori to that weak fool Hiashi. I shall have my vengeance.

Sandaime and Yondaime threw their hand's out to the side. One to the left. The other to the right to begin the attack. The anbu under the command of the Hokage cut down most of the root trash before they knew what hit them as there were more of the hokage anbu hidden and embedded in root itself. It's foundation made to wither and crumble. Soon there was only Danzo.

"What will you do now Danzo?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Danzo's long time friend and teammate asked.

Danzo had the courtesy to shed a sad tear as he lifted the bandages off of his second eye revealing a sharingan he no doubt stole from from of the Uchiha children who went missing last year Minato thought to himself as he, and Hiruzen hardened their resolves but as they prepared to attack, Narutto held out his hand to hold them back.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Minato asked with no trace of his normal joviality.

"There is someone who is in need of practice before his big fight in two weeks. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke drops down from the roof hole, and lands in front of the three Kage, facing Danzo, his sword drawn and his mangekyo sharingan rotated into position.

"Naruto...Danzo is no ordinary shinobi. We will face him together." Hiruzen states.

"It's alright. This fight will be over in thirty minutes or less with Sasuke being the victor." Naruto's smirk showing through his words. "Don't worry. This fight is already decided."

Naruto still had this much faith in his old friend, Sasuke noted. He would be sure not to disappoint.

Minato looks to Sasuke and simply states;

"You succeed in the time Naruto suggest, and I might reconsider your rank. Maybe making you a... chunin so you will have the chunin pay on missions," he says drolly.

"I get to take out the traitor AND I get fringe benefits. Naruto, I could kiss you."

"Save it for the ladies lover boy. Alright Sandaime, Dad. We should really get away from here. This is going to get ugly, and at least half of the Hyuuga compound is about to be destroyed."

Danzo listened, and schemed on how he would get away, but thought better of it as he now knew he would only have to face one upstart Uchiha. Mangekyo sharingan or not, he was only one child. That was the last mistake Danzo would ever get a chance to make. Underestimating Uchiha Sasuke.

The three kage retreated with swiftness and ordered all anbu and other leaf shinobi away from the battle zone.

Moments later explosions were heard and seen from nearly a mile away. Once pristine buildings now ash.

Naruto winced as he heard twisted laughter from Sasuke, and anguished screams from Danzo every few seconds.

Hiruzen stood with his head lowered for not being strong enough to deny Naruto his request, and to finish Danzo off himself.

Minato could only shake his head and wonder what sort of horrific things Uchiha Sasuke was doing to Danzo.

After fifteen minutes the laughter ended, as did screams and pained squeals. Sasuke was seen, his shirt blood splattered and with slight tearing, and blood dripping from his very eyes, but it seemed as if he was relatively unhurt. Sasuke held a cloth in his hands, kneeled before all three, hokage, and calmly stated;

"Himora Danzo is dead." as he unwrapped the cloth which held Danzo's head.

Hiruzen simply nodded sadly, and Minata places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I am a man of my word." Minato says calmly. "You and your teammate, my son executed two traitors to the leaf. You are hearby promoted to chunin with the option of immediate advancement to the rank of Jonin at the tournament at the end of next week Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto having already been named as a member of the royal house will be rewarded in a different way. Well done. You have done your village proud and avenged Danzo for the alleged death's of four missing Uchiha children.

Sasuke nodded, and an anbu took the head and stood behind the Yondaime in formation. Sasuke was dismissed to go get cleaned up which he honestly looked pleased at getting the opportunity Naruto noted, making him wonder if his friend's thirst for blood had really been so quenched compared to earlier encounters with the man.

* * *

Two hours later at the Konoha hospital-

Naruto had met up with Hinata after he had to nearly beat Tsunade sober enough to check on Her. Dan was surprisingly impressed that the young man was powerful enough to bring his new fiance under control. He laughed a nervous laugh as Tsunade glared at him for not jumping in to save her. His reply was simply that 'I am NOT jumping into a fight between a Kage, former or otherwise and a Sanin. Do I look like I want to die. Plus he won't kill you. I can see his 'will of fire burning bright.' which made Naruto stand just a little straighter. This all happened as Tsunade had been sent home by her apprentice Shizune for embarrassing them both by drinking on the job. Naruto and Tsunade fought outside of the hospital until she finally agreed to go back in to check on Hinata after the branch family's seal had been removed by Hiashi, and Naruto's mom Kushina as Hinata would not wake up yet and Sakura was away on a humanitarian mission. Naruto hated to pull Lady Tsunade away from Dan who was there to walk her home, but this took precedence.

Hinata's hospital room.

"Hinata has awakened with Tsunade's help and Naruto's perseverance." Minato laughed a bit, before a look from Naruto told him and everyone else to leave the room.

Hinata looked to Naruto concerned, but not without a smile as she thought on everything that had happened. Naruto shook the very foundation of the Hyuuga clan to it's knees. Maybe change truly was coming.

Flashback: Namikaze residence right before the days events.

"I plan to marry Hinata, and I will wait no longer. Their are dangers and if we do fail to save you both then our line must continue." Naruto says gravely.

"Has she accepted your offer of marriage then?" Kushina asks with Minato nodding sagely.

"She has. I was wondering if you would mind performing the ceremony dad? If she is ready."

"I'd be honored, but from what I understood, you and Hiruzen were close. Shouldn't this honor go to him, or even Jiraiya. I would temporarily step down for Sensei to do the ceramony."

"No." Naruto says with no trace of malice. "I have already had my good moments and bad with them. Now it's time for me to usher in a new age with my family."

"I humbly accept Naruto." Minato says as Kushina hugs both of her men.

End Flashback

Hinata still laying in her hospital bed.

"Hime. I asked you to marry me, and after today I realized just how short life is. I want you to do me the honor of marrying me. I want to start a family with you. I want us to do our best to grow old together. I want to make you scream with joy in an dout of the bed. I want to help you to become as strong as you want to become. I want to do right by you and your family. I just have one question for you. What is it that you want?"

"To Marry you Naruto-Kun. That is all I ever wanted to do. I wanted to protect those precious to me. You are the most precious to me. You proved that I am to you today. I am yours through sickness and in health. I am yours through now and forever. But what will we do about clan affairs? Am I to become a Namikaze, or you Hyuuga? Will my family accept either.

"Those choices are ours, but for the record, my mom and dad are ecstatic to welcome us both into the family it seems.

There's a knock and upon being invited Sasuke, a returned Sakura, Hiashi, Himori, Minato, Kushina, and Ivaria come in. Fortunately the other bed was empty and the filled room was still rather spacious. Hinata sat up, and turned to everyone and bowed. Naruto followed suit.

"Well? Sasuke asked."

"Well what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Are we doing the wedding or not?"

Naruto and Hinata both turned red as roses.

Hiashi then spoke.

"I don't have all day to sit around waiting on my daughter to get married. Let's get on with it. Besides. I need someone to look after the Hyuuga clan's interest if another coup attempt is made. My daughter is the perfect candidate. Being a member of two houses will strengthen them both."

Everyone in the room looked at Hiashi as if he had grown a second head, but it was enough to shake Naruto and Hinata free from their embarrassing moment in time. Hinata could not help herself. She jumped up and hugged her startled father, but he allowed a small smile, as did Himori.

"Okay. Sasuke. Your my best man. Shut up and deal with it." Naruto says.

"Now that's settled. Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband?"

"Y...Yes. I do."

"Naruto?"

Despite the shock, Naruto reaches over and grabs Hinata, and kisses her.

"I take that as a yes!" Minato laughs. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife under the laws of Konoha and these witnesses present. May your love be forever and sustaining. That said. The actual public wedding will take place on a date of your choosing." Minato finishes.

"Greatest day ever..." Naruto starts before...

The ground began to shake and the thunder and lightning shot from the sky. Everyone went to the roof including Hinata, ignoring Lady Tsunade's orders, as it was believe to be her way to get back at Naruto. Keeping Hinata on Observation for three days despite her feeling fine. Upon reaching the roof they looked over the side of the building to see four red flashes of light dissipating and four shinobi in Konoha Hitai-ites. Four very familiar faces to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ivaria, and even Sasuke.

"Shikamaru? What the hell man?" Naruto shouts out cautiously happy.

Said spiky haired shinobi looks up.

"Naruto. You all partially succeed, but time travel is troublesome."

The five shinobi on the roof from the future look at each other then say "It's Shikamaru," simultaneously.

"Hinata -nii-san!" another voice rings out.

"Han.. Hanabi! Your alive!" Hinata's silent voice nearly screams out.

"Damn Straight!" Hanabi screams back wearing a chunin's vest.

Hinata faints, Naruto immediately catches her.

"Friends of yours?" Kushina asks.

"Oh yeah. Best wedding gift ever!" Naruto shouts.

"We missed it?" Hanabi shouts.

"Troublesome."

To be continued.


End file.
